Inescapable
by Punkpoet69
Summary: <html><head></head>Love is a scary thing, the way it makes you feel, what it does to you. It could make a man capable of anything. For Gabriella Catania it made a man capable of murder. With her seven year old son in tow Gabriella runs home to Highland Meadows in hopes to gather some money and supply for her next move. Only, once the dead bodies start piling up, things become inescapable.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_***I do not own High School Musical or its characters. **_

_**Prologue **_

There was something about the blue and red lights shining in her hair that brought out the freedom and danger in her eyes. He couldn't put his finger on why exactly he let a girl like Gabriella bring him down to the old Miller's place. It had been a bad idea to start, driving passed the no trespassing sign and sneaking in. All because dangerous places made her feel romantic.

Troy pulled his eyes away from her and looked at the gate in front of him. They were sitting in the back seat of his father's squad car. The last place on earth he ever wanted to be, and he was there because of a girl. Not just any girl, Gabriella Montez. The daughter of a convicted man, who was a killer. Troy dropped his head back on the back seat as he crossed his arms, at least his father hadn't cuffed them. A favor, Troy was more than sure.

"Oh come on," Her voice teased as she nudged him playfully, "You can't say that wasn't memorable?"

Troy narrowed his eyes as he glanced over at her, "This is insane."

Her smile grew and she leaned in motioning to the door left slightly ajar, "You're right, let's make a run for it."

"Are you crazy?" Troy said sitting upright, "My father is going to kill me."

Just then she leaned forward and covered his lips with hers, the adrenaline pumping through his veins from the fear and nerves made him jerk from the sudden surprise action. After a moment his hand lifted and was tangled in her dark mass of curls as he pushed forward kissing her back. Tasting the slight hint of gummy worms from earlier she'd been eating in the front seat of his truck.

Their bodies shifted closer, almost magnetic, beyond his control. Her hands were pressed against his chest grasping at his shirt. There a rushing noise in his ears, a tingle under his palm as he rested his hand on her thigh, a dull ache inside him as he felt the strong urge to be closer to her. A moan vibrated against his lips and nothing on earth had felt better in his entire existence than being the reason she made that noise.

Suddenly another noise made them spring apart and Troy looked up at his father who looking into backseat at the two teenagers.

"Troy, why don't you go on home while I take Miss Montez home?"

Troy nodded as he looked back at Gabriella who just shrugged her shoulders as she leaned back in her seat. He thought of something to say, his eyes drifting back to his father who was staring at him with disappointment. Deciding it'd be better to not say anything at all he shifted to his far left and pushed the door open so he could get out.

He heard the other door close from the other side and knew without a doubt that he was about be lectured. Coming around the car he stood in front of his father who held out his keys.

"What on earth were you thinking?"

Troy let out a sigh as he looked around at the vacant scenery, the other cop car was gone. Troy looked down at the ground shifting some of the dirt around with his shoe before looking back up at his father. "I wasn't thinking."

"Troy of all the girls in this town, what the hell are you doing with her?"

The question made his hands tense, despite all the rumors and things happening Gabriella had been strong through it all. Something that Troy would never be able to do if he'd been in her situation. She was brave, a little reckless, but every moment he was with her he felt more alive than he had ever felt. "Dad, she's a really nice girl."

"Oh really, getting you arrested for trespassing doesn't make her very nice in my book."

"It wasn't entirely her fault."

His father held up a hand stopping Troy before he could continue, "Her father in jail for murder, and her mother is nowhere to be found. She's not going to be staying with the Nielson's forever."

Troy stilled, Gabriella although she didn't want to admit it, knew there was a chance that her mother was gone for good. There were days he could hear it in her voice, that hope she held onto that her mother might come back for her was slipping. But Troy still believed. He had too, how could he believe that a mother could just turn her back on her own child? Her mother had to come back.

"The judge has decided to take action."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Troy's father placed his hands on hips as a stern expression came over his face, "It means her social worker thinks they found a foster family for her. In Chicago."

Troy's face fell as he looked back into the backseat of his father's car. "She's leaving Highland Meadows?"

"Yes, and I highly suggest that whatever's going on here stops now."

Troy was quiet as he looked back towards his father, "Dad," he said quietly, "that's not fair."

"It's for your own good Troy. You have a lot riding on this scholarship. I will not watch you destroy your reputation by hitching your wagon onto hers."

"But I Lov-"

"You're only seventeen," his father cut him off, "you have no idea what that word is about yet."

"But Dad…"

"Go home Troy. Take out the trash and for the next two weeks you're grounded. School and back, no exceptions. Are we clear?"

His father stern tone made it clear that they were clear even if Troy didn't fully agree. "Crystal."

"Good, tell your mother I'll be home before midnight."

"Yes sir."

Gabriella watched from the back seat as Troy turned to walk back to his truck leaving her behind in the backseat of his father's cop car. Not that either of them had a choice. She watched as Troy's father watched Troy's white pickup truck take off down the road then turn off in the direction of town.

When his father got back in the car she let a low sigh as she leaned back further into her seat. The car was quiet except for the voices on his radio, calling in domestic disturbances and cats stuck up in trees. After all, not much happened in a small town. Other than her family.

"You don't like me, do you?" she said loud enough to be head.

"Not true."

"If I were Sharpay Evans or Taylor Mckessie you would have given us a slap on the wrist and told us to go straight home. I wouldn't be getting the blue light special drive home."

He was quiet for a moment as his eyes shifted in the mirror from her to the road. "He has a scholarship, plans, a future to work hard for."

"And I don't."

"You're lives are just very different Miss Montez."

Gabriella crossed her arms as she watched the scenery go by. "Because my father was accused of killing someone and my mother ran off with her drug dealer."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Isn't it." Gabriella countered, "After all what would people think of the Sherif's son running around with some known convicted felon's daughter."

He didn't respond.

"You're son's an awesome kid, but not for the reasons you think."

"You're just a kid yourself."

"No, I'm an orphan Officer Bolton. I grew up a long time ago."

_**15 years later.**_

Gabriella stared at the road in front of her as she drove through the night. Her eyes continually looking up in the review mirror looking for anyone that might be following her. Every once in a while her eyes shifted to the seat beside her where her son sat sleeping soundly. These days that all she ever did look out for followers, keep her eyes focused on the road in front of them and make sure she had her son with her at all times.

Returning back to Highland Meadows, New Mexico was a last resort. She needed somewhere to hide for a while so she could save up some money. Somewhere he'd never find her and she knew for a fact that Highland Meadows Population 624 was a place he'd never think to look. Gabriella reached up as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. She couldn't even begin to process how much her life had changed in the last few years. Looking up she watched as the Welcome to Highland Meadows sign passed them. She'd have to make this work, she was running out of options.

She'd never talked about where she came from with anyone. Never mentioned her parents or her life before she became a Catania. What was the point? Ever since she first entered the system 15 years ago she quickly learned that the less you told people about yourself the less they could use it against you. The less they would care about you, meant the less they could hurt you.

So she never told. Never told anyone about her father, who was rotting away in a prison cell, never told anyone about her mother who was found dead from a drug over dose at a truck stop in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Never told anyone about the place she use to call home all those years ago.

Driving into town she passed through all the old memories of her childhood, falling into them one by one. Listening to the low hum of the radio as echoes of happier times called to her. Times before she was on her own. Times before all the bad things became too big. When her parents were parents, working their day jobs, taking her to the fairs and picnics in town's square.

Back when she knew she could have a little faith in the world and that things would always work out for the better. Turning into a small street she drove down the block before stopping in front of her old house. Looking out of her window she looked up at the house that had once molded her entire life. Her eyes took in all the familiarity of it, sending tingles of warmth through her as she thought about every time she ran through the yard, every time she looked out the window from the living room peeking at the world outside.

All those nights in her own bed safe and sound. A shaky breath escaped her lips as she looked away from the house and at her steering wheel. Those days were gone. Coming back to Highland Meadows was only temporary and sooner she was out of her the better she'd feel about all these memories. Looking over at her son she reached over and lifted her sweater over him a little further. She needed to find some place to stay for the night. Someplace that accepted cash and someplace close to town where she could possibly find some work.

The next morning Troy came into the station and made a beeline for his office as he tried to avoid Martha freshly made donuts.

"You sure Sheriff?"

"I'm positive," Troy said as he quickly shut the door behind him, shutting her and her box of donuts on the other side. Troy removed his hat and placed it on the rack along with his jacket. Coming around to his desk he took a seat and reached a folder from his desk.

Ever since his father retired last year getting used to being the new Sheriff Bolton was a little unnerving. It was almost like he lost half his identity. People were calling him Sheriff Bolton like Sheriff had been his first name since birth. Granted taking over after his father hadn't been a surprise. He'd gone to West Point College, enlisted in the Marines for 8 years and had been working in the station for the last three years.

Troy put the folder down in front him, another vandalism case. Damn teenagers had nothing better to do but deface public property. There was a knock on the door and Troy let out a breath, "What now?"

The door opened and Martha came in with a notepad and pen, "Got your messages Sheriff."

Troy brow creased as he folded his hands on his desk, "And?"

Martha frowned before releasing he was waiting on her to continue. "Oh," she gasped as she raced the for seat in front of him. "Miss. Murphy called to complain about something living under her front porch. Says her dog been trying get at it for days and she's been hearing some hissing, I told her you're not in charge of animal control but she'd insisting you come out when you can."

Troy nodded as he as took a deep breath, "I take a look."

"And Kelsi called about career day, wants to know if you're coming in to talk to her first graders?"

Troy winced, "Seriously? What am I going to tell a bunch a little kids about being a cop? Can't you get someone else?"

"She's asking for you."

Troy let out another sigh, "What time?"

"30 minutes from now sir."

Troy cringed at the mention of the word sir, "Martha, please don't call me Sir."

"Yes Sir," she flinched, "I mean Sheriff."

"Troy." He offered getting up from his desk, "Is that everything?"

Martha stood up as well, "Mr. Paxton called he said he had a new check in late last night, said you might be interested in this one."

"Was that all he said?"

Martha nodded with small shrug, "I don't understand why he calls half the time about who check in and out. I mean it's almost always someone just passing through."

Troy frowned a little as he reached for his hat, "Well, I'd like to keep it that way. If anyone does have the idea of sticking around I'm want to make damn sure they're not stirring up trouble."

Martha nodded, "Yes sir-I mean Sheriff Troy."

Troy let out a breath and put his hat on his head without saying another word. Martha followed him out into the main office of the station as people walked around busy with their work and chowing down on doughnuts from Martha's desk. The one thing about Highland Meadows was that it was quiet and reliable. Everyone did the same thing every morning and everyone was inside their homes by 8pm every night.

As a kid he'd taken it for granted, the safety of coming up in place like this. He'd been one of the lucky ones. A lot of his buddies in the Marines had come up on the streets of Detroit, Washington, Chicago, New York and countless other places. He'd heard so many stories of growing up in places like that. Seen so much in his 8 years on duty.

One day he wanted to raise a family of his very own, and knew exactly what kind of life style he wanted to give his family. A good old fashion small town life. Problem was the picking around Highland Meadows wasn't exactly blossoming the way it use too. Troy had his fair share of offers, in fact, most of his late night calls were half dressed women claiming there was some stranger trying to get into their houses.

To be frank, Highland Meadows was not in short supply of women desperate to be the sheriff little wife. Highland Meadows was just short of a brown eyed woman with wild curls that made his plus race and his heart hammer inside his chest. Fifteen years ago he looked into her brown eyes and knew he was done for. Gabriella Montez was a just a junior in High School when they met his senior year. She still had a lot of growing up to do but she had an attitude on her that could make nun swear.

There was nothing about that girl he could ever forget, the freedom in her eyes, the taste of gummy worms on her breath. The way she'd be waiting on him after a game, leaning on his truck, her long brown hair in soft curls hanging over her shoulders. Fifteen years and not one detail seemed fuzzy to him, every kiss, every laugh, and every daring mischievous thing she'd gotten them into. That woman was like Fireball Whiskey, warm, sharp, and leaving nothing but tingles running through your blood.

Through the years he constantly wondered where she was, if she was alright, if she was driving some other man as crazy as she drove him. Troy pulled into the Highland Meadow's Elementary School parking lot. He had his hopes, that one day he'd meet someone that would make him forget his first love. Had hopes that he might settle down, have a couple kids and maybe get a dog. It wasn't like he hadn't been trying all these years. Heck it wasn't until recently when he took the job as Sheriff that pulled back on his quest to find a wife. Right now he just needed to make good with reality.

Gabriella was long gone, he was the new Sheriff of Highland Meadows and his life for all intensive purposes revolved around getting raccoons out from under Miss Murphy porch and talking to first graders about how great it was to be Sheriff. And when he wasn't doing his job he was checking in on his parents and making sure his father wasn't scaring the neighbors with his new taxidermy hobby.

Eliot looked out the window of the diner and then back over at his mother as she filled out some forms. They'd been sitting at the diner for what seemed like forever and the smell of food was beginning to make his stomach growl. This morning when he work up at the hotel she'd given him a granola bar to eat.

"Mom, I'm hungry."

"Hush," she said quietly, "We need to get job."

"Why?"

"So I can feed you."

"Why can't we just call daddy and have him send us some money?"

Her smiled shifted into a frown, "We can't."

"How come?"

"We just can't Eliot," she placed both her hands on the table and let out a low breath, "Please just be a good boy for mommy and stay right here until I finish with the lady."

Gabriella got up from the booth and walked over to the counter, "Hello, it's me again I finished the application," she said with her best smile as she slid the slip of paper over towards the lady. She'd tied her hair back as best she could and tired to make best of her light green button up blouse and blue jeans she had hand washed in the motel bathroom this morning.

The older woman picked it up and examined Gabriella in a full once over almost dismissing her on site and making her feel three sizes smaller than she was before looking back at the information on the page, "Gabriella Montez," she read aloud before looking up at Gabriella again.

Hearing her maiden name said aloud after all this time was like the final nail in the coffin. Granted she been on the run for the last two weeks she'd yet to stop somewhere long enough to have an actual conversation with another adult. It'd had just been her and Eliot in the car, and even then they most often times drove in silence.

"For place of residence you listed Paxton's Motel?"

"I'm new in town. I haven't been able to find a place for rent yet, so it's either the motel or my car," Gabriella said jokingly.

"Right." The woman remained not amused as she continued to read over the document, "There's no call back number? How am I supposed to reach you?"

Gabriella frowned, "Well I figured I'd drop back in tomorrow see what you think? Like I said I'm new in town so I'm still settling in."

"There's also this new invention called a cell phone."

Gabriella let out a breath. "Look," Gabriella lowered her voice as she leaned over the counter a little. "I just left my husband of 10 years and he wasn't the tender loving kind if you know what I mean, so when I ran out in the middle of the night with my child and the clothes on my back I didn't really find it important enough to grab my cell phone. I have been driving for two weeks scared out of my mind and I've pawned my wedding ring, earrings, and my good for nothing mother's gold chain for one grand that I'm suppose to live off until I can get a job and get on my feet. My son is hungry; I'm tired and if you're not going to hire me then let's move this on."

The woman eyebrows shot up as she stood up straighter. "10 years," she said quietly, "How long before he went mean?"

"Seven."

The woman looked over at the booth where Eliot sat building a pyramid out of half and half's, "That your boy?"

"Yes."

"You should go register him at Highland Meadows Elementary, my grandson goes there. When you come back I'll have your uniform and we'll talk about finding you a decent place to live. That motel ain't no place to have a little boy."

Gabriella was quiet for a moment before old woman's words registered, "Oh thank you god! I didn't know where else to go."

"Get a move on before I change my mind."

"Thank you!" Gabriella turned to make her way over to the table.

"Hold on,"

Gabriella stopped and turned back to the older woman who reached in to the glass case and took out a doughnut. "For your son, tomorrow bring him in early and we'll make sure he eating a real meal before school."

"Thank you." Gabriella said taking the doughnut and making her way back over to Eliot.

Troy pulled into the diner on his way to Miss Murphy's house. Getting out of the car he noted that the help wanted sign that had been in the window for the last few days had been taken down. When he came in he greeted by the smell of pancakes, bacon, and maple syrup all the kind of things that could drive a man crazy at this time a morning.

"Hey Sheriff," Betty, the older woman from behind counter called out as she held up a coffee cup. "I've been expecting you."

"I had some business as the elementary school," he said coming up to the counter.

"Oh my, I hope Jake and Kelsi are alright?"

Troy smiled as he took the offered cup, "There just fine," he said kindly, "I was there to speak about being a Sheriff. Give the whole don't talk to strangers speech, nothing serious."

"Sounds honorable."

"I noticed your help wanted sign isn't in the window, does that mean I can expect that someone is going to be screwing up my coffee for the next few weeks?"

"Well I hope not," Betty said with sigh, "She seems like a good girl, she's had it a bit rough. She needs a break so I gave it to her."

"A bit rough?"

"Husband with a mean streak."

Troy frowned, "Betty."

"Relax, she's a run away. She's been driving for two weeks and she decided to stop here. She's got no address, no phone and she's toting around a little boy. You know no one's going to hire her. People round here don't like strangers."

"And if this guy shows up looking for his wife."

"Your numbers on my speed dial."

"I'll be by to check on you ladies anyway just for my peace of mind," Troy added as he tipped his coffee cup in thanks.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you Troy," she said with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

The man leaned against an oak tree, smoking a cigarette, watching as a flood of little kids made their exit from the elementary building. He scanned the crowd until he spotted her talking to woman with light auburn hair.

It'd been hard to find her, in Albuquerque he been able to find her when she pawned her wedding ring. Stupid bitch. Gabriella Catania was almost too easy to stalk.

Lifting his phone to his ear he waited for the ringing on the other line to stop. When it did, he wasted no time. "I found her."

"Good, how is she?"

"She got a job this morning as a waitress."

"That woman doesn't know the first thing about a job. What about my boy?"

"It looks like she's enrolling him in Highland Meadows Elementary School."

"Has she seen you yet?"

"No sir."

"Good, hang back, I need you to deliver a message but not yet."

"Yes sir."

Gabriella adjusted her bag over her shoulder, "Honestly, I have no idea what I would have done if it wasn't you in that office this morning Kelsi?"

"You would have been fine," Kelsi laughed.

Gabriella gave her a pointed stare, "Do you remember what it was like for me here back then. Everyone hated me, people crossed the street when they saw me. My father murdered someone and my mother wasn't exactly making the best brownies."

Kelsi frowned, "So why did you come back?"

Gabriella shoulders fell a little, "I just had to. The less you know the better."

Kelsi shook her head as she watched some of the students running around the school lot. She'd been the principal of Highland Meadow Elementary for four years now, her own son Jake was in the first grade. "So you're back and working for my grandmother at the diner."

"Seems like it."

"Did she remember you?"

Gabriella rocked on her heels a bit, "I not so sure she did, quite frankly I'm happy she didn't. I didn't remember her."

"God," Kelsi said with a small laugh, "What on earth have you been up too, we have so much to catch up on."

Gabriella stared off as she watched Eliot running around with Jake, "We do, and starting with who you ended up marrying?"

Kelsi blushed, "Ryan," she said holding up her hand to show off her ring finger, "He's the drama teacher at Highland Meadow's High."

Gabriella laughed, "How come that's just not surprising."

"Well we all can't live fabulous lives around the world," Kelsi teased.

Gabriella huffed, "Is that what they're calling the foster system these days?" crossing her arms she looked behind her across the lot at people standing around with their kids. Highland Meadows was a sea of Housewives and happy children. The perfect poster ad for small town living. A wave of uneasiness washed over her and she narrowed her eyes as she quickly scanned the crowd looking for anyone out of place.

"So there's something you should probably know," Kelsi said as she took a step closer to Gabriella.

Distracted Gabriella shifted her glaze to Kelsi, "What's that?"

"It's about the Sheriff."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Jack Bolton is the least of my problems right now, as far as I'm concerned he can take his sexist bigotry and-"

"He retired."

"Oh," Gabriella smiled a little please with herself.

"Troy's the new Sheriff."

Gabriella took deep breath as she crossed her arm over her chest. She didn't know what she'd been expecting to hear about Troy Bolton. Him being Sheriff wasn't one of them. "Does anyone ever leave here?" she mumbled as she looked out to see Eliot climbing the monkey bars.

"He did for a while, after West Point he went into the Marines. Toured 8 years and came home with Medal of Honor. He worked as a Deputy for a while until his dad announced retirement and the Mayor just offered him the job."

"Yeah well I'm plenty sure somehow or way it was Jack's idea," Gabriella frowned as she reached up and pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Troy wouldn't have an original thought if it gave him an aneurism."

"Bitter much?"

Gabriella frowned, as the past came flooding back to her. Being with Troy made about as much sense as having a pet rock, they had nothing in common. He practically did everything she said and would've of followed her through the gates of hell if she lead the way. They didn't talk as much as they made out behind things, like dumpsters, houses, cars, trees, mailboxes, anything just not to get caught by his father.

But that boy was good at kissing. She'd never been kissed again the way he'd kissed her. Meeting Troy Bolton for the first time had been almost been sinful. The town was having a cookout, everyone was out despite the little rain and fog that had come in. It was hot too. One of those sticky kind of days. She always known about Troy Bolton, the Sheriff's son, the senior classmen that the girls swooned over.

Kelsi and Gabriella were walking around talking causally enjoying the music. She was wearing a blue sleeveless button up shirt she'd tided up at the waist leaving a bit of her stomach bare before the waist band of her tore up homemade jean shorts. They'd been discussing the attributes of Brad Pitt vs Robert Downey Jr. when her eyes met and were held by searing blue eyes from beneath two even dark slashes of brows. He was tall, and his dark brown hair was short in a military buzz cut. At first she thought he was staring at one of the older girls behind her. Maybe Sharpay Evans in a two piece or something.

But he was staring at her and his gaze was too direct for him to be a regular churchgoer just saying hi. No his gaze was all male. Desire. Wicked. Something about him said he was a man and he was looking at her the way a man looked at a woman, not a girl.

"Do you know that Troy Bolton is staring at you?"

"I'll be right back."

Kelsi laugh in disbelief as Gabriella tossed her hair over her shoulder and came up to him head on. The expression on his face went from lustful, to curious, then amused as he his eyes traveled her up and down taking in her features from this close.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Last I check it wasn't a crime to admire a pretty girl."

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Gabriella said with smirk, "Must be hard being the Sheriff's son."

"I manage."

Gabriella nodded, "Well if you don't mind, unless you plan to do something about it. Admire someone else. You're distracting."

Turning around she made her way back to Kelsi who was staring at her like she had three heads instead one. "What did he say?" she asked looking back at Troy then at Gabriella.

"Something about staring not being a crime. Boys can be such creeps," Gabriella shrugged as she crossed her arms and looked out into the street at all the older people dancing to the jazz music coming out over the speakers.

"Uh Gabriella, he's coming over here."

"What?" before she could turn around a warm hand pressed the middle of her back, and she felt a whisper of breathe in her hair next to her ear. "Come with me," he said, and for some reason she went compelled by his voice and big hand into the street to be consumed by the crowd.

She looked up into Troy's face and the flash of his white smile made her stomach jump, "What is this?" she asked.

"I'm doing something about it," he took one of her hands in his while his warm palm found the small of her back. He brought her close enough that her bare belly brushed the front of his shirt. A little tug knotted her stomach and sent those confusing little tingles through her body again. She leaned into the hard warmth of his chest as shivers of sensation, from the chilly air, his hot chest and the anticipation of more surged through her.

"Are you cold?"

"Not really." Not standing so close to him, but how else do you explain shivers?

He pulled her in closer to him as they began to sway to the music and she was instantly enveloped in his warmth. "You're a little on the skinny side," he said quietly as he slinked his arm around her waist. "Maybe I should take you home and make my mom cook a few good meals for you."

"I'm not skinny."

"Well then you're really small."

"I'm fun size."

He chuckled and right then and there she'd given anything to make him do it again because the sound of it made her melt.

"You really want keep insulting my size all night?"

"No. Let's talk about the smell of sweet jasmine in your hair." He lowered his face to the side of her head. "You've got beautiful hair."

She felt a little hitch in her chest. "I hate my hair."

"It suits you. Soft. Wild."

No one had ever said that about her hair. Or about her for that matter. In the matter of Troy Bolton she'd been goner from the very start. And everything about them had been so easy and carefree until later that night when Troy walked her home from town square and they'd seen all the cop cars outside her house. That was the last time she'd ever felt like anything in her life was carefree or easy.

"Eliot." Gabriella called, "Come on we should get going."

Kelsi let out a sigh as she frowned at Gabriella, "Are you sure you want to stay at that Paxton Motel?"

"We'll be fine," Gabriella lied, "the place is a lot less disgusting than I remember it and it's just temporary. There's no need to put anybody out."

"Alright, but you know we can help you if you need it," Kelsi smiled as she took Gabriella's hand, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Troy let out sigh as he dropped his Glock and gun oil on the kitchen table. He needed a down day. No headaches, no pressures, no-

A sharp jingle rang from his phone.

_No friggin' calls. _

Troy answered, "Hello."

"You're mother wants you to meet someone from her book club."

Troy sighed, "No."

"Told you he'd say no," his father said to some one other side. "How's my office?"

"_My_ office is just fine. You don't have an office anymore you retired," Troy frowned as he looked at his gun and began taking it apart for cleaning.

"Have talked to Paxton, there's a new guy in town."

"Yes, I also talked to Betty at the diner; this new guy is woman and her son. Runaways from a deadbeat who like to hit, nothing I can't handle."

"Paxton was pretty sure about it being a guy, I'd check out the motel and see if the husband didn't follow."

Troy rolled his eyes, "I can do my own job dad."

"I know you can, you're still just a little new is all, Paxton has my cell on speed dial so he just calls me. What you need to do is be social with these people. You can't just spend all your free time in the house cleaning you're gun. You gotta go out there and mingle."

"Dad you never mingled."

"I never had too. Your mother did it for me. All I had to do was tag along and hold her purse, which is why you need a wife."

"Right well I'll be sure to pick one up at the grocery store later."

"You gotta move on with your life, I know things didn't work out with Tabitha but it's not healthy for your prostate to go a year without-"

"My prostate is fine."

"Waxing your own candle isn't the same thing," his dad said.

Okay Troy wasn't going to get into a conversation about waxing his candle or prostate cleansing with his dad. "Bye dad."

"Your mother wants to know if you're coming over for dinner."

"I'll stop by," Troy said before hanging up the phone. Quietly he looked at all the pieces of his gun, let out a deep breath and quickly reassembled it. He was going to have to check out Paxton's motel for himself just in case his dad was right. The last thing Betty needed was an angry boyfriend on her hands.

Troy looked over at the stack of mail on his counter. Picking it up, he shifted through it. Nothing but bills and junk mail with a flyer for a town square cook out next weekend. He'd have to inform his men about that, give them the ground rules. No drinking in uniform, have a good time but stay alert. People tended to get a little crazy at these things. Highland Meadows wasn't really a rough and ragged place but it had it's fair share of drinkers and stupid idea's just the same.

Picking up his hat from the seat next to him he got up from the table and put his dish in the sink. Usually eating his lunch out and about somewhere in town wasn't horrible but it did mean he never really had a moments peace and quiet. He missed that. Walking into a diner sitting in a booth and not having at least 15 people coming over to tell you they heard something outside their window, needed a new smoke alarm or had a parking ticket they just didn't agree with.

Being Sheriff was more like being a babysitter for 625 people rather than hunting down bad guys. His left rotator cuff pinched-the pain due to a bullet he taken way back when. The pain wasn't consistent or bad enough to render his left arm useless but it was a constant reminder that he been shot at. Something he didn't miss. Being shot at. He'd take the babysitting gig over being shot at any day.

When he pulled into Paxton's parking lot it was almost empty except for a grey SUV parked in the corner of the lot. Looking up at the rooms he caught the sight of a little boy looking out the window down into the lot from the second floor room. He took educated guess and assumed he was the little boy of the runaway woman who rolled into town last night. Scanning the lot he didn't see any other cars that were out of the norm. Making his way inside he did come across Paxton sitting at the service counter tapping away on his phone.

"You called?"

Paxton looked up in surprise, "Sheriff," he said putting his phone down and standing up in a rush to come around the counter. "Boy am I glad to see you."

"Funny how the feeling isn't mutual," Troy said a little annoyed as he tipped his hat. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Mr. Philips won't pay his fee. He's refusing to let me into the room."

"Is that why you had me come all the way down here in person today?"

Joshua Paxton, was as creepy looking as the daylight was bright. His hair was light blonde and combed over in the worst way for a man who was only in his late forties. Male pattern baldness ran in his family just like the motel had for the last 75 years. He was tall, thin and pasty pale due to his lack of outdoor activity. Most of what Paxton did was in this Motel, checking people in and out and keeping their secrets. Or at least the ones that seemed harmless enough.

"Had two check in's since last night. One was really late last night, a middle age woman with a kid and the other was gentlemen who check in this morning."

"Anything seem odd to you?" Troy said turning around to scope out the parking lot again.

"Nope, other than people stopping in outta nowhere," Paxton let out a sigh, "Oh they both paid in cash."

Troy turned towards Paxton with a raise brow, "Names?"

Paxton hesitated as he thought about it for a moment, "I don't know Sheriff, that information is private. We really don't have a means to give you that information just yet."

Troy let out another sigh as he turned to look at Paxton carefully. "Mr. Philips is your problem, thanks for the tip about the check ins. If anything happens you call me."

"Yes Sheriff."

Troy made his way to the door just in time to see a black two door dodge charger slowly drive past the entrance to the motel. He looked back at the grey SUV and turned toward Paxton one last time. "Paxton,"

"Yes Sheriff."

"You call my father again with information before me and I'll have this place shut down," Troy turned back to the door and pushed it open not needing to wait for Paxton response to know that he'd made himself clear. Letting out a sigh he reached for his radio as he walked towards his car. "Hey I need someone to run a license plate for me. I also need someone to call animal control and have them met me at Miss Murphy in five minutes."

Eliot watched him from the window as he spoke into his shoulder. "Mom there's a cop downstairs," Eliot said as he watched the officer walk back from the office to his car.

Gabriella came to the window and peeked outside in time to see the man get into his car, "Eliot get away from the window."

"Do you think he knows daddy?"

Gabriella frowned as quickly closed the blinds and drew the curtain. "I think we have to be careful," Gabriella explained as she attempted to button up the last few buttons on her new uniform. "We're only here for a little while and we don't want to stir up trouble."

"How long is a little while?"

"I'm not sure," Gabriella said coming up to him where he sat on the bed and using her fingers to gently comb through his hair. "Now, you remember what I said about tonight right?"

"I know, stay quiet and in the booth," he frowned.

"Hey," Gabriella lifted his chin till his little brown eyes met hers. "This is only for a little while. We have to work together now. At least until I can get you into some programs at school."

"Why do I have to go to school if we're not going to be here for that long?"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "Because those are the rules champ, kids go to school, grownups go to work."

"But I don't want you to go to work."

"We're going to need money soon, and we're going to need more of it if we're going to get any further than this."

"Why can't we just ask dad?"

Gabriella was quiet as she looked away from him tears coming to her eyes that she fought hard to blink back. She hadn't fully explained their situation to her son, hadn't told him that the plan was to never go back. He was only 7 years old. He wouldn't understand. It wouldn't be fair to ask him to understand. "Eliot, we're going to be on our own for a little while," She said bringing her hand up to wipe a stray tear.

"I miss nana," Eliot spoke softly even though his voice chipped at her heart like a jack hammer.

Bending down Gabriella took both her son's hands in hers and let out a low sigh as she meet his smaller brown eyes with her own. "Nana is in a better place, she loves us very much and she's watching over us right now."

"I miss daddy,"

"I know you do," Gabriella said reaching out a hand to gently caress his cheek. After a moment a silence passed between them she let out a sigh, "If you're good tonight we can call him tomorrow."

"Really?" his brown eyes lit up.

"Yes but you can't tell him where we are and you can't stay on the phone for very long," Gabriella said quietly as she adjusted his shirt. "We have to work together if this is going to work okay?"

"Okay."

Two hours later Gabriella walked quickly as followed Betty behind the service counter, doing her best to keep up with the older woman was a lot harder than she originally thought it would be.

"We close at midnight, there ain't much use staying open past that cuz there ain't many folks in town out looking for coffee and a burger at that time anyway," Betty wiped the counter as she went. "When you have a moment you wipe. The counters, the tables, the seats, the windows, if you're breathing you're wiping."

Gabriella nodded as she followed her through the narrow space behind the counter.

"Now I don't mind the boy being here occasionally but you're gonna have to find a sitter. This isn't a daycare."

"Yes Maim."

"We make continuous coffee throughout the day, it's free refills after they buy the initial cup and everybody loves our coffee."

"What makes it so special?" Gabriella paused as she looked at the old fashion coffee pot sitting on the warmer.

"The hell if I know, just don't burn it," Betty called over her shoulder.

"Right," Gabriella frowned as she took off after Betty one more time. Just then the bell rang over the door and Gabriella turned to greet the new costumer as Betty had told her to before. Only to come to a stop when saw the Sheriff's hat coming toward them.

_Maybe it wasn't him._

"Sheriff, what a pleasure seeing you here tonight," Betty greeted as she reached back for one of the to go cups. "The Sheriff always takes his coffee to go," she told Gabriella.

Maybe he wouldn't recognize her. She'd been 15 years younger and about ten pounds lighter. Surely there'd been so many females in his life, he wouldn't remember one scrawny teenager from all those years ago.

"Good evening Betty," he tipped his hat. His voice was older, deeper. More mature. Still smooth, and Gabriella felt a knot in her chest. An anxious little knot, when she had nothing to be anxious about. She didn't care one bit about Troy Bolton.

"Catch any bad guys today?"

"Nope, but I did get rid of a raccoon for Miss Murphy," he teased, as he looked behind him at Eliot who was sitting at the booth looking at a comic book. The brim of his Sheriff's hat casted a darker shadow across his face as he looked down at the baked goods in case. He was bigger, taller than she remembered and the shadow from his hat slid to the crease of his lips.

A tiny bit of anger pulled at the anxious knot in Gabriella's stomach. Not a lot of anger. Not enough to jump over the counter and give him a throat chop but enough that it surprised her after all these years. Gabriella remained quiet as heard Betty rattle off all the specials of the day and what treats had just come fresh out of the oven.

"If it ain't Martha and her doughnuts, it's all this delicious crap you leave out just to destroy me," Troy sighed and looked up towards the heavens as if he'd receive help from above. He swore softly and scrubbed his face with his hands. "I'll take a sugar twist for me and my buddy back there," he pointed at Eliot before reaching back for his wallet.

Maybe it was best that he did not recognize her, less embarrassing that way. Best that he not recall that night they spent at the Miller's old abandon house. Really, why should he remember? He hadn't been the virgin.

"It is alright if he has a sugar twist right?" Troy blue eyes immediately found her brown eyes staring at him and like a Hershey bar on a summer day she felt parts of her begin to get gooey. But she was older now. Wiser. Impervious to smooth talk and smoother hands than she'd once had been that hot summer so long ago. Even if he had recognized her, there would be no melting of any kind.

"Yes," she spoke softly.

Troy smiled that boyish charm as Betty handed him two sugar twists. "Thanks Betty," One corner of his mouth kicked up a little, and his blue eyes settled on her again. "It's nice seeing you back in town Ella."

Gabriella's breath hitched as he gave her wink and turned towards Eliot to hand him his sugar twist. Nope. No melting. Not even a little bit. No matter how much his pants hugged his ass like glove.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella put the last dime into the payphone, "Alright, come here Eliot," she said as she listened for the ringing on the other line. Her hands were shaking. Her breath was short as she tried to relax with no success. On the third ring he answered.

"Hello,"

At the sound of his voice she stopped breathing altogether. Memories of that voice sent chills down her spine as well as caused her skin to tingle. Every touch, pull, grab, slap, punch, cut and threat came flooding back and she gripped the phone with extra force as she tried with all her might not to just slam it down on the receiver.

"Gabriella?"

Her name coming over the line made her body jerk.

"Sweetheart, is that you?"

"You're son wants to talk to you," she said dryly hating that her voice was shaky.

"And I want to talk to you."

"Eliot," Gabriella held out the phone and covered the mouth piece, "Remember you cannot tell daddy where we are, okay baby?"

"Ok," Eliot took the phone from her and held it to his ear. "Hey daddy," the excitement in his voice almost made her heart break into a thousand pieces.

Gabriella quietly stood by the payphone listening to Eliot tell his father all about his new teacher. Fear rattled through her as she watched Eliot's innocent features. He was too young to understand. Eliot worshipped his father and this separation had to be hard on him. But it had to be done. She couldn't leave him behind. It wasn't an option.

Gabriella looked out into the deserted parking lot her mind lost in thoughts as she tried to silently contain her anxiety. She listened to the one sided conversation between her husband and son. Carefully monitoring Eliot's answers and at the same time convincing him he had his privacy. After three minutes she bent down besides Eliot. "That's enough, we gotta go baby."

"Daddy wants to talk to you about Nana."

Gabriella nodded and took the receiver, she motioned for Eliot to step aside and without hesitation she hung up the phone. Severing all contract.

"He said it was important," Eliot's eyes widen.

"I bet he did," Gabriella responded as she took his hand. "Come on, we got to get you to school."

Eliot followed behind her dragging behind a little. They were only four steps away when the phone booth began to ring.

"Come on," Gabriella said in a rushed tone. Her heart jack hammered and her skin crawled as she raced them both towards the car. Even though they were two hours away from town she still didn't want to take her chances. Michael wasn't going to give up, not after Nana passing.

Gabriella had begged her to leave her out of the will, to not bring her into it at all. But the older woman was stubborn.

"_I can't let you do this. Michael should have the estate, not me."_

"_Michael? Seriously? I may be old, but I'm not blind and stupid. Michael is my only grandson and I love him. But I know his flaws. He drinks too much. He stays out too late doing God knows what. He gambles to excess. I've had to bail him out way too many times." She paused to take a breather. Tightening her fragile grip on Gabriella's hand as they sat quietly in the confines of her hospital room while Michael went take Eliot to soccer practice._

_Nana went on weakly as she smiled, "You're like a granddaughter to me. Your coming into my family was my grandson's greatest gift to me." _

"_Please, I…"_

"_Don't interrupt. What I am about to say is very important to me. I'm about to ask you to make a promise to a dying woman… a promise you have to keep."_

_Gabriella nodded hesitantly. _

_After a moment of hesitation and stillness from either of them the old woman spoke again. "You have to leave him. If you don't Eliot will only grow up with anger in his heart. Michael will never stop hurting you and you're much too smart to let him."_

_Gabriella shook her head and began to deny it, "I don't know what-"_

"_Hush," Nana said shifting so her other hand could rest on top of Gabriella's, "You're not clumsy. You're not shy, and in the rare moments he's not around you look like a prisoner who gets their rare taste of freedom." _

"_You know about that?"_

"_Yes, my dear, I know about that and more. I know about the other women. You've made a valiant effort to shield me from my grandson's vices. But there's no need for that. I know that you're considering divorce."_

_Gabriella's eyes widen with surprise. "Well, I…" _

"_There's no need for explanation." Nana paused briefly to examine Gabriella reaction and braced herself for what she was about to say. "When Michael gets back I plan to tell him about the will. He will receive a generous monthly check from the trust I set up for him. I intend to tell him that the estate will be your property and yours alone."_

"_Nana, you cannot do this."_

"_I damn well can and did."_

"_Michael will fight me in court for the estate, you know he will."_

"_If he does, he loses that generous monthly check from his trust fund. I've already had it stipulated in the will."_

"_Nana, I can't accept this."_

"_You can and you will. But you have to promise me that you'll leave him. Promise me."_

Gabriella eyes watered as she focused on the road in front of them, her station wagon driving along quietly as Eliot leaned on the passenger door and watched the scenery pass by in the window. He was so confused. So sad about not being able to see his father. Upset about leaving his toys behind. Frustrated that they only had two channels in the motel room where they were staying. He was upset now, but soon or later he'd have to come around. She was doing the right thing. She had to do this. She made a promise.

Troy sat at his desk reading over some paperwork all the while his mind wonder back to Gabriella. Back to Gabriella and her son. He Blamed this on the be-a- gentleman gene that he'd inherited from his dad-the one he wished he could get surgically removed.

Not that the gentleman gene was as dangerous as the hero instinct. He wanted to be Gabriella hero all those years ago. He wanted to save her. But he was just a kid. Now here they were 15 years later and she needed saving again and at least this time there might be something he could do about it.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and whoever was behind it didn't wait for Troy answer before coming in. Troy smile stiffened as he looked up at his father.

"Morning,"

"You're just like your mother you know that?" Jack said with a raised brow. "You both get that little arch in your brow when you're not happy to see me."

"Dad," Troy let out a sigh, "What are you doing here?"

"Did you check up on the Paxton?"

"Yes, and I have a feeling you did as well?" Troy signed as he closed the folder he was working on and put it to the side.

"You and that girl have a history."

"Gabriella," Troy supplied as he motioned to the seat in front of him. Troy studied his father for a moment. Troy's father never really like Gabriella. Not because of her parents, though they hadn't helped but because of her rebellious nature of lack of respect for authority.

His father always use to say that the girl brought trouble on the winds behind her. Didn't matter if she meant to or not. Where ever she was trouble followed. Troy couldn't argue that he was wrong. Even now after 15 years the very fact that Gabriella running away from something that could potentially follow her into town was just evidence that nothing had changed about her over the years.

"Is that coffee I smell?"

"Yes, I just made a pot." Troy motioned to the small coffee maker set up on the filing cabinet, "Knock yourself out."

"So what are you going to do about the girl?"

Troy's lips flattened as he watched the back of his father head as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "About Gabriella." It felt weird saying her full name. It was like he was talking about a stranger. Surely he wasn't talking about Ella. At least he wasn't going to in front of his father.

"Do you know what you're problem is?" his father said turning around once his cup was filled.

Troy leaned back in his chair, "enlighten me."

"You're too involved."

Troy held his own cup to his lips, watching his dad through a trail of stream. "I haven't seen her in 15 years." He was far from involved. He was three times removed from it.

"Have you found anything in her files?" His father asked bringing his own cup up to his lips.

Troy took a sip and let it warm him up before deciding to answer his father. "Just some names to look at. Nothing you should be too concerned about. I plan on talking to her later today."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What?"

"Talking to her?"

Troy placed his cup off to the side. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Have someone else talk to her. Take yourself out of the equation so it doesn't cost you your job."

Troy arched his brow again not giving a flying fuck this time about his father knowing what it meant. "She's married."

"Not happily."

"She has a kid."

His father came closer to the desk blowing on his coffee before taking another sip. "You two have a reputation." His father continued to study him. "Are you still interested in her?" his tone spoke volumes.

"All I'm going to do is talk to her and figure out what's going on."

"Her husband roughed her up, she took the kid and ran. It's not that complicated."

Troy tilted his head in his father's directions, "There are laws."

"I know the laws. I can recite them drunk off my ass. I thought you two bonded."

Troy got up from his chair and piled a stack of folders that didn't really need to be piled but he needed to busy himself before he lost it. "15 years dad."

A grin widen on his dad's mouth, "From what I remember you two had a close bond."

"Not that close," Troy looked up at his father, "won't be that close again. Things are different now." Troy made sure the look he shot his dad had a warning stamped all over it.

Jack Bolton seldom paid heed to warnings. "Things aren't that different."

Troy let out low breath, "Why the sudden change in heart? Why now? What about before when you told me to leave her alone?"

"Things are different. You need a wife. Your mother needs grandchildren. I need to sleep at night, instead of worrying about all the dumb ways you could get yourself shot again. This seems like a just add water solution to the problem don't you think?"

"You need to leave my office before I discharge my weapon."

Jack smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. "This use to be my office you know."

"I'm aware," Troy murmured placing his hands on his hips.

"I just think-"

"Stop thinking. It gets your ass in a crack every time."

His dad shrugged as if letting it drop. "Does she know about the house?"

"If she did she would have come in for the key by now."

"Do you think she knows about her daddy?" Jack said lifting his cup again.

Troy shrugged, "she came to Highland Meadows for a reason, I got to assume it's because she wants the house."

"So you think she wants to stick around?" his father said before taking another sip.

"She might." Troy shook his head, "I'll find out later today when I go talk to her." Troy was quiet for a moment and then tapped the desk, "Did we ever have a plan for Mr. Philips?"

Jack lowered his cup and a frown tugged at his lips, "He doesn't really have anywhere else to go. After his house burnt down the Paxton's just been his home."

"But there has to be something we can do for him?"

"Why the sudden need to take care of Mr. Philips?"

Troy shrugged an uneasy feeling coming over him as he looked down at his desk, "He not making his payments at the Paxton, if Josh gives him the boot, what are we going to do?"

"I'll pay him a visit tomorrow, bring him some of your mother's apple pie. See what's going on." Jack put his cup down and placed his hands on his hip.

"You know you don't have to do that," Troy said a little annoyed. "I'm perfectly capable of knocking on his door and checking on him myself."

"Son," Jack said taking a breath, "you know what you're problem is?"

Troy crossed his arms as he gave his father a questioning look.

"You don't know how to say thank you, or take help when it's given."

"Dad." Troy said placing his hands on his hips, "you know what you're problem is?"

Jack smiled, "I care too much?"

"You're retired."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Martha stuck her head in, "Oh Sheriff, you're here," she greeted as she held her hand out to Jack. "I would have brought in doughnuts had I known, there sitting on my desk."

"He's not the Sheriff," Troy said taking a seat in his chair.

"Do have those chocolate sugar twist things?" Jack asked warmly ignoring his son's statement.

"Of course I do, you're son doesn't really have a sweet tooth so I've always got plenty."

"Fat bodies don't catch bad guys," Troy said looking up at his father with a smirk.

"Well as my son loves to remind me, I'm retired so what the hell, bring it on."

Troy watched as Martha and Jack left his office in a frenzy over powdered doughnuts, Boston crèmes, and éclairs. Troy reached for the file he had pulled on Michael Catania and continued his reading.

The guy had a gambling problem, a drinking problem and few run ins with the cops that landed him in jail. Needless to say he was bailed out every time the very next day. Nothing ever seemed to stick at least not long enough to make a case.

Troy looked up at the clock on the wall as he thought about Gabriella with a guy like this. What had she seen in him? The money? The glitz and glam of his life style? There had to be something.

Meanwhile in front of Highland Meadows Elementary School, he watched the brunette as she dropped the little boy off at school. She was in her little diner girl uniform with the white tennis shoes laced up tight. He sat in his car quietly the radio station a distant murmur of noise as he tapped the ashes of his cigarette out into his ashtray.

His cell phone began to buzz and he let out a sigh as he reached for it from the dash board and brought it up to his ear. "Yes."

"Remember that message?"

"Already have it prepared and ready to go."

"Great," the voice on the other line snarled. "Make sure she gets it."

"You're the boss."

The man heard the click on the other line before pulling the phone away from his ear setting it back on the dashboard. His gaze returned back towards the brunette as she made her way back to her car. A rush of exhilaration swept over him. Who knew the discovery of his handiwork would be this thrilling? She'd pay attention to him now and recognize him for the important person he was. After all who the fuck did they think they were dealing with?


	4. Chapter 4

Looking down at the older man Gabriella let out a small breath and put her best smile forward. "Good morning."

"Morning," he said looking up from the menu.

"What can I get you today?"

The older man looked at her oddly, taking in her uniform and then glanced back behind the counter. "You must be the new girl," he said with small smile.

"Yup," Gabriella looked at her notepad, desperately more than anything she just wanted him to order some eggs and coffee.

"You must be new in town," he put his menu down and lean back in his booth seat, "where you stayin?"

Gabriella inwardly groaned, as she began her story for the fifth time that morning, "My son and I are staying at the Paxton, just until I can scrape some money together."

"Small towns are perfect for young boys," the older man said as he looked back down at the menu. "You got him going to Highland Meadows Elementary?"

"Enrolled him 2 days ago."

"Smart girl, we have a fine school system here."

"Is that so?" Gabriella smiled as she looked back at her notepad, "Is there anything I can get you this morning sir?"

"Please call me Jeff," he said picking his menu up again, "I'll just have some pancakes with a cup of fruit on the side."

"Anything to drink?"

"Water's fine hon," he smiled tenderly and Gabriella nodded as she wrote down his order.

"I'll get it out as soon as I can." Making her way back to the kitchen the door chimed and she looked back to greet the new costumer. Only to come face to face with stone face and a tan uniform.

"Time for a break."

"Not right now, but how about the day after never," she said putting in the old man's order.

"Betty," his voice called over the counter and Betty came around from the kitchen with a fresh coffee pot in hand.

"Morning Sheriff, What can I do you for?"

"I need five minutes of your new girl's time."

Betty raised a brow as she looked from one to the other, "Alright."

Troy raised a brow as he motioned for her to come around the counter, "If you will, we can have a seat right over here."

Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip as she came around the counter and followed him into the booth where he ushered her into a seat. Once she was seated she watched as he lowered himself into the booth and sat across from her. For a moment they stared at each other in silence.

"Child abduction, have you heard of it?"

Gabriella stiffened. "Minding your own damn business, have you heard of that?"

"You came into my town."

"Your town?" Gabriella huffed as she shot back in her seat, "I'm sorry, I must have missed the piss spots on the welcome to Highland Meadows sign post."

"What's the story Ella?" Troy said grimly.

"There is no story."

"Not from what I hear," Troy countered as he leaned in closer. "From what I hear it sounds like I have a friend whose husband beats her up."

Gabriella's lips fell from her angered stubborn frown line into a free fall of fear. "This is not your problem and I'm not your friend."

"Look, there are better ways to handle this situation."

"Really?" Gabriella crossed her arms as she looked away from him.

"Did you go into the police station and file a complaint. If there's physical evidence of the abuse on your part, they'll come out and arrest him."

"And if he has money, he can bail himself out, right?" Gabriella questioned looking back at him as she brought her finger nails up to her teeth.

"That's correct."

"And then he's free 'til it goes to trial?"

Troy let out a sigh, "If it goes to trial. It's up to the district attorney whether to prosecute."

"So your grand advice is that I go down to the police, have him arrested, and piss him off, and for what," Gabriella huffed, "there's no guarantee that he won't come after me?"

"No," Troy shook his head, "You could get a restraining order."

"Oh yeah," Gabriella leaned forward in sarcasm "What's that? A little piece of paper that says he can't come around?"

Troy nodded.

"Great so when he does comes around... what am I supposed to do Troy? Throw it at him?"

Troy brought hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You call the police Ella."

Gabriella let out another huff as she uncrossed her arms, "And what about the Eliot? Is that magical little piece of paper of yours good for him, too?"

Troy shook his head as his eyes filled with concern, "That's a matter for the family courts to decide, unless you can prove he's a danger to your son. You just can't kidnap him and then expect to legally bar him access-"

"You know what I think?"

"Ella."

"I think this is bullshit. I think the law is bullshit. I think there isn't a damn thing in the world you can do for me. And you have no idea what I'm going through so you can cut the white knight bullshit. If you really want help me. Leave me alone."

Gabriella stood up from the table and went to leave only to be stop by Troy's hand on her wrist.

"Hey, there's one more thing."

Gabriella's eyes narrowed as she shrugged her wrist out of his grasp, "What?"

"Your old house."

"What about it."

"It's still yours," with that he took an envelope from his pocket and placed it on the table. "The property is vacant and paid for."

"So."

"So. It's listed to the next of kin, and that's you."

"Since when," Gabriella crossed her arms. "That's my father's house. He can have it, sell it or use it for his cigarette money, whatever it is he needs these days."

Troy frowned as he narrowed his eyes at her in concern, "No one told you."

"Told me what?"

"Ella, you're father died nine years ago."

A cold flicker of nausea waved through her and she immediately placed a hand on her stomach.

"Ella, are you-"

"I'm great," she said bringing her hand up toward him to stop him from talking. Blinking back unwanted tears she made her way back behind the counter. "You can see yourself out. We're done."

"Ella."

Gabriella disappeared into the back kitchen her body immediately pressing against the wall behind her to hold herself upright while the room began to spin. Her breathing got heavy her lungs pulled into overtime and she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Troy tapped his steering wheel as he watched the Paxton parking lot from a distance. Lifting his coffee cup to his lips he winced as he took a sip of the already cold brew. His jaw locked a slightly and he shrugged the feeling off as he looked back up at the parking lot. The same station wagon was parked outside since nine this evening after her shift and he was determined to be here all night if he had to.

Someone was following her, he didn't know who it was. He had a pretty good idea who but until he was absolutely positive who was driving the mysterious dodge challenger he couldn't be too careful. Reaching for the file on the seat next to him he opened it and looked at the information inside it. He ran a background check on one Gabriella Catania the moment the license plates information came in. Surprise, surprise when Gabriella Catania and Gabriella Montez turned out to be one and the same.

Of course it was something he had to see for himself. The minute he looked at that photo and saw that face looking back up at him, he dropped the file on his desk and headed straight for the dinner and that was when he saw her through the windows. Following after Betty like a lost pup taking in everything she was being told and occasionally glancing over at the little boy in the booth by the third window.

His head was still spinning from the whirlwind of memories that came roaring back to the present just from the sight of her. She was the perfect sandstorm of regrets, wishes and possibilities. Looking at the empty parking his memories began to slip back through the years, back to his first encounter, back to the first time he saw her walking across the school parking lot.

"_You're not even going to try?" Gabriella turned around walking backwards as she faced Kelsi. _

_Granted he wasn't listening in on their conversation on purpose he just happened to be walking by at the time. However there was just something about the way she spun around that just caught his attention. Her curls spun out in this fan like twirl that kept going even after she stopped. It was then that he notice the light brown in her eyes, the way they glowed with excitement, mischief and innocents all at the same time. _

"_No, because I don't have a death wish." _

"_Oh come on, it's a school play not massacre," Gabriella assured her as she pleaded for her friend's corporation._

"_No, it's worst. It's a musical. In front of our entire High School class," Kelsi shook her head, "seriously I'm not into it Ella."_

"_You worry too much about what other people think. It's going to make you wrinkle Kelsi." Gabriella turned to back around facing front again depriving Troy the view of her soft features but giving him the amazing view of her backside that seemed to sway with just a little sass and charm. _

"_I can live with premature wrinkles," Kelsi laughed. _

"_You say that." The girls were quiet for a moment as they continued make their way to the bus stop. Troy came to a stop in front of his truck pulling his keys from his pocket while his eyes remain glued to the petite little waist that seemed to be unknowingly taunting him. _

_And then she turned towards him offering a small wave of her fingers, "Next time take a picture." _

_His lips pulled into a smile and in that small second he been shot right through the heart by over assertive, take no prisoners, brown eyed, gorgeous sophomore. _

Troy looked back across the parking lot the passing of random ford truck chasing away his thoughts of that girl he once knew. His eyes shifted through the dark shadows.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he ignored it for a moment as he looked up at the curtains to her room that remained still. The buzz continued and he let out a sigh as he reached into his pocket. Looking at the screen he let out a groan and slid the green bar across the screen.

"Sheriff," he said leaning back in his seat.

"You're going want to come see this." Taylor's voice came over the line crisply.

"What is this and where is it?" Troy huffed as a movement from the room besides Gabriella caught his attention. Philips must have been up at this ungodly hour for who knows what reason.

"We got a dead body in the woods by the Miller place and it's a weird one."

Troy shot up instantly turning his car on, "Damn it Taylor, Why were you called first?"

"I don't know, you're fathers out here. I figured, I'd clue you in before the crime techs and the M.E. got here."

"Thank you."

Troy threw his cell on the dash and turned on his sirens on and taking off down the street at full speed. As soon as he approached crime scene the wheels of his car spinning to a screeching halt as he wasted no time opening his door and getting out.

"What the hell is going on?" Out by the wood the night was thick with dense, impenetrable fog and he was walking quickly towards one of his deputies.

"Mr. Miller was out looking for his dog, when he found him, said the dog had been sniffing around the body."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

The first deputy gulped and looked at the other one standing nearby who quickly rocked back on his shoes, "Habit we guess."

"News flash! I'm the Sheriff not my father." His sharp tone echoed past them purposely reaching past them towards any onlookers who still might also be confused about the change in command.

"Now, now, it was a simple mistake. Don't go getting all drill sergeant on them," his father's voice came from behind and Troy let out a sigh as he swung around to face his father.

"Does ma know you're out here?"

"Does anyone know you're out here?" he countered with a huff as he walked past him jotting things down on a clip board.

Troy rolled his eyes and followed suit, "What do have?"

"It's not pretty, thick cloud of flies, pungent scent… that body's been there a long time Troy."

"How long?"

"Two or three days maybe, decomposing in this heat." Jack handed the clipboard over to Taylor, who was talking to someone in a windbreaker jacket. "Something really strange about this one though."

"What's that?"

Taylor sighed as she turned to stare at them both, "That would be the satin blue ribbon that we found wrapped around the body with a large grotesque bow planted right on the chest plate."

"Excuse me?" Troy said looking at the two of them. "You mean to tell me there is a blue ribbon attach to a body out there like it's something you'd find on a gift box."

Taylor's frown lifted a little as she looked at Jack's notes, "It seems like our killer thought it was funny that Christmas come a little early this year."

"Victim is male," Jack said looking back in the direction he came from, "You want take a look for yourself?"

Troy watched as the crime techs began unloading their equipment, "I might as well do something while I'm here."

Jack watched as Troy disappeared behind three of the crime tech guys on their way to the body. "He's having a hard time adjusting."

"So did I," Taylor said quietly as she jotted down some information. "Being the district attorney after being dinner girl for so long isn't easy."

Jack let out a huff as he placed his hands on his waist. It was weird being on a crime scene out of uniform. To be honest it was odd being on a crime scene at all, Highland Meadows hadn't really been a hot bed for crime since the 70's. The mention of a body found on the miller property was had him out of bed and in his car before he even realized he should have called Troy first.

"I just talked to the Doc, he's coming in. Says he'll work all night if he needs to, to complete an autopsy."

"Right," Jack looked back at Taylor brought a hand up to his chin rubbing it a little in puzzled wonder. What change could have brought a murder to Highland Meadows?

"Did your deputies find anything near the body?"

Jack let out a breath as he tried to bring his focus back to the present. "Nope. In fact, their taking a short break and then their going do another search along the scene with the techs. See if those black light pick up anything."

"Well if you need me you know where I'll be, tell Troy I'll be by in the morning with more information."

"Will do."

Sweat poured off of her body as she thrashed around wildly, fighting off an invisible assailant. She gasped for air, her breathing shallow and erratic. She could feel his hands on her neck, choking the life out of her. Fear enveloped her as her heart pounded so hard she thought she might pass out.

Though she put up a resilient battle, he'd beaten her. It was only a matter of time now. Even though part of her subconscious knew she was only dreaming it was still real. Every nightmare felt like real life. Every nightmare left her trembling, shaking and unable to fall back to sleep. It was like she was in constant, perpetual state of exhaustion. And he always won.

Her eyes flew open and she found herself in the motel room staring at the ceiling. No one was there but her and Eliot. Looking over in the bed next to her Eliot lay peacefully sleeping undisturbed by her tossing and turning.

Taking a deep breath Gabriella forced herself to take a few deep breathes and then with an unsteady hand she reached over a switched on the bedside lamp. Warm light flooded the room as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her bare feet on the floor felt cold but it was alright, almost welcomed as a reminder that was grounded. Far away in a motel, nowhere near her Victorian styled home with wall to wall carpeting that took her 3 hours every Sunday to vacuum.

It was also a reminder that she was alone. There had been a time in her life when the prospect of being alone had been nearly unbearable. She'd felt like it would surely be a fate worse than death. Experience had made her older over the years. She'd learned fast. When you're alone, no one can hurt you.

Padding out to the bathroom she turned on the tap and filled a glass with water. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand told her it was still in the middle of the night. But she knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. After quenching her thirst, she made her back to the room and fished some clothes out of a duffel bag.

Walking back to the bathroom she shed her sweat damped clothes and hopped into the shower. It wasn't soon after she poured the generous amount of jasmine scented body wash onto the coarse exfoliating bath mitt that she set to work on scrubbing herself raw from head to toe. It wasn't necessary. Even as she did it, she knew it. But it was though an unseen hand was controlling her. It was as though she was trying to rid herself of the memories along with the sweat that coated her cold clammy skin.

By the time she'd gotten out of the shower she was able to stand in front of the mirror for a moment and stare back at herself with the passive indifference of a stranger. Her body didn't feel like her own, it hadn't for a while. At least not until she gotten the courage to take off in the middle of the night with her son.

Her skin was angry red courtesy of the harsh cleansing she'd given herself. It would be sore tomorrow, raw and chafed. She bit her lip a bit as she looked away from the mirror, a small apart of her stopped caring a long time ago. Quickly she pulled the big t-shirt over herself and pulled up her shorts and tied the drawstring.

Looking back into the room she watched as her son slept peacefully. His features were soft almost doll like, with long lashes and button nose. A small frown tugged at her lips. At the same time that he was innocent there was a weariness about him that suggested he'd survived a war.

Surviving and thriving were two very different things, she thought to herself wryly as she stood there with water dripping off her hair. A sound from the room beside them made her still and she watched the wall carefully listening for any other noise. The sound of a door closing made her breath hitch and she quickly reached behind her to turn off the bathroom light.

Quietly she watched as two feet stood outside their motel room door for a moment. The shadow of someone on the ground just beneath the door frame. Just before she could manage to reach her purse where she'd been keeping the gun she purchased on the way out of LA the figure was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy sat in his office reading over the paperwork from last night cautiously. His eyes reading over his father's report and Taylor's notes for the third time. A sudden knock on the door caught him by surprise and he looked up to find Taylor looking at him with a frown.

"It's Philips."

Troy felt an icy burn start at his feet and shoot it's way up, "Son of a bitch," he murmured as stood up and quickly gathered his gun and badge.

"What?" Taylor adjusted her stance in his doorway, prepared to be on the move right along with him.

"We got a problem."

"How bad?"

"Got a call from the Paxton three days ago that Philips was held up in his room and not paying his bill," Troy made his way out of his office with Taylor following close behind. "Paxton, complained about the guy before. It never even registered with me to check into it, but I was there at the Paxton last night."

"Why?"

"Gabriella's back in town," he answered making sure he took a radio off the charging dock on his way out the door.

"Gabriella?" Taylor picked up her pace, "The felon's daughter?"

"Yeah and she's got an angry husband tracking her down. Anything's possible considering she's taken her kid across state lines. I was watching the parking lot before you called last night and I swear someone was in the room next to hers and I thought it was Philips."

"Son of a bitch."

Troy walked over to his squad car pulling the door open and getting in, "Feel like going for a ride?"

"Couldn't leave me behind if you tried."

_He kept an eye on her as she made her way across the parking lot to her car. He headed toward his mustang. This may be the day her life gets changed forever, and not in the good way. This may be the day he'd been patiently waiting for- a day with no witnesses, no struggle and a ride in the trunk of his car. _

Gabriella made her way to the dinner to start her shift, Kelsi had agreed to keep Eliot a for a little bit while she went to the local market and picked up a few things later on tonight after her shift. They didn't need much, after all, they didn't have much. She just needed the essentials. Milk, cereal, orange juice. Just a few things to put a lunch together for Eliot.

As soon as she walked into the dinner she was caught off guard by the overwhelming sight of Troy standing at the counter already talking to Betty with a dark skinned woman standing beside him. The woman unlike him wasn't in the standard uniform but she carried the same holstered gun at the waist that Troy did.

At the sound of the bell Troy turned around to face her. "We need to talk."

"Gee, where was this kind of enthusiasm for talking 15 years ago?" Gabriella muttered as she made her way behind the counter.

"The man in the room next to you," Troy started as he came up to her, "Notice anything odd about the last few days."

Gabriella stilled as she stared back at both Troy and the woman standing next to him, "What is this about?"

"The man in the room next to yours was found dead on the side of the road yesterday evening." The woman raised a brow as she watched Gabriella closely.

Gabriella entire body jerked as last night's encounter came roaring back to her. Her hand gripped the counter and she brought her other hand up to her temple. How had he found her? She been so careful? She didn't use any cards?

"Gabriella," Troy's voice sliced through her thoughts and she jerked again as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she warned.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked as she took a step forward.

"I have to leave."

"Where?" Troy asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"I don't know but I can't stay here, I'll die if I do." Gabriella pushed her way through both of them and almost through the front door before Troy had her by the arm.

"You can't just leave."

"My son, is out there without me," she shouted back at him. "He knows where we are."

"Then let us help you."

"It's too late," Gabriella twisted herself free and began running towards her car leaving Troy and the woman behind inside the diner. As she got into her car she stared back at Troy who was staring at her with an odd expression on his face, his hands on his hips.

She heard movement in the back seat then felt something hard slam against her face.

"Drive."

She looked in the rearview mirror and gasped; a sliver of panic cut through her. A man in a black ski mask was slammed against her seat thrusting a gun in her face.

She punched the accelerator pitching gravel and dust in the parking lot. She screeched onto the road nearly sideswiping a pickup truck in the process. Fear crushed her lungs and she could barely breathe.

"Turn right at the stop," he growled.

She turned at the stop, her mind racing to remember all the details happening to her. She had to stay calm. Stay calm and in control. Yeah, easier said than done when there was a gun pressed to your cheek.

Gabriella took a deep breath, at least they were going away from the school. Away from Eliot. She needed a plan, a course of action. She could jump from the car but it was going too fast.

Engage him in conversation. Wasn't that like a distraction tactic she used on her husband when the beating were about to start.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there. I've got a private party in mind for just me and you."

Her stomach surged and she thought she might throw up. She had to do something. She had to do it before they reach his destination.

"Listen, I have cash with me. I could give you cash."

"Shut up and keep driving."

Soon they would drive out of the residential area and be on country roads where houses and help would be out of reach. She looked in the rearview mirror again and notice Troy's squad car in the distance. She tapped on her brakes to slow down, hopefully give Troy the chance to catch up.

"Stop hitting the brakes, bitch." The man in the ski mask turned around and seemed to notice the squad car behind them for the first time. He jabbed her with the gun again.

Frantic, she had to do something. Doing nothing could get her killed. Suddenly, she knew exactly what she must do. She pressed the accelerator to speed up, scanning the right side of the road for what she needed. Turning a curve, she saw it standing near the road and aimed the car straight for it.

A sickening explosion of metal and glass assailed her ears as the car hit the tree on the passenger side. The air bag exploded, pinning her against her seat. The man in the ski mask flew over the seat into the front, pounding his head against the dashboard where he slumped.

The pain from the impact surged through her body but she fought it as she reached for the seat belt clasp. Once it was undone, she pulled the handle and pushed the door as hard as she could until it opened, sending her crashing to the ground. She had to run. She had to find help.

She staggered to her feet and tried to run, but her legs gave out after a couple of feet. She picked herself up and ran less than a block from the car, when she noticed someone running after her. She could not let him catch her. He would kill her.

She dashed within a wooded area and ran as weeds, branches and thickets made long cuts on her legs. She ran until she felt her lungs would burst. She looked back and did not see the man. She pushed ahead until she found a large tree and plastered her body behind it, willing herself to breathe. She listened, but heard nothing.

A large arm came out of nowhere, encircling her waist and trapping her against him. She fought, her fists pounding against his chest and kicking him until they both fell to the ground.

"Stop it, Ella, Stop it. You're safe. I'm here to help you." Troy gripped her arms and pulled her to her feet. "I need you to stop fighting me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you from the diner. We have to get back to the car." he added, "Taylor back there without back up." He looked over her injuries, there was a wild look in her eyes, and he knew she was in shock. There were long, ugly scratches on her legs and arms, and dark bruise was forming on her cheek.

"No, we can't go back there. He has a gun. He'll kill me," she sobbed.

"I'll protect you." He pulled her forward, his arm around her shoulders as he pushed through the trees and brush towards the road. She leaned against him, placing her arm around his waist. She felt his gun on his hip and for a moment she thought about grabbing it and forcing him to let her run away. To let her get her son and leave town. Hopefully disappear for good this time. But there was something in his voice that made her believe him. He was going to protect her.

She heard sirens and saw flashing lights in the distance.

"I guess back up is here." Troy muttered as they got closer.

Gabriella frowned as she saw the tangled mess that used to be her car. Her stomach tightened as she scanned the area looking for the man in the ski mask. He was not in the car. Two EMTS ran towards her, pulling her from Troy's arms, then leading her towards the ambulance. They made her sit in the back as they examined her. A small light pierced her eyes and a cuff tightened on her arm. Someone swabbed something on the cuts on her legs and arms.

Troy looked out at the car in front of them. "Anything?" he asked glancing at Taylor, who came to stand beside him.

"He was wearing a mask, he was quick and luckily he's a sucky shot," Taylor said motioning to her arm, "Bullet barely grazed me."

"So we lost him."

Taylor let out sigh as she motioned to the car wreck, "Hey, look at the Brightside. At least now she's not leaving town anytime soon."

Troy let out a sigh as he looked back at Taylor, "You sure you're alright?"

"Most excitement I've had all year," she said with a shrug, "And that's including my sex life."

Troy winced for a moment before turning back to her, "Do need a ride back to your car?"

"I'll catch one with Danforth, go check on your girl."

Troy narrowed his eyes as he looked back towards the ambulance, "She's not my girl."

She watched as officers searched her car and the surrounding areas. One of them led a German Shepherd that was sniffing the ground near the passenger side of her car. Troy was talking to the woman from the dinner who was holding a makeshift gaze against her left arm. They talked as if they knew each other well. And a wave of jealous she hadn't expected shot through her.

That was ridiculous. She had no right to feel jealous. If anything she should be happy that Troy found someone. Someone who like carrying guns and shooting at moving objects just as much as he did. They were a match made in heaven, and she was going puke.

It was not cold but she began to shiver, her teeth chattering. She rubbed her temples. Her head was starting to throb.

"How is she?" She heard Troy's low voice as he talked to one of the EMTs.

"It wouldn't hurt if she went to the hospital to get check out."

"I am not going to the hospital. I'm fine." She tried to get up, felt a sickening rush, and then sat back down.

Troy got into the ambulance then crouched down to her level to gaze at her face. He ran his thumb gently across her cheek where the bruise from the gun was darkening. He held her hand as he examined the long scratch on her arm, then leaned down to look at her legs.

"I told you. I'm fine."

He nodded at the officer standing near them she hadn't noticed until then. "Do you mind if we ask you some questions then."

"Do I have a choice?"

Troy was quiet for a moment as he narrowed his eyes at her, "Your cooperation would be much appreciated."

"You sound like your father," Gabriella winced as she looked at the other office who was taking out a note pad and pen.

"You're staying in room 206 at the Paxton Motel, is that correct?" Troy continued deciding to ignore her comment.

Rolling her eyes she nodded her head.

"Do you know the older gentlemen who was staying in the room beside yours?"

Gabriella bit her lip as she looked out at the wreckage that use to be her car. "No, I only seen him once when I out looking for the ice machine but he didn't say anything."

"Was there any suspicious activity in the last few days?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Not until last night."

Troy watched her carefully as she held up a hand to stop the medic from cleaning a cut on her face. "What happen last night?"

"Someone was standing outside my door."

Troy looked up at his deputy and then back at Gabriella, "Did you get a good look at him?"

"Do I look stupid?" Gabriella grumbled, "'I'm a petite female in a motel room with my 7 year old son, I didn't open my door in the middle of night and ask him in for a night cap."

"Then how did you know someone was standing outside your door?"

"Because I couldn't sleep and when I got out of the shower I saw someone's shadow under my door. Do you want me to describe the shadow for you?" she said not hiding the sarcasm from her tone.

"No, that won't be necessary," Troy let out a sigh as he watched the medic place the last Band-Aid over a cut on her arm.

"How did the man get into your car?"

"I don't know. He just suddenly appeared from the back seat."

"Did he have a weapon?"

"Seriously?" Gabriella eyed him with annoyance, "He had a gun."

"What else?"

Gabriella was quiet for a moment as she tried to think, "He didn't want money. I offered him cash but he didn't want it."

"He didn't want the money?" Troy raised a brow.

"Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt you?" the deputy asked.

"No," she said as she shook her head.

"I can," Troy interrupted.

Gabriella eyes darted towards him as if shaken from a state of calm, "It wasn't him. I would have recognized his voice."

Troy let out a sigh, "Then do you know who would have attempted to abduct you?"

Gabriella eyes glazed over again as she shook her head, "No."

"But you have an idea?" Troy asked fishing for information.

"No."

"Ella,"

"Gabriella."

Troy lips pressed together as he let out an inaudible breath and leaned back. "Do you know of anyone who'd want to hurt you?"

"My Husband."

"Do you know his last whereabouts?"

"That son of bitch is still in New York where I left him," Gabriella let out a frustrated huff as she looked at the medic, "Can I go now?"

"Miss, you've just been involved in highway accident, I highly recommend you at least go to the hospital and get properly cleared."

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm fine," her body had been through worst. She'd been banged up enough times to know where her threshold for pain was. At the moment, this was nothing. "I have to go back to work."

"Given the circumstances, I think it's safe to say you're off for the day," Troy offered.

Gabriella turned and looked at Troy dead on, "Given the circumstance I really can't afford to not make money. My car is currently wrapped around a tree."

Troy looked at the medic and let out a sigh, "I'll take her to the hospital to get cleared."

"No you won't."

"Did you have any personal affects in the car?" the Deputy asked.

Gabriella held a hand up to her temple, "My purse, I have a small yellow leather purse. Did you find it?"

"Yes, we found the purse but the contents are scattered around the car. Do you remember what was in the purse?"

"Why do you want to know what was in my purse?" Gabriella looked at both of them questioningly.

"We need to know if he took something," Troy murmured.

"If you could see the contents, do you think you would remember anything that is missing?"

Gabriella looked at Troy then back at the Deputy. "Maybe."

In the back seat of her station wagon, she saw a tube of lipstick, a brush, and a powder compact. In the front seat she noticed her keys, driver's license and a granola bar with a few of Eliot race cars. She noticed her wallet and picked it up counting the cash inside. No gun.

"Is anything missing?"

He had her gun. "No,"

The deputy and Troy exchanged looks as they looked back at Gabriella. Troy let out a sigh as he motioned for the deputy to take off. "I think we're done for now with the questions. If we come up with anything else we'll get in contact with you. Please see that Mrs. Catania's car is taken to the station for further examination. Let see if this guy left anything behind."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I'll walk back from here."

"I got her from here," Troy said to the deputy reassuringly, "Thanks for your help Brady tell Sandra I said hello."

"No problem Sheriff, anytime."

Troy helped a hesitant and resistant Gabriella to his car which was still parked on the side of the road with his light flashing.

"Haven't I been kidnapped enough for one day?"

"Get in the car Ella." Troy stood beside the car in question and motioned to the front seat.

"Oh gee, you mean I get to ride in front like a civil citizen and not get treated like some common criminal?"

Troy remained quiet as he stared at her with that quiet intimidating superiority cop expression that must have been passed down from Bolton generation to generation. He nodded one more time and Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where are we going?"

No response.

Gabriella's head began to throb and she lifted a hand to her temple, resting her fingertips there and trying to grasp what was happening to her. How everything could just be spinning out of control so fast. She needed a car, she needed to get back on the road. She had to get out of Highland Meadows before whoever followed her here made sure she couldn't.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be Mrs. Catania."

Gabriella let out a huff as she opened her eyes and glared at him, "Will you stop calling me that."

"That's your name maim. What else would you like me to call you?"

"How about if you forget my name entirely and let me just skip town?"

"You're not going anywhere. I have a murder and now an attempted carjacking on my hands, both seem to have something to do with you. If I have to put you in a cell to keep you here I will. If you do have any ideas of sneaking out of here, know that I'll issue a warrant for your arrest and you'll be charge with tampering with an ongoing murder investigation."

Gabriella let out a groan as she turned towards the car and sat down in the front seat crossing her arms and huffing once more in frustration.

"Thank you," Troy shut the door and walked around the car to his door and got inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Troy watched her through the glass as she talked to the doctor. He crossed his arms as looked up and down the hallway. His eyes rested on her again, when they got there he notified Betty that Gabriella was in his custody. He really wasn't sure about what to do with Gabriella Catania, at the moment, but he was positive she was a big part of what was currently happening in Highland Meadows.

When she came out of the examination room she had a Band-Aid over her right cheek and the bruise behind it was getting darker. She'd been banged up pretty bad and she was handling it like a champ. Most people he knew would have gone into shock by now or fainted from the amount stress and anxiety.

She was standing there in her diner uniform and white sneakers looking up at him with quiet expression. "Where to now?"

"You can't stay at the Paxton anymore."

Gabriella's eyes widen, "And where else am I supposed to go?"

"Home."

"You said I couldn't leave."

"You have a home in Highland Meadows, it's just listed as you're Father's property."

Gabriella scowled as she brought a hand up to her temple again and Troy took a step closer as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Someone wants to hurt you, all I'm trying to do is make that a little bit harder for them to do."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yes, you can. And I believe it too," Troy voice lowered and he let out a sigh, "Ella, if you get hurt and there's something I could have done to prevent I won't be able to forgive myself."

Gabriella eyes looked up into his blue ones and for a moment looking down into those light brown eyes, he felt like she was silently relieved and filled with absolute terror at the same time. Like she was literally battling a war inside herself on whether or not she could trust him. If she was safe? And Troy felt his stomach wrench at the thought that she'd ever been made to feel anything but safe.

"Isn't our history like a conflict of interest or something?" she asked quietly looking away from him.

"It's grey area." Memories raced through his mind, causing sensory overload. He remembered the arguments, the conversations, and the incredible tension that had hummed through every moment that they'd spent together.

Mostly, though, he remembered the one night they'd had together. The frenzied need that had fueled their desperate coupling. The out of control desire that had swept away every clear thought. Landing him a seat in the back of his father's cruiser.

Gabriella brought a hand to her neck as she rubbed it lightly, "Well I'll be damned a Bolton who actually acknowledges more than just the black and white."

"That right," Troy said with a pause, "So with that said if there something you want to tell me-"

"I don't."

"Anything at all you feel like you need me to know. I'm here to listen. No questions asked. Only help."

"Well, the last time I took your word for anything I was let down, so forgive me if when you speak I hear bullshit."

"Gabriella."

"Seriously, I don't need a babysitter. What I need, is to get out of town."

"Well, that's too bad." Troy said tipping his hat at someone as they walked by. "Come on, let's go," he said taking her elbow in his hand gently to usher her out.

She winced as the pressure he applied grazed one of her cuts.

"I'm sorry," he said lowering his hand to small of her waist, "Are you alright."

No. She was far from alright, his hand was now searing heat into the small of her backside making other parts of her insides flutter when there shouldn't be fluttering at all. Her body's betrayal was out of control and she blamed it on the antibiotics and medication they had given her for her injuries. "I'm fine."

An hour later she was far from fine. Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest as she looked out at house with a frown. It looked older than she remembered it from that first night she drove past it. Looking at it now in the daylight, one of the front windows looked to be cracked, the walk way up to it riddled with weeds and gaping cracks in the cement.

"You know, if you fix it up and sell it," Troy said from behind her as he looked up at the same house. "You could make small fortune."

Gabriella turned and glared at him sharply, "How am I supposed to fix this?"

Troy ignored her question, walking past her making his way up to the front door pulling the envelope from his breast pocket and dropping the key into his hand. "Come on Ella, Let's at least look inside."

"Are you sure it's even safe to go in there?" she asked as she followed him down the path to the front door.

"How bad could it be?" Troy pushed the door open and walked inside, his eyes taking in the peeling wallpaper and wincing as the old stale musk smell that overwhelmed his senses. The sound of coughing behind him caught his attention.

"This place smells awful," Gabriella said covering her noise, "My son can't stay here."

Troy made his way to a nearby window and opened it, he continued the process throughout the living room creating a nice breeze inside. "It just needs some fresh air."

"It needs a demolition and then funeral. We can't stay here," Gabriella said looking down at one of the rotten floor boards, "This place should have been condemned ages ago."

"I'll help you fix it up."

Gabriella spun around to face him, "Why are you being so stubborn about this? I don't want anything to do with this house."

Troy chuckled and realized that he missed this, too. The verbal sparring, the tension that simmered between them, just beneath the surface. "You're being just as stubborn."

"Yeah. Well I have a son to look out for and he can't stay somewhere like this," Gabriella countered.

"Then you can both find a friend to stay with until it's livable," Troy said placing his hands on his waist.

"What friend?" Gabriella said extending her arms. "I have no one. Your father made sure of that remember?"

"Alright." Troy let out a deep breath as he crossed his arms, "You really want to do this here? Now?"

As if suddenly remembering exactly where they were she took a breath and nodded sharply. "You're right. I don't want to do this now. Actually, I don't want to do this ever."

"Liar."

She flushed and her lips flattened into a tight, grim line. "You don't have the right to expect anything from me."

"Didn't say I did," he told her quietly. "But we both know we have to talk about what happened eventually."

"No, we don't." She shook her head and her long hair lifted and then settled over her shoulders again. "It's over. Been over for years Troy."

"Ella-"

She shook her head and stared up at him. "Don't you find it a little ironic?"

"What?"

"Years ago, you didn't show up, just disappeared without a word to me. And now you want to talk?"

Irritated, he said, "Come on Ella."

"No," she said, taking a step back as if she needed physical distance to maintain the emotional distance already shining in her eyes. "We're in the same town. And that's all we share now. I'm married. I have a son. For some god forsaken reason you're the new Sheriff and a crime has been committed. Solve it and let's just get though the next few weeks with as much dignity as we can, okay?"

There was plenty he wanted to say and more he needed to say. "I'll help fix up the house. The Paxton is out of the question. No argument."

Gabriella stared at him mouth agape. "I have no car. The Diner is closer to the Paxton."

"We can get a rental."

"I don't have money for that."

"No need." Troy started for the door. "Come on we have to go get Eliot from school."

Kelsi and Ryan helped Gabriella with her bags as they toted them inside. "You know you're always welcome here," Kelsi said politely.

"I know," Gabriella said ushering Eliot inside. "It's just safer for everyone else if less people are involved as possible."

"Sounds serious," Ryan said taking another bag from Gabriella.

"I wish you would tell me what's going on," Kelsi said as she closed her front door behind them.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Eliot said looking up at Gabriella.

"There's spaghetti on the stove, I'll warm it up," Kelsi said walking past them.

"I'll take these upstairs to the guestroom," Ryan said as he lifted another bag and tucked it under his arm.

"Thank you," Gabriella kept her hands on Eliot's shoulders as they made their way into the kitchen. "And thank you again for taking us in. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Well, The Sheriff is right, you can't stay at the Paxton after what happen to Philips. And after this afternoon, you seem like you need some help," she said turning on the stove and then walking across the kitchen to towards the fridge, "Eliot would you like some apple juice?"

Eliot looked up at his mother and she nodded that it was alright.

"Yes please."

Kelsi nodded and let out a sigh as she pulled a glass from the drying rack in the sink. "Jake is upstairs, probably playing with his race cars, you can go upstairs and play too if you like." Kelsi looked over to Gabriella and smiled, "Give us some time to catch up."

Eliot nodded and smiled as he took the juice and murmured a thank you.

Gabriella watched him leave the room and head up the stairs. "Ugh, I feel like the world's worst mother."

Kelsi shrugged as she looked at Gabriella with a sad expression, "What happened to you today?"

"What didn't happen?" Gabriella murmured as she pulled out a chair and took a seat at the counter.

"Well, you and Troy seemed to be getting along fine."

"Just the opposite," Gabriella said with a frown as she placed her head in her hands.

"Well it's been years," Kelsi said quietly, "hasn't that been long enough to get over whatever it is you're mad at him about?"

Not even close. Gabriella thought as she felt a buzzing mixture of embarrassment, lust and pure fury sizzle inside her as memories raced through her mind in a blur of color. He was gorgeous and smart and pretty much used to having women fall at his feet in a gooey puddle of hormonal need. When Gabriella had managed to withstand the urge to hurl herself at his manly chest. Troy had taken that as a direct challenge.

Of coursed she enjoyed every moment of it. Every time they were together, Troy found a way to touch her, be close to her. Even when they were arguing, which was most of the time, there was a sexual tension humming between them what wound tighter and tighter.

But then that night at the Millers happened and she been haunted for so long by that one explosive night with Troy Bolton that the slap of what happen next still stung vibrantly as it had all those years ago.

_Gabriella walked up the driveway quietly as she seen him working on his truck. He was always working on his truck. "I accidently took off with your sweater last night," she said quietly as she handed it to him. _

_Troy looked over at her almost as if he were uncomfortable with her being there. "You didn't have to bring it back." _

"_Is you're father home?"_

_Troy looked behind him at the house and then back at her, "No." _

"_I've never been to your house before," she said quietly._

"_Oh." If she expected a tour, she was doomed to disappointment. She was a tease. A gorgeous tease, with soft skin and a softer mouth. He was not about to sign up for a repeat of last night and risk another lecture about staying away from Gabriella Montez. _

"_So…" Why was she so chatty, and why did she care? "I leave the day after tomorrow."_

"_Well, then maybe I'll see you around sometime." _

_Gabriella dropped her arms to her sides, "I doubt it. They say I'm heading for Chicago."_

_Troy frowned. Lord she was beautiful. All her sun kissed skin, brown eyes and bouncy hair. Wearing a shirt that left a sliver of her mid-drift exposed to him. "Good Luck."_

_Gabriella felt her inside trembled with the cold hard slap of rejection. "Too bad." She pulled her rosy lips into a frown. "I thought we could at least be friends." _

"_I've never had a female friend."_

_She smiled and pointed at herself._

_His gaze followed her hand pointing at her breast beneath that thin blouse and lacy black slip. Last night, she'd pushed her breast and crotch into him, and he'd about gone off in his pants like he was fourteen again. It's what made him follow her past that no trespassing sign. "I don't want a female friend."_

_Her smile fell. "Any female or just me?"_

_He give about anything to relive that moment before his father's deputy had shined his flashlight on them. Then again did he really want a friend who he was dying to get naked? "Just you."_

"_Oh." _

"_Ella, I don't want to be your friend because there ain't nothing friendly about the way I want you."_

_Gabriella's breath hitched as she looked up at him. He noted the brief reaction of shock and pleasure in her brown eyes before it faded away into a cool stare. "Oh."_

"_Come on," he said closing the hood of his car._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Somewhere more private," he said with a hushed tone. _

_Everything inside started to hum to life with the memories of last night. Without a second thought she followed him as he led her into back yard. They walked for about fifteen minutes in silence. Then they stopped in front of a large oak. _

"_Take off your shoes," he instructed. _

"_Why?"_

_He pointed up. _

"_I'm wearing a skirt," she pointed out._

"_I'll help you. It's not hard. When I was younger I nailed some steps on the other side of the tree and built a fort up there." _

"_Is it safe?"_

"_You bet." Troy smiled and motioned towards the tree, "You first."_

"_Are you going to look up my skirt?"_

_He chuckled, "I'm going to try like hell."_

_He helped her to the first branch, and they climbed higher. Up more steps, higher to the next cluster of branches. Gabriella stood on the last step and peered over the top of the large platform secured in the thick limbs. "Will this hold me?"_

"_Of course," he put his hand on the seat of her behind and shoved one time pushing her onto the platform. _

_She looked down at him. "Thank you."_

_He grinned wickedly. "Anytime." He hoisted himself up and helped her to her feet. _

"_Are you sure this is going to hold both of us?" she questioned him. _

"_Of course. I know how to build things that last." Leaves overhead casted lacy patterns and shaded parts of his face as he reached out to her and pulled her closer to him. _

"_Why are we up here Troy?" _

"_Why do you think?"_

_Gabriella smiled as she looked up at the branches with a slight smile, "This is romantic."_

"_It is," he murmured as he slid his arm further across her waist and brought the front of her skirt to rest against his zipper. "You didn't come here to return my sweater did you?" _

_Against her pelvis, she could feel just how romantic he felt. She could feel the heat flooding her cheeks. She was pretty sure that's why she'd come. And maybe to catch one last glimpse of him if she could. "Then you tell me, why did I come here?"_

_He lowered his face and softly kissed her lips. _

_Her breath caught a little in her throat and she lifted her breast. _

"_You know what happens if you stay?"_

_She nodded as she looked up at him with slow smile, "I do."_

_He groaned, just above a whisper. His mouth opened over hers, and his tongue swept inside. He tasted different, like something she'd never experienced before last night. Hot, intoxicating, desire focused directly at her. She should be afraid and she was a little. But mostly she liked the rich, luscious desire pouring from him and all through her. It warmed her. It warmed the pit of her stomach and her breast ache. _

_He fed her wet kisses and reached for the top button on her shirt. His fingers brushed her bare throat and chest and she pulled away from his mouth so she could breathe. _

_He opened her blouse and pushed it from her shoulders. "Don't be afraid."_

_Gabriella's eyes looked up into his blue eyes looking down at her and taking it all in. "I'm not," she said quietly. "I just want to be good enough for you."_

_Troy smiled as she stood in front of him almost naked until the waist where her skirt hung on her hip. "Do you know how many times I dreamed of getting a girl up here." His thumbs brushed her breast and her pink nipples went tighten so much she ached. "And here you are. Better than anything I could have dreamed of." _

_He kissed her and touched her and everything around her went all hot and steamy. The air. His hands. His mouth sliding to her breasts. He sucked one nipple, then the other, until her legs felt weak and she and Troy sank to their knees. _

_His breath hit her face as he raised his head and pulled off his shirt. His eyes looked sleepy and shone with lust. She came up and met him for a kiss and they kissed and rubbed against each other. She hands tugging at the metal button on his pants. She was mindless, consumed with mindless greed and fiery lust. Her hands shook and fumbled with the zipped before her hand was inside his pants and wrapped around him. He was hard as steal and hotter than any flesh she'd ever felt before. _

"_Lie down, I want to make this so good for you."_

_She did as she was told, and he did as he promised. He touched between her legs, then after a few stokes just like the night before he positioned himself at her entrance. However unlike the night before there was no pinching pain as he entered her. This time it was slick, comfortable, welcoming. Her muscles were still sore but it felt good to have him inside her. _

_A day without his touch had been too long. _

_He moved carefully, sliding in and then back out. A fiery friction began to burn between them. Then he did it again. Again and again. Slow at first. In and out. Telling how good she felt. How beautiful. The hot push and slick pull and the fiery friction grew. _

"_Troy," she called out._

"_Yes, come for me." he breathe into her ear._

_She couldn't recall anything feeling this good. She couldn't breathe. She didn't need to breathe. She just wanted more. She moved with him, meeting his thrusts until the fiery friction spread from her thighs and flashed across her skin and her whole world blew apart._

"_You okay?"_

_She nodded. She was the same person, only different. She'd made an adult decision. She hadn't considered anyone else's wishes but her own. Anyone else's wants and needs and the world hadn't ended. That was what being with Troy Bolton did to her. That's what he made her feel. Like she didn't have to worry about everything her parents had done. All the things happening to her because of what her parents had done. When they were together he made her happy. He cared about her. He brought out the happiness in her. _

"_How many more times can we do that?"_

_Troy laughed softly as he pushed himself up to look down at her, "As many times as you like."_

_The answer was three. They had sex three more times in the large oak tree. Three more times until the sun slipped low enough to cast the first shadows of the night. Three more times until Troy stood up and help her dress. _

"_We should carve our initials into this tree," she said quietly._

"_I don't have a knife," Troy said concentrating on the buttons of her blouse. _

"_Oh," Gabriella was quiet as she thought about tomorrow and all that was happening to her. "I don't want to leave without saying goodbye."_

"_Then don't," Troy smiled, "I'll meet you here tomorrow at noon." He smiled and pushed her hair from her face. "You bring your gorgeous self and maybe a blanket and I'll bring a knife."_

_At exactly noon the following day, Gabriella managed to sneak away from her house and she crawled up into the oak tree. She dragged a blanket with her and sat in the shade of the oak leaves. She waited in the muggy air, and as the sun got hotter and slid west. She waited in the heat and humidity. She waited until she knew he wasn't coming. _

Needless to say the desire to see Troy Bolton again was there but not simmering like it used to. It was all very complicated.

"He's just not my favorite person, okay?"

"I'm getting that. But word around town is that he saved your life today."

"I saved my own life. I've got the wrecked car to prove it."

Kelsi let out a sigh as she poured a glass of water for Gabriella and placed it in front of her. "Whatever you say Ella."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I have been hard at work this week on a brand new website! The link is on my profile and as always I would really love it if you guys took some time to check it out when you can. I am really excited about the projects to come. My 2__nd__ book is shaping up better than I could hope for. The blog looks amazing my office is ready to be painted and I FINALLY brought a desk. Guys, 2015 is going to be a great year for us. As always check out Punkpoet69's twitter or facebook, let me see that support I love so much about you guys. _

"I suck at this," Gabriella said looking at the display case of doughnuts.

"Practice," Betty said looking at the case with a knowing smile.

Gabriella let out a sigh, "You're right," she told Betty as she looked at the shelf and made a second attempt at getting all the trays to fit. For a while there was a time she believed she was terrible at everything, useless and worthless and unlovable. If you're beaten down enough times, eventually you realize it the easiest to stay on the ground. It had taken her a long time to reprogram that hateful little voice in the back of her head; some days it was still a challenge.

Slipping the last tray into place she smiled to herself as she got all the trays to fit in the display case.

"Looks delicious."

The sound of his voice made her spring up straight as she looked at him with surprise. God, why did he have to look so good? She'd been avoiding him for three whole days, hoping like hell he'd just forget all about her and leave her alone.

"Hi Troy," she murmured as she wiped her powered hands on her apron.

"Good afternoon, I see your face is looking better."

Gabriella brought a hand up to her face and felt where her bruise had been. "What can I get for you?"

"Can I steal you away for lunch?"

"No," she said turning away from him and walking around the counter so she could go about taking orders.

"It's about the rental car," he said touching her forearm with his hand gently.

Gabriella tried desperately to ignore the sizzle of heat that shot up her arm to burn in the center of her chest. One touch, Gabriella thought. One touch from him and she was on fire. How was that fair? Hadn't her body learned the hard lesson her brain had over the past years? That she couldn't let herself care? That she couldn't trust what she felt for him because he so clearly wasn't interested?

"No need. Ryan's been able to drive me to work, and Kelsi been taking Eliot to school with Jake for me," she said making her escape.

"Ella."

Gabriella spun around and looked at him with an exhausted sigh, "Okay Troy, why don't you just say whatever it is you have to say and get this over with."

"Good to see you again, too."

Gabriella took a breath and huffed it out. "I think we're past the whole 'polite' thing don't you?"

Troy took her notepad and pen out of her hands and place them on the counter. "Betty, I need Mrs. Catania for a moment I'll bring her back after lunch."

"No problem Sheriff."

Once they were outside Gabriella shrugged free, "what is it with you and pulling me out of work? I have a job. I gotta feed my son."

Troy made his way to his cruiser, "Get in Catania."

"Oh for the love of god," she said rolling her eyes, "Stop calling me that." Untying her apron she made her way over getting into the cruiser as well.

"Let's talk about that night."

She flushed, the heat inside her bursting into an inferno of fire that raced through her system like an out of control blaze. "I'd rather not."

"Too damn bad," he said pulling out of the parking spot.

Well that was enough to stiffen her spine and strengthen her weakening will. She wasn't afraid of him, but she was afraid of what she felt for him. Naturally, admitting that to Troy was out of the question. She wouldn't give him any more ammunition to use against her. She was still too vulnerable to him, whether she liked acknowledging it or not, and there was just no way that she was going to line up for more pain. She'd been through enough.

"I didn't show up."

"Yeah that much I know," she said shortly. The memory was thick and rich and so clear it could still jab at her heart.

"I didn't call either, I was going to."

So much for memory lane. Mentally, she paved right over it.

"Really? What stopped you? Abducted by aliens?"

One corner of his mouth quirked. "Not exactly."

"What then? Broken dialing finger? Couldn't find a phone?" her tone was icy.

"None of the above," he said keeping his voice low. "It's complicated."

"So complicated that you couldn't be bothered in the past 15 years to come up with an explanation?"

"Yeah," he admitted uncomfortably. "Something like that."

Amazing that she could still feel disappointment after so many years. That even after a marriage and what felt like a life time in a whole new life that could still feel the pain cutting through her. "Great." She said slowly. "Glad we got that all straightened out."

Gabriella was torn. She wanted to know why he'd disappeared on her so abruptly after what she had considered the most magical, romantic, life-altering night of her life. But she also didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she cared.

"So how are you sleeping?" Troy asked as he came to a red light.

"Good. Everything is fine." Lie. She still couldn't sleep thought the night. She consistently awoke from the same nightmare only now when she saw her attacker he was wearing a ski mask and had a gun to her cheek.

From the corner of her eye she could see him, his gaze linger on her eyes, and she realized he knew she was lying.

"If you ever want to talk, have dinner or something," he said not really sure why.

"Not a good idea." She couldn't look at the man without getting all itchy.

"You can quit the act," Troy muttered.

"And what? Am I supposed to melt because you're suddenly all protective? I'm not sure how other women around here react to that move, but it's lost on me."

"It's not a move."

They pulled into the car lot and the cruiser came to a stop. Gabriella looked out and around them at all cars on the lot. "What are we doing here?"

"Your car looked like it was totaled, and the crime tech may have it for weeks, even if it isn't. I thought I'd give you a drive to get a rental. You might see no need for it now, but you strike me as the independent type and depending on the Evans is going to get old real quick."

"Nice of you to offer, but I can handle that myself," she countered as she tried to give him her best I-can-take-care-of-myself-thank-you expression. She considered his glare and decided it wasn't working.

"Get out of the car and pick out something you like."

"Just like that?" Gabriella said a little taken aback.

"I know the dealer here. He can take care of it."

Gabriella narrowed her gaze as she got out of the car and noticed the man in a white shirt and jeans walking towards them as if he expected them. He waved and smiled. Troy got out of his car and shook hands with the man. They had a short conversation.

"You must be Ella?" the man said, "I got something I think you might like." He led them to a brand-new, grey Honda CRV.

Confused Gabriella looked at Troy then back at the dealer, "Wait, I'm confused, I thought I was looking for a rental."

"This is it," said the dealer as he flashed a brilliant smile at her.

"You can rent it until you get your insurance check. Then you can decide if you want to buy this one or another one."

"I won't be dealing with insurance," Gabriella said looking at the car. It was definitely a luxury model and not the standard. The seats were beige leather and a navigation system was mounted in the center of the dash. The audio system was jack up and a power moon roof was carved in the ceiling.

"Yes she is," Troy countered as he ventured towards the back of the car.

"I can't afford this?"

"Don't worry about it. It's taken care of."

She frowned, squinting her eyes at him then looked back at Troy who was checking out the trunk. "What's going on? What do you mean, 'it's taken care of'?" she didn't know what was going on but if this was a favor or charity, she didn't like it.

"Ella, you're starting to insult me," he said, avoiding her questions. "I own this dealership and I can do whatever I want. If I want to loan you a car knowing you'll probably buy it when you get your insurance check, that's good business."

"She'll take it."

"What?" Gabriella looked back at Troy.

"It's perfect for the boy and you for now. It'll be great for the renovation and it practically pays for itself." Troy crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, you like it."

Gabriella looked back at the car. While it was true that she did like it. She wasn't sure she was ready for all the whiplash that was currently taking place. Plus she wanted to stay hidden. Dealing with her insurance even if it was under her maiden name, would certainly raise a couple of flags.

"Well?" the dealer asked.

"Oh screw it," Gabriella said quietly. "I'll take the damn thing."

"Great," the dealer exclaimed as he looked over at Troy and out reached his hands. "We're even then."

"Consider the fines paid."

Gabriella raised a brow as she looked from Troy to the dealer. It wasn't until the dealer had gone back inside that she brought it up again.

"Fines?"

Troy winked in her direction and lifted a finger to lips in a hushing motion.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" she smiled as she tried her hardest not to.

"Would you like an escort back to work?" he offered.

"No," Gabriella murmured, "I capable from here on."

Weeks passed, and although Troy kept a close watch on her, there was little information from him about the carjacking. That was because they had nothing. The attacker wore a ski mask and gloves. The diner surveillance tape revealed nothing. No prints either. He wore gloves. If he had injuries when she crashed the car, he didn't bleed, because the crime tech found no fluids to test for DNA. No Hair. No fibers. Nothing. It was like he was never there.

"You're lucky to have me. No other man would want you."

"Shut up, no one wants to hear what you think. Your mouth is only good for one thing, and it isn't talking. Now get on your knees. Slut."

"God, Gabriella, You're so stupid. You should be grateful I even stay with you. I don't know why I do when I could have women ten times hotter than you who have actual tits instead of whatever those are. I guess I pity you because you're so damn pathetic."

"What did you say to me, bitch? I'm going to make you wish you'd never open your mouth you stupid whore. Get over here. Ha, are you trying to run away from me? You seriously think you can escape me? That's so cute. Now stop crying- I haven't even given you anything to cry about yet!"

"I only did it because I love you. It was your fault, anyway. If it wasn't for you provoking me then this never would have happened. Now wipe the blood off your face and get up. That looks like it's going to leave a bruise. See what you made me do?"

Gabriella sat up with a start, the bedsprings creaking in protest beneath her. The four walls of Kelsi's guest bedroom greeted her, steady and unwavering. She wasn't back there in New York, thank God. No, she was in Highland Meadows, safely tucked into a bed miles away from him. She breathed a massive sigh of relief and waited for her heart rate to return to normal.

The distance didn't matter. She knew she'd no longer be sleeping for the night. Not after a nightmare like that. She could practically feel him there on top of her, smelling his sour breath as he grabbed her by the upper arms, squeezing her so tightly that she nearly cried out.

If she closed her eyes, it was almost like he was shaking her again, throwing her back and forth like a little rag doll until her skull hit the headboard of the bed with a sickening crack. She could feel the impact. Smell the stench of beer on his breath. Taste the blood as she bit down hard on her tongue, the world spinning out of control before she lost consciousness.

She couldn't bear to keep her eyes shut a moment longer.

Tossing the covers off of her she looked besides her in the bed where Eliot lay peacefully at rest hanging on to a stuffed dinosaur. Carefully she eased herself out of bed and grabbed her sweater pulling it over her night t-shirt. She needed to run. She'd feel better after a run. She slipped her bare feet into her sneakers she'd left by the door of the room and quietly snuck out.

By the time she'd reach the Highland Meadows elementary school's athletic track it was already 4:00 a.m. The track was a fourth of a mile, so Gabriella determined she'd run eight laps to make the two mile goal she set for herself. She pulled a hair band from her wrist and tied her hair up into a ponytail before she warmed up, bending from her waist to stretch until her hands touched the rough surface of the cinder track.

The October air was crisp but she would barely notice the chill after a lap or two. She began running in place her long legs moving in rhythm. Just then a silver-haired man slowly jogged past her, openly appraising her from head-to-toe. She'd seen him on the track before and each time he'd eyed here like she was a chocolate chip cookie fresh from the oven. He had annoying habit of disregarding her back-the-hell-off glares.

She ignored him and began running her laps, passing him easily as she shot forward. A man in a black baseball cap wearing mirrored sunglasses and a black hooded sweatshirt say in the bleacher smoking a cigarette. There was something about him that made her feel uncomfortable. He appeared to be focused on her but thanks to the mirrored sunglasses, she couldn't be certain. She shrugged it off as best she could. Blaming her overactive imagination on her nightmares.

Heaven knows, since her carjacking she had lost her sense of trust and gained an extreme and unreasonable suspicion of other people and their motives. She spent more time looking in her rearview mirror than watching the road ahead of her. She'd even become more suspicious of all the men in Highland Meadows that she caught looking at her, asking herself could he be the carjacker? Could he be working for her husband? Could he want to kill her?

A tall, muscular man in a hooded gray sweatshirt sprinted past her on lap two. His powerful thighs and legs were tan and covered with fine hair. His muscular body was lean but athletic, she noted. He looked to be about 6'5 and around 230 pounds. The hood on his sweatshirt covered his head so she couldn't get a good look at his face. Needless to say her curiosity was peeked. She'd been out here over the weeks since Kelsi mentioned it and she'd never seen him before.

She quicken her pace to get a glimpse of his face, but he was running too fast for her to catch up with him. He was already past the starting port while she was just a little over half way there. A sudden breeze whipped at her ponytail she was nearing her fourth lap, was winded, but holding up. Running made her feel lithe and full of energy.

Running was also a good activity to drive Troy out of her thoughts. Lately that accomplishment was a feat in itself. He was making weekly, sometimes bi-weekly visits to the house to help her with the dry wall, the floors, the electric and even cleaning the windows on one occasion. It was just as he promised in his spare time Troy was helping her work on the house. She had to admit that flipping the house wasn't entirely a bad idea. It would get her enough money to get her out of Highland and to the next town. Seeing how his murder case and the carjacking case had gone cold he couldn't really expect her to just stick around forever could he?

The man in the gray sweatshirt passed her again, his shoes pounding the cinder surface. But this time, he slowed his speed once he was several feet ahead of her. Soon he was jogging beside her. As she turned to look at him, he jerked down the hood to his sweatshirt with a mischievous smile that sent shockwaves through her system.

"Troy?" Her shocked expression quickly turned to irritation as she hastened her speed. He easily kept up with her, barely winded while her own lungs seemed ready to burst. Her heart tripped wildly against her ribs more by his presence than physical exertion.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"It's my job to be here."

"What?" they slowed to a walk. Several minutes passed before either of them spoke.

"Do you know we still haven't found Philips killer?" Troy said pointedly, "or your carjacker for that matter?"

"Why are you telling me this?" she said as she considered the quick and disturbing thought.

"Because the point is that their still out there." He paused for a second then went on. "You should really be more careful about your safety. What are you doing out here alone?"

"I can take care of myself."

Troy caught her arm stopping her. "Seriously? Because from where I'm standing it looks like you need a little help. That guy on the bleachers has been watching you for the last 5 nights have you even noticed he followed you home last night?"

Gabriella eyes widen as she spun around and noticed that the man in question was gone. Turning back to Troy she let out a gasp, "You followed me?"

"Yes."

Gabriella yanked her arm out of his grasp and pushed forward. Her left ankle gave way, sending her crashing down to the cinder track. She landed with a thud on her side, and a lightning bolt of pain shot up from her ankle.

She moaned and was aware of Troy's large hands touching her body as he gently turned her over to inspect her injuries. He carefully unlaced her shoe and removed it, along with her sock. She shrieked as he prodded her ankle and foot with his fingers.

"Easy, babe. I know it hurts." His voice was soothing and did not reveal the cold knot in his stomach when he saw the extent of her injuries. The entire right side of her leg was scraped and bleeding with dark bits of cinder embedded in her flesh.

She tried to rise to inspect the injuries for herself, but he gently-yet firmly-pushed her back down. Her ankle was throbbing violently now. Troy handed her back the shoe, effortlessly scooped her up in his arms and began walking.

"Put me down," she said weakly.

"Hell, no. You can't walk on that foot," he growled.

"Where are you taking me?" Whatever his answer was, she was in too much pain and panic to argue, "Call Kelsi and check on Eliot. He's all alone." She gazed up at his face, and then laid her head on his shoulder, trying to ignore the pain shooting up her leg and trip of her heartbeat at his nearness.

She'd been through worse than this. Her body had walked off a beating worse than this.

"Put me down I can walk on it. I have to get back to Eliot."

"I'm taking you to the hospital. I'll make sure Eliot gets to school just fine."

Gabriella could barely remember anything other than him placing her safety inside the front seat of his truck and closing the door softly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello, sleepyhead. You missed all the excitement." The nurse smiled down at her and patted her arm. "We cleaned out the cuts and scrapes on your legs and took some x-rays of your ankle." She held a tiny flashlight to Gabriella's eyes to examine her pupils.

"Is it broken?"

"You have a severe sprain. I imagine the doctor is going to tell you to stay off your foot for a while. We extracted quite a bit of cinder and small rocks from your leg but I don't think it will scar if that's a worry." She paused for a second then went on. "It's a good thing the Sheriff brought you in here so fast. That leg could have easily gotten infected. He's quite the hero."

"Is that right," Gabriella said adjusting herself so she could sit up and see what time it was.

"He's still here, he's been here for the past three hours wearing out the floor in the waiting room. He was not a happy camper when told him he couldn't stay in here with you. Dr. Evans thought she was going to have a fight on her hands."

"What?" None of this made sense.

"I called the receptionist to get him when I saw you were coming around."

Suddenly the door flew open and Troy rushed to the bed. Anxiety flickered across his face as he looked down at her.

"What are you doing here?" she said weakly.

"As you can see," the nurse began, "she's doing alright in a little pain, perhaps, but her ankle will be good as new in a few weeks." The nurse handed him a small bottle. "Here are some pills that will help with the pain. Make sure she takes one every four hours for the next couple of days. The doctor also recommends ice on her ankle. Just keep her off her feet for a couple of days. The doctor also wants her to wear special medical boot that will give her a little support and stability when she tries to walk. I'll finish your paperwork so you can leave." She then turned to Gabriella.

"You are probably going to want to sleep when you get home. But that's to be expected. The injection won't wear completely out for a couple of hours." With that, the nurse quickly left the room.

"Damn it Troy," Gabriella said looking up at him her words lacked the anger she intended. "Where is Eliot?"

"At school."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because I talked to Kelsi ten minutes ago."

Gabriella moved to get up and then sank back down when it proved to be too much energy she just didn't have. "How am I going to work?"

"Safe to say you're not going to."

"I have too."

"You don't have too, you're just stubborn."

Gabriella glared at him as a grin overtook his features.

"I'm taking you home," he commanded.

Before she could object, he lifted her from the bed and carried her out into the hall. He ignored the curious onlookers in the emergency area and pushed through the double doors that led to the parking lot. He carefully placed Gabriella inside his truck as if she were a priceless vase he didn't want to break. He rushed back to get the paperwork and boot, then slipped back into the truck and started the engine.

"Let me take care of you Ella."

"I can take care of myself. Besides Kelsi is…"

"Kelsi is at school and Ryan is at work. You need someone to look after you."

Gabriella let out a sigh, she was too tired to protest. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Once they reached the house Troy scooped Gabriella in his arms and carried her inside. Troy took her all the way upstairs to her bedroom and lowered her onto the bed, lifting her injured foot and gently placing another pillow beneath it.

He went to the kitchen downstairs and returned with a bag filled with ice, a towel and two bottles of water from the refrigerator. He pulled the bottle of pain pills from his pocket and put it on her night stand.

Gabriella watched as he sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping a towel around the bag of ice before molding it around her ankle. His fingers lightly slid up her leg as he examined the ugly multicolored bruises that had formed. His touch sent a wave of unbearable heat through her.

"Troy, thank you for bringing me home." She cleared her throat, then said, "You really don't have to stay any longer. I can take care of myself."

"I'm not leaving. Deal with it." He moved next to her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. He gently pressed her head against his hard chest.

All thoughts of his leaving left her as she lay against him. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his body, his steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

Her eyes slowly drifted opened and she was lying in bed alone covered with a blanket. It was the first time in a long time that she didn't wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. Her body felt well rested, at ease, relaxed and calm. Stretching out her body she felt a sharp pain shoot through her ankle bringing her back to reality.

That was when she remembered who had been there right before she drifted off to sleep. The sound of footsteps coming up the hallway steps caught her attention and she listened for the voices recognizing one as Eliot's.

How long has she been asleep? Lifting a hand to her hair she realized she wasn't wearing her dirty sweatshirt. She was now wearing a spaghetti strap top and her hair had been taken down. Had she done that? Shifting her fingers through it she panicked a little, her hair had been brushed out. Pushing back the covers she looked down at her shorts where her yoga pants had once been. What the hell?

"Hi mom."

"Hey baby," Gabriella quickly covered herself and reached out a hand to her son who carefully avoiding her ankle got onto the bed and climbed up to her and wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

"Mr. Bolton helped me with my homework," Eliot said eagerly.

"How are you feeling?" Troy said nonchalantly, lifting the blanket at the end of the bed as he spoke.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella tugged the blanket down in alarm as she motioned towards her son.

"Just checking on your foot," he said tugging the blanket off and exposing her limb again. "It's pretty discolored and swollen. Be prepared for a shock."

She peered down at her foot. It was at least twice its size and had turned multiple shades of purple during the day.

"Wow that looks cool!" Eliot hovered over her ankle looking at it, "Does it hurt mom?"

"Only when I move," she said with a tight smile as she braced herself on her hands a little.

"It looks just like those spots under your eye that you use to get when-"

"Eliot." Gabriella said firmly, "Why don't you go play with Jake so I can talk to Mr. Bolton about something important."

"Is everything okay?" Eliot looked at Troy then at Gabriella with confusion.

"Yeah," Troy said placing a hand on Eliot shoulder, "You're mom just needs my help right now."

"Help with what?"

"With my ankle honey," Gabriella said quietly biting back a few tears.

"Is he a doctor?"

"No but I am someone who can help," Troy smiled at him reassuringly, "Everything's going to be just fine."

Gabriella watched as Eliot got off the bed and made his way out of the room. Once they were by themselves she wiped her eyes. "Troy what happened to my clothes?" her face blushed vibrant shades of pink.

"I put them over there after I took them off you this morning, I couldn't let you sleep in those torn and dirty clothes." He lips pulled up into a wicked smirk. "Don't worry. I didn't look. Because if I had, I would have told you that you still have the most amazing breast I've ever seen after all these years." He couldn't go on. It was too damn funny. He laughed as her eyes widened.

"I can't believe you-"

"You're so damn beautiful," he murmured without thinking.

She swayed as if his words had delivered a physical blow.

"Don't say that," she said, shaking her head for emphasis. "I'm so furious with you. I just don't want to hear it."

Her eyes flashed, and yeah, there was fury there but he also saw desire. The same hunger that held him in a tight grip. "I get it. You're mad. But mad tells me you still care. If you didn't, that anger would have been gone a long time ago."

She bit down on her bottom lip but she didn't deny it. That was enough for him. Troy couldn't stand it anymore. He been away from her too long, had wanted her too much. Shifting closer to her he pulled her in close and kissed her.

For a split second, he thought she'd pull away, but that moment passed in a heartbeat and then she was leaning into him, kissing him back as if this kiss meant life itself. His tongue tangled with hers and hot shafts of pleasure shot through him, dazzling his brain, enflaming his body.

Her hands on his back felt like live wires, searing his skin right though the fabric of his shirt. Lifting one hand he pushed his fingers through her soft, silky hair and relished the slick feel of those curls sliding across his skin.

He would have kissed her all night, would have given up food, water and even air to breathe if he could keep his mouth fused to hers. But all too soon that kiss ended and she was pulling away, moving out of his arms and looking up at him through wide shocked eyes.

"I can't believe you did that," she whispered.

"I didn't do it alone," he reminded her.

Shaking her head, she said, "That was just instinct."

"Well, let's hear it for instincts then."

She laughed but there was no humor in the sound. Lifting on hand to her mouth, she whispered, "We can't do this."

"We were meant to do this," he countered, his voice low, deep and filled with the same need he could see was nearly strangling her.

"If that were true," she said, "you wouldn't have left me waiting all those years ago."

"Yeah." He pushed one hand through his hair and blew out a breath, "I should've showed up. Should have talked to you before you left."

"I agree."

"Ella you were leaving, there was nothing I could do to stop it. I didn't want to hurt you."

"And how'd that work out for you?" Gabriella said crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't do this. I have a son. I have a husband and as soon as you tell me I can, I going to sell my father's house and put Highland Meadows_ very_ far behind me."

"Ella?" Troy turned so he was facing the wall and not her. "Why are you so content with running?"

"Because it's all I have."

"No it's not," Troy frowned. "You could file for divorce."

"No, I can't because you don't know my husband. You don't understand. If he finds me he's going to kill me. It's the only way that he can get the money. He's not going to let me go. There are only two ways out of this marriage Troy. I let him kill me or I keep running."

Troy turned to face her, his body going ridged as he stared at her in disbelief. "What money?"

"His grandmother passed a little over two months ago and she stipulated in the will that I was to inherit the estate and her accounts. She told me she was sorry for the way he treated me and that I was the only one she knew who could take care of her estate. She didn't trust Michael with the money, she knew he'd gamble it away."

"So what?" Troy said a little confused. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters to him." Gabriella looked down at her hands, "According to Michael his grandmother's affairs should stay in the family. It doesn't look right for her to do what she did. In fact, she even stipulated in the will that if he were to tamper with the account he'd lose his trust fund."

"These all sound like good things Ella."

"Troy, if something happens to me Elliot would get everything and until he's of age its Michael who would be in charge of the estate." Gabriella let out a low breath, "I didn't just leave Michael because he hit me one too many times. I left him because he tried to kill me."

There was silence from both of them as they watched each other intently. Gabriella moved to get out of bed and Troy jerked forward to stop her, "Just stop." Gabriella said holding out a hand to stop him. She learned a long time ago how to manage absolute agony… how to smile through it, even. Compared to some of the horrors she'd experienced, this was nothing.

But Troy didn't know that.

"Where are you going?"

It was Troy's first time seeing her injured, but it certainly wasn't the first time she'd been hurt. Gabriella stumbled a little on the first step but by the second step she had her Barings. "See?" she said triumphantly once she standing up straight. "I'm just a little banged up, that's all."

Wordlessly Troy watched her his lips set in a frown. His jaw was clenched and a scowl distorted his handsome features. He didn't say a word. In fact he looked away from her and at the floor.

Gabriella began the laborious ask of dragging her beat up body towards the washroom. The movement brought back memories she had preferred to keep buried. She hadn't expected that she'd find herself in this position yet again, even if the circumstances were markedly different.

Halfway there she was lifted and felt her body press against the solid feel of Troy's, "No, you don't have to help me."

"Shut up," he said coming into the bathroom and setting her down on the tub ledge. Troy bent down in front of her taking her injured foot and putting it in the boot. "You might not want the help but you're going to take it," he said adjusting the straps accordingly. "You have a seven year old son you depends on you. Who needs you because his father's failed him. Who is going to need someone to teach him right from wrong. You're going to take the help because you need to get better so you can take care of your son."

Troy finished strapping the boot and stood up his eyes watching her carefully, "Now tell me everything this time. Why did you get involved with this man?"

When she didn't answer he came down to her eye line and placed a hand on her cheek gently. "Let me help you."

"I don't know why some people are so cruel," she sighed looking away from him, "I remember back when I thought my husband was a good guy. My friends certainly thought so. They pushed me to be with him and for a while, everything seemed great."

Troy didn't say anything he just listened intently. Hanging on every word.

"But then little by little, his true color came out. I think that's how I got drawn in… at first he was charismatic and charming, saying and doing all the right things. He reminded me so much of the last time I was happy and I just wanted to be happy again so badly." Bringing a hand up to her temple she let out a sigh and looked back at Troy. "It wasn't until after Eliot. When the name calling started, and then the hitting… and it was gradual. It wasn't as though he bent my finger back so far it broke on Day One."

Gabriella shook her head as she narrowed her eyes with blunt hatred, "No. He waited to do that and that was because I over cooked his eggs."

"I'm sorry."

Gabriella looked down at her leg, "What on earth are you apologizing for? It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry I was the last time you were happy and I'm sorry I was an asshole for not saying goodbye."

Silently she nodded, "I thought once I left him, that would be the end it. But I have flashbacks… nightmares… I guess I'm not strong enough to get past it."

"Not strong enough?" Troy repeated incredulously. "Ella what happened the night you left Michael."

Gabriella let another breath as she reached up and pushed her hair back from her face, "I was lying in bed, I had left the hall light on for Eliot and Michael was downstairs. He hadn't come to bed yet." She paused for a moment as she picked at her index finger. "I laid there for a while waiting for him to come up. Wondering what kind of mood he'd be in. If I'd have to entertain him or not. He was a lot more angrier after Nana's will."

When she stopped this time Troy noticed her wipe away a barely visible tear. Shifting from his position across from her he came up on to the tub so he was sitting beside her and gently almost hesitantly he placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently.

"I was forcing myself to stay awake because Michael doesn't like going to bed alone. I was about to get up for a glass of water when I hear him come in. I could tell he was drunk so I laid very still. He was mumbling about something. Something about the estate. He got into bed, he climbed on top of me, I watched him the whole time. It was like there was nothing there. That's when he said it."

"I don't need you anymore."

"W-what?"

Gabriella felt her body still from the inside out as she looked up at her husband, his eyes red rimmed with sleep deprivation and whiskey. His hands came up to her face the grimy feeling of his hands on her skin as he pressed them onto her cheeks. It wasn't the touch of man in love. Of a man seeking forgiveness. She knew this was going to hurt. She knew by the touch that he was going to make it painful.

"You thought you were so smart getting her on your side," his voice was harsh as he straddled her body keeping her trapped underneath him.

"Michael," she said pleadingly.

The sound of the slap across her face surprised her more than the actual sting. Her entire face was now facing the wall and she looked at the nightstand. At the lamp, an empty glass, a discarded book she stopped reading a long time ago.

Before she knew what was happening his hands were around her neck. Tight, warm, forceful, his grip shaking. "I found a way around all of you little stipulations," he grunted as he watched her gasping for breath.

"Michael, Please-" her voice was rasp as she struggled to free her arms only successful to get her left arm free. "Don't."

"I just need my son," Michael grinned as he began shaking her a little harder, "I would become manger of his estate until he's of age, I don't need you at all."

Gabriella felt panic coursing through her, things were beginning to fade out, and her hand was reaching. She knocked the glass over, the book went next. Then her fingers wrapped around the lamp. The bolt of adrenaline shot through her and she lifted the lamp crashing it down on Michael head as hard as she could.

His body went limp. His hands loosen and Gabriella panicked as she pushed herself off the bed and out from under him pushing his unconscious body to the other side of the bed. Falling to the floor she panted heavily as the air rushed into her lungs. Her body on fire her lungs pumping hard against her ribcage. This was it. Her chance. If she was going to live she was going to have to move.

Gabriella raced quickly towards her purse then to her jeans neatly folded on the chair. Shoving her feet into her running shoes she ran out the door towards Eliot's room where she quickly packed a bag and then woke him. It took a total of four minutes to get out of the house. Seconds to drive out of the driveway and what felt like miles before her or Eliot stopped sobbing.

"It's alright," Troy's voice said quietly as she buried her face into his shirt. She wasn't aware that she'd turned into him, nor was she aware that she even started crying, she didn't even know when she'd come to be in his lap. But there they were in Kelsi's guest bathroom his arms wrapped around her as she sat in his lap her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella spent the next two days limping around Kelsi's house. She could only image that this is what house arrest felt like. Troy hadn't been back since he left that night, which could mean a lot of things. A lot of things she didn't want to think about. She was tired of being cooped up. Tired of looking at the same four walls of Kelsi's living room and guest bedroom, she needed to go out. If only for a walk than it would be something, she wouldn't feel so helpless and fragile. In fact her father's house was within walking distance from here. She should go check up on how the renovations were going.

In jeans and light grey t-shirt Gabriella started the journey towards her childhood home. The warm air whistled through her hair, blowing it about her face. She tucked her hands in her pockets as she made her way along the sidewalk.

Life in Highland Meadows seemed so different from what she was used to but so much like what she remembered. It was as if the whole town had been imprisoned outside the loops of time and change waiting just for her return. Childhood memories and old emotions slid through her head one languid spin at a time. She felt the old mixed bag of emotions. Old emotions that always lay dormant until allowed herself to go that far back in memory.

There was always a confusion of love and longing, disappointment and missed opportunity related to this small town. Thoughts about her parents, who they pretended to be, who they really were and in the end how the bad just seemed to be all they were.

People never looked at her same way after her father was convicted. And when her mother left the looks of sympathy just got worst. But her childhood wasn't awful. Some of her earliest memories were of her mother dressing her up for a pageant. Of course the memories had blurred with age, the over-the-top pageant dresses and piles of fake hair clipped to her head were just faded recollections.

But she remembered the feelings, though. She remembered the fun excitement and comforting touch of her mother's hand. She remembered the joy her mother got from listening to her sing, watching her perform. There was never a school play or musical Gabriella hadn't been a part of. A holiday production Gabriella hadn't auditioned for. Dressing up and playing make believe was what her and her mother did best.

Her relationship with her father had always been confusing and difficult. A push and pull. An emotional tug of war that she always seemed to lose. Of course as a little girl she had memories of piggyback rides and photos of pillow fights with her father but it seemed like once she entered High School, their relationship changed. The more emotion she showed, the more she tried to cling to him the more he pushed her away until she gave up.

Then there was the conviction. He asked her not to come see him. He signed away his rights. He never called, never wrote. Just like that she was shipped off to Chicago. New parents, new life, new fears and anxieties.

Gabriella stopped when she stood outside her father's house. It was the birds she noticed first. There were large, dark flying in lazy circles up ahead. Vultures. Nature's garbage disposals. Not uncommon to see out here in the small tow located in the middle of nowhere but a little off putting.

Walking up the walk was when she noticed the stench. It assailed her senses; it was permeating and nauseating. She had never smelled anything liked it. Bringing her arm up, she tucked her nose into the elbow of her arm. "Oh my god," she murmured as she looked around the front yard. It was probably a raccoon or something that had gotten sick. Gabriella began making her way to the back of the property. Whatever it was she needed to get rid of it before Eliot came around.

The sickening stench was overpowering now, and her stomach was churning. She lifted her shirt to cover her nose and mouth. She kept walking, the crunch of some fallen leaves and rubbish from the house crunching under her footsteps. Where was it coming from?

The vultures seemed closer. She could hear them now, squawking back and forth as if in an argument. There was also another sound; the buzzing of insects that grew louder as she approached. As soon as she saw the thick cloud of flies she began frantically swatting at them as they flew into her eyes and mouth. The pungent scent was worse the closer she got. She could barely breathe.

Lack of being able to see clearly she tripped over a tree root, her hands stretched out in front of her breaking her fall and landing in something warm. That was when she saw the maggots. It seemed like they were millions of them. "Oh God!" she cried. It was a body. It was a woman whose face and body was covered with filth, flies and maggots. A stained blue satin ribbon was wrapped around her body with a large grotesques bow planted between the small of her breasts. And that's when Gabriella recognized the face. It was Betty.

Gabriella's throat filled with bile. She turned to her side and threw up what was left of her breakfast. Pushing herself up she began running back towards the front of the house screaming for help. For anyone help her. She felt hot tears flowing down her cheeks and realized she was crying.

"Help!" her screamed. Her tears were blinding now but her legs kept moving. She flew across the yard onto the sidewalk slamming against a hard solid body that dropped a bucket and tools. Both of them tumbling down to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Troy exclaimed as she clung to him, her nails digging into his back. She was crying hysterically and he couldn't understand what she was saying. Troy tried to stand but, she wouldn't loosen her grip.

"Ella, what's going on? What's back there? Honey, look at me!"

Her mouth moved, but nothing that came out made sense. She thought she was going to be sick again. No. Not now.

"Body." She had to make him understand.

"What?" Troy pulled Gabriella to her feet and moved her towards his truck. Leaning her against it for support and holding her shoulders. "Try that again. What happened?"

"There's a body in the backyard." There, it was out. "It's Betty."

"Shit. Stay here. Don't move." He gently pushed her against the truck, steeped back to make sure her legs would hold then ran towards the backyard.

Moments later she could hear him talking. He seemed to be giving order to someone. Finally, he came around the house growling at someone on the phone. "Get out here now. Send the crime techs and the M.E., too. A body was just found on the Montez property." Troy tossed his phone on the dashboard of his truck and pulled Gabriella into his arms, holding her as tightly as he could, his heart beating as erratically as hers.

Once her initial shock had worn off, she shivered, though she wasn't cold. There was a dead woman in her father's backyard. Betty. How was she going to tell Kelsi? What was going to happen to the diner? Was she still employed? How did the killer know where her father property was? Icy fear twisted around her heart and clamped tight.

Once they secured the area with crime scene tape, deputies moved in and out of the backyard, sometimes stopping to talk to each other. Troy stood near his truck having a serious conversation with Taylor, who appeared to be a jerk of epic proportions. As soon as she found out that Gabriella has discovered the body, she had sequestered that Gabriella be placed in the backseat of her car until she had a chance to talk to her further. What was there to talk about?

A news truck pulled up, and a woman in a suit holding a microphone hurried past, along with a cameraman. They were stopped by a deputy, who was then peppered with questions.

The longer Gabriella sat in the back of Taylor green Ford, the more pissed she became. Why couldn't she be standing out there like the rest of them? Why couldn't she have stayed in Troy's truck? Better yet, why couldn't she go home? She needed to get her son. She smelled like rotting garbage. The stench coated every inch of her body and hair like a stinking, sticky film. Enough was enough.

She flew out of the back seat, slamming the door behind her. She wasn't a freaking criminal. She was sick of waiting, tired of being ignored. She was going home, damn it. To be with her friend and her son.

"Excuse me," she said tapping on Troy's shoulder. "You remember me. I'm the one who's been stuck in a back of a car for what seems like hours. Unless I'm a suspect and you're going to arrest me, I'm going home."

Her tone angered him. Who the hell did this woman think she was, challenging his authority like that in front of his deputies? "If I tell you to stay in the back of the car then you damn well better stay there until we get around to you."

"Really?" Gabriella said placing her hands on her hips.

"Really," he challenged.

"Mrs. Catania is it?" Taylor asked coming up to Troy with a white envelope. "We have a search warrant to search the premises."

"Fine, search it. Have the time of your life." Gabriella turned back to Troy. "I want to go home."

"Not. Going. To. Happen." He said pausing between each word.

"I'll need to ask you some questions Mrs. Catania," Taylor said taking out her note pad.

Gabriella glared at Troy before turning to Taylor, "What is it you want to know?"

"Mrs. Catania, Let talk about how you happened to find the body in your backyard?"

"Call me Gabriella," she said crossing her arms. "This property belongs to my father. What is it you would like to know?"

"Why don't you start from the beginning, and tell me how you knew the body would be in your backyard." Her words were said calmly as if there wasn't an accusation in them.

Gabriella lips flattened into a firm straight line. "I didn't know the body would be in the backyard. What are you getting at?"

"You got to be kidding?" Troy interjected with a low voice, "You can't be suggesting that she knew that the body was there."

"Why not?" Taylor turned towards Troy, "Do you have reason to believe otherwise. Other than the fact that you're clearly involved with Mrs. Catania."

"Over the line Mckessie," Troy's voice was firm.

"You're over the line," she shot back. Turn back to Gabriella she narrowed her gaze, "Just start from the beginning."

"I was taking a walk."

"By yourself?"

Gabriella arched her brow as she looked questioningly at Taylor, "Yes, why is that a crime?"

"No just weird that someone who was almost carjack and killed a couple of days ago would venture out by themselves." Taylor jotted something down on her notepad. "Tell me, is there any reason why you chose this particular area for your walk?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy with concern then back at Taylor, "Yes, I wanted to check on the renovations for the house. I was hoping to turn it around and sell it."

"The location of the body was deep within the property. Tell me how did you happen to stumble upon this unique find?"

"I noticed the horrible smell and there were vultures circling the area. I thought it was a dead animal, I have a young son. I wanted to remove it from the property before he came home from school."

"Interesting." Taylor murmured as she wrote down the last of what Gabriella had said. "I'll let you know if I have any additional questions. Thanks for your time." Taylor turned to walk away.

"Hey," Gabriella shouted after her. "I have some questions of my own."

Taylor raised a brow as she turned around to face Troy and Gabriella, "Do you Mrs. Catania?"

"Has Kelsi been notified or is she going to have to find this out from the television?"

"We sent deputies to her place of work a while ago." Taylor said looking over at Troy, "I don't think it'd be a good idea for her to stay with the Evan's while this case is under investigation."

"Agreed."

"You realize someone's trying to kill me don't you?"

"So you've informed us."

"They're just going to keep killing everyone unless you let me go."

Taylor frowned a moment and then looked back up at her with a suspicious look that was not lost on Gabriella. "You're not going out of town anytime soon, are you?"

Unbelievable. "I don't have any trips planned."

"Good. Then you let me and Sheriff worry about that. Just make sure I can reach you if I have more questions."

When Taylor was gone Gabriella turn towards Troy. "Do you think I'm guilty?"

"What I think doesn't matter, it's the evidence and your attitude that's putting you in hole." He said ushering her to his truck. He touched her waist as they walked. The sexual awareness from his touch tickled her mind, but Gabriella didn't fuss; she was too busy trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her life was spinning out of control. Panic buzzed in her head. She was a suspect. Betty was dead. She was under investigation. Someone was trying to kill her. Was it Michael? Was he watching her right now?

She climbed into his, "Now where are we going?"

"My house."

"Your house?" Gabriella stopped in her tracks as she looked down at him as if he were crazy. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Troy let out a sigh as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Why?"

Had he forgotten the other night in Kelsi's guest bedroom? Their kiss. Okay, maybe he didn't see that as a bad thing but she did. "I'll find someplace else to stay."

"Is this because I kissed you the other night?" he asked as if reading her mind.

"Oh, it's not the kiss," she snapped. "It was your beady eyes looking at my naked body. While I was passed out on medication. And telling me how great my tits are. That's is the problem." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Look, I'll admit I was probably wrong to have undressed you like that."

"Probably?" she squinted at him as she sat down.

"Why is it women focus on one word? I said I was sorry."

"Jeez, I totally missed that part."

Troy shut the passenger side door and went around to the other side opening up the door and climbing in. "Okay, I said I was wrong. Isn't it the same thing?"

"You said you were probably wrong," she corrected.

He stared at the truck ceiling as if in frustration. "You don't have anywhere else to go."

"Yes," she lied and started brainstorming because…

"Where?"

Because she knew he was going to ask her that. She mentally searched for options and came up blank.

"We're adults, Ella." Her time was obviously up.

"Really because whenever we're alone together we don't act like it."

Both his eyebrows arched over his soft blue eyes. "We? Are you actually taking part of the blame here?"

"I never said I didn't share in the responsibility. But I didn't remove your clothing while you were sleeping either."

"Probably a good thing," he mumbled.

"Yeah. Probably." Silence filled the parked truck.

"Look," he said. "I have an extra bedroom and –"

"You can honestly tell me that you won't… that we won't do anything."

"I can honestly tell you that if you tell me no, I'll accept it."

"But you're not above trying?" she asked.

"Probably not." he grinned at her.

"The fact that I'm married with a son doesn't do anything for you?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "Your husband's a criminal. And I like your kid."

"You like my kid?"

"He's smart, funny, likes aliens, what's not to like?"

Gabriella let out a long breath as she thought about getting naked with him. Both before and after she'd found out she had a psycho killer after her. Now how bad was that? Someone was killing people around her and making a beeline right for her and it still wasn't enough to douse the flames of desire.

"Let's be logical," he said.

Okay, she'd give logic a shot. And logically if she agreed to go and stay with Troy at his house. She'd end up in bed with him. And possibly in the same predicament she found herself in 15 years ago. Had she learned nothing?

"Come on Ella. Nothing will happen unless we let it." All teasing had faded from his eyes. "This guy isn't playing around. He's serious." Troy paused as he looked out at the crime scene. "It's just for a few days."

She gripped her hands together. "I need to think about it."

Troy let go of a deep gulp of air. "Are you saying that you'd rather risk being killed than risk having sex with me?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Frowning, Troy started the truck.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriella had a hunch she was the first woman who hadn't leaped tall buildings for the chance to leave a wet spot in Troy's bed. Mostly because when he parked beside her car back in Kelsi driveway ten minutes later, he hadn't stopped looking stunned. Sighing, she mentally went over it one more time. If she stayed at his house she'd probably have sex with him, but if she went out on her own, a psycho might track her down and kill her.

She weighed her options.

"Wait here, I'm going to go in and get your things."

"This is stupid," Gabriella blurted out, "I didn't kill anyone. There is no reason I can't stay here."

"Gabriella," Troy eyes narrowed as he stared at house from the truck. "Did you leave the door open when you left this morning?"

Gabriella tensed as she leaned forward and stared out at the open front door, "No."

Troy reached down under the driver's seat for a small hand gun. "Stay here, lock the doors, and don't leave until I say so."

"Troy."

"Stay put."

He was gone shutting the door behind him and approaching the house cautiously. Gabriella watched from her seat quietly as she bit her bottom lip. Once he was completely out of her sight. The minutes crept by as she watched the house anxiously. She wondered if he was in trouble, if something was wrong.

Just as she was about to lean back in her chair the buzzing noise of his phone startled her and she jerked upright watching it as it buzzed against the dashboard. His phone was in the car. How could he call for back up?

Lifting a hand up to her temple she gently rubbed the throbbing muscle there. She needed to relax. She needed to get a grip. Had she locked the door? That stench made her stomach turn and she held her stomach to sooth the queasiness. She desperately needed an hour, maybe two in a hot shower. Hopefully she'd be able to scrub this unholy stench from her body. Leaning forward she looked at his phone to check the time. Eliot was still in school for three more hours. Surely, it would be enough time to get rid of this smell.

Troy's phone lit up again and Gabriella watched it hum across the dashboard. Her eyes narrowing as she looked back at the house.

"Oh… for God's sake!" she whispered, chastising herself. "He knows what he's doing."

As she watched the house nervously she reminded herself that there was a possibility nothing was wrong and he was simply gathering their things. Then again they only had three bags. Five minutes passed and there was still no sign of Troy or any activity. Was he okay? What if someone had taken him by surprise waiting for her? He could be injured and needing help.

Six minutes.

Seven minutes.

Suddenly an uneasy feeling filled her and she reached for the handle of the door letting herself out of the truck. She listened for noises. She couldn't hear anything. No voices or calls for help.

Damn it. She had to see if everything was alright.

She approached the house quietly and slowly, watching for any sign of movement. Her heart was pounding, but she was determined to help Troy if he needed it. As she reached the side of the house she noticed that the front door was cracked open. Her legs were shaking as she approached the door.

"Troy," she called softly.

There was no answer. Not a sound. She slowly pushed the door open with her sneaker-clad foot, scanning the living room which was empty.

Gabriella hadn't taken more than two hesitant steps into the living room before she was seized roughly around the waist and held fast by a steely, powerful arm. "What are you doing in here?" a voice barked out, cracking the silence like thunder.

"Troy!" she cried in relief. Her knees would have given out from sheer relief if he hadn't had a firm grip on her waist. "Thank God."

He closed the door and brought a hand up to his lips to tell her to lower her voice, "What the hell were you thinking? Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"I was worried. Everything was so quiet. I was afraid you needed help."

"I don't usually announce my presence by flipping on lights and making lots of noise. It tends to make the perps flee the scene in a hurry and I actually like to catch them," he informed her dryly.

"Well I'm sorry but I was concerned."

Troy lifted a hand pinched her lips together as he listened to the sounds of the house. "Someone's here."

Gabriella's eyes widen.

"I'm going to let go of you, I need you to run out to the truck get my phone and call Taylor. We need back-up."

Gabriella nodded.

"And this time stay put."

Troy took a step back using most of his body to shield her way to the door. Gabriella made a run for it her ankle pinching slightly with each step. As soon as she was in truck she reached for the cellphone on the dashboard only to find that it was missing.

"Oh God," She cried, spinning around she faced the back seat and stilled when she saw a piece of blood stained paper sitting on the seat with the phone on top of it. Reaching for it she unfolded the piece of paper and looked at note.

_Gabriella,_

_I do all the hard work and you get all the credit. Like father like daughter, I guess. _

_I'm glad you found my gift. _

_Just a little gesture to let you know you're on my mind even if we keep missing each other._

_Not much time left until I come for you. You're running out of places to hide from me. _

_By the way, you might want to get your friends husband to a doctor before he bleeds out. Be a shame to lose two loved ones all in one day wouldn't it?_

Icy fingers of fear clutched at her throat as she read, then re-read the note.

The next hour rushed by her in a blur, the ambulance, the sight of Troy covered in Ryan's blood as he followed the paramedics outside. Kelsi screaming as she ran onto the front lawn. Taylor and more people in windbreaker jackets appeared out of nowhere filling the house. The yard was flooded with people. All the while Gabriella sat motionless in the front seat of Troy's truck.

He'd been here.

He'd followed her here.

He'd only been here because she had led him right to Kelsi's front door. Tears were falling from her eyes with more constancy, she didn't bother wiping them away. Ryan's throat had been slashed, he'd been the noise Troy heard upstairs. He'd been crawling towards the stairs when Troy found him.

Troy had come running out to the truck grabbing a first aid kit out from under his seat and racing back inside. Gabriella had been hysterical, petrified, and numb from the sharp needles of fear that had been constant. She hardly even knew how she managed to call for help but she had.

The sounds of Kelsi's voice drifted to her ears from the crack in her window. She was asking what happened. Why was no one answering her questions. She demanded to see her husband. Finally someone was rushing her towards the ambulance so she could ride along.

The knock on the window startled her and Gabriella looked over to Taylor who was standing outside the door.

"Mrs. Catania, would you mind?"

Gabriella thought about for a moment, then decided to open the door, "You know I didn't do this."

"I need to see the note. The Sheriff says there was one left in the vehicle while you were both inside. "

Gabriella eyes darted towards the dashboard and reached for it with shaky hands. She shoved it towards Taylor, eager to be rid of it. As if not having it anymore would somehow undo what she'd read.

"Thank you."

"I can't even begin to imagine the kind of pain she must be in," Gabriella murmured quietly.

Taylor stopped mid-turn and faced her again, "I'm sorry?"

"Kelsi," Gabriella said crossing her arms to hold on to herself. "Life in Highland Meadows is supposed to be safe. We grew up together, we all played dodge ball and had sleep overs. I bet most people around here don't even lock their doors at night."

"What are you saying?" Taylor frowned slightly feeling her heartstrings pull at the memories surfacing inside her.

"I shouldn't have come back here."

Taylor let out a sigh as she looked up at the house and then back at Gabriella, "Bad things happen everywhere. There's no such thing as a safe place." With that she walked off, leaving Gabriella alone in the truck.

"Alright," Troy's voice sounded from behind her as he pulled himself into the truck. "We need to do something about that smell," he said solemnly.

"Eliot gets out of school in half hour."

"I know."

"We can't pick him up like this," Gabriella said looking back at his blood soaked shirt and her dirty clothes.

"I know."

Troy started the truck and began pulling out of the driveway. In a matter of minutes they were at his house and he was leading her inside, "You can shower, I'm just going to wash my hands, get a change of shirt. I'll go pick up Eliot, you can stay here."

Troy made his way to the bathroom and she followed removing clothes as she went. By the time he at the sink he barely notice she was close behind him in nothing but her gray underwear.

"I'll be out of your way in a min-" Troy looked up in the mirror just in time to see her naked body get into his shower. "Or you could just make yourself at home."

She turned on the shower and he quickly washed his hands making his way out into the hall he stepped over each discarded garment as he went. He liked the matching gray bra and panties, and thought about how much he would have liked to be the one removing them. Damn. Couldn't he get her out of his head for a minute? He should be back at the crime scenes.

He moved towards his closet removing his shirt and grabbing a new one. For now this would have to do. It had to do. He listened for a moment to the sound of her shower, trying not to imagine what it would be like to join her, washing every inch of her curves with soapy suds. He'd imagined her naked a lot lately, and had the urge to remove his clothes and join her. The clean scent of his soap wafted through the room from the open shower door and he literally heard himself grunt.

She'd be completely covered it when she got of there. For the first time in his life the thought of his own soap made him harder than rock. He could drown in that scent. He needed to get out of here. Quickly he pulled the shirt over his head.

"I'm going to go get Eliot. I'll bring back some food for dinner," he said loudly enough to be heard. "Keep the doors locked."

Gabriella scrubbed herself head to toe four times and prayed that was enough to get rid of the stench. She washed and rinsed her hair again and again. Finally she slipped out of the shower and reached for the green towel on the nearby rack. Wrapping it around herself she made her way out of his bathroom and picked up her discarded clothes.

She didn't have anything else and she sure as hell wasn't putting any of this back on. Or ever again for that matter. Walking across the hall she came into Troy's bedroom. His shirt from earlier laid on the floor. Walking past it she made her way to his closet passing her fingers over a few items. His smell was everywhere. That masculine musk with the undertone of woods and aspen. Reaching for light blue t-shirt she pulled it over herself letting the towel fall down to the floor.

The shirt was roomy, cotton and warm. She hadn't really worn a shirt like this in a long time. With Michael everything had to be silk, lace, tight or skimpy. He preferred his wife to look runway efficient at all times of the day. Even if she was just going to the grocery store she had to put on eyeliner and her best slacks.

Going over to the dresser she opened the drawer and pulled it open revealing more clothing. These were boxer briefs. Mostly dark blue. A few gray ones. Gabriella selected a pair of blues one and put them on. The next drawer were flannel pajama bottoms, she helped herself to a pair of these as well.

Turning around she glanced around his bedroom looking at the simple little notes of Troy. The book on the nightstand. The unmade bed. The socks tossed in the corner with pair of shoes. She picked up the towel and made her way back to the bathroom. She put the towel back on the rack to dry and then spotted a hair brush resting on the sink's counter top.

Picking it up, she looked in the mirror and began the task of brushing out her hair.

Troy was dead tired, the last place he should be was home. He should be at the station. He should be sitting in Taylor office. He should be at the corners office. He should be at the hospital with Kelsi and Ryan. Troy let out a sigh as he thought about diner. About Betty. Poor Betty.

His hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel at the thought. There was so much to do so many places to be and yet here he was with a bag of food and seven year old in his passenger seat.

Then there was Gabriella. In his house. During an active investigation. She'd have question, and as a Sheriff, he couldn't answer them. But his protective streak had returned full throttle, and all he could think about was the pure terror in her eyes when she slammed into him.

"So you're a cop?" Eliot said letting out a sigh as he leaned back in his seat.

"I am."

"Do you have a gun?"

Troy raised a brow as he eyed the boy sitting beside him. "I do."

"Good."

Troy frowned as he watched the houses pass as they drove. "Why is that good?"

"Because you're going to keep us safe," Eliot said quietly. "That's what it's for isn't it?"

Troy shifted a bit in his seat, "Well I never really have the intentions to use it," Troy explained, "I never want to hurt anyone."

"What if they hurt you first?"

Troy shrug, "Sometimes it's not about getting even. My job is to be fair and catch the bad guys. To do that, I have to be smarter than them and quicker than they are. I have to figure out what they're doing and why. "

"My dad hates cops."

Troy lips pulled and he raised his brow as he looked over at Eliot, "Not many people like cops."

When they pulled into the driveway Troy frowned when he seen Gabriella sitting on his front porch swing with a soft, small blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She had a beer in her hands a couple of bottles on the table beside her. Her face was pale, her expression apprehensive and he didn't have to guess what she was thinking about.

"Hi mom," Eliot said as he went up the stairs and made a beeline straight for her.

Gabriella's face soften and she opened the blanket to welcome him, "Hey baby," she cooed. "How was school?"

"Jake left early."

Gabriella frowned as she reached her hands up to touch Eliot's cheeks. "I know," she said quietly wiping away a stray eyelash with her thumb. "We have to stay here for a while."

"Did daddy find us?"

The question hung out there for a moment as Gabriella stared at her son. "We're going to be just fine. You hear me," she said bringing him closer to her.

Troy kept his distance as the two had their moment. He watched as Gabriella gently explained that Jake probably wouldn't be at school for a while. How it might be best that he not go to school for a while either. Troy checked his phone messages, two missed calls from his father and couple from the station. Three text messages from Taylor.

Troy closed his phone and eased into the wicker chair near her placing the brown bag at his feet.

"What's in the bag?"

"I hope you're hungry. I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving. I picked up some sandwiches, slaw and fries from the barbecue place."

Gabriella winced as she adjusted the small blanket around Eliot. Revealing to him that she was wearing his clothes. "I can't even think about food. I wonder if I will ever get that image out of my head- or the smell out of my nose." A wave of queasiness moved through her.

"What smell mommy?"

"Nothing Babe, Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Eliot said leaning forward look inside the bag.

Troy reached in the bag and took out a sandwich and handed it to Eliot, "Here you go," he said with a smile as he seen the smile on Eliot's face.

"I get a whole sandwich to myself!?"

"It's only right." Troy said matter of fact as he looked over at Gabriella with a small smirk. While Eliot sat back down and started to unwrap his sandwich Troy nudge Gabriella's knee, "You can't have that much beer on an empty stomach." He slipped a couple of fries in his mouth as he searched for the other sandwiches

"I haven't had enough. So don't even think about taking advantage of me." She watched him unwrap a barbeque sandwich then devour it. He offered her some fries but she shook her head.

"I was worried about you taking advantage of me." Troy said quietly, "Instincts remember."

Gabriella laughed in spite of herself, deciding to change the subject before things got dangerous she let out a sigh and looked over at Eliot. "How long have you been Sheriff?"

"Not long, a year maybe."

"Wow," Gabriella said using her fingers to brush some of Eliot's hair back from his face. "You really jumped into the fire with this one didn't you."

"Considering that not much happens here, yeah." Troy let out a small laugh as he picked up two more fries.

Gabriella was quiet for a while as her mind drifted off into the events of the day. "How could anyone hurt her like that and just dump her like she was trash, out in the open where animals and insects can get to her? Who does that?"

Troy watched Eliot as he enjoyed his sandwich. Not interested in their conversation. "We may never have the answer to that question."

She needed a distraction. She had thought of nothing but the body for hours, so she changed the topic. "So what's your dad up to these days?"

Troy let out a breath, "He's reluctant to enjoy retired life. He's at the station a lot, volunteering when he's not scaring the hell out of the neighborhood kids with his taxidermy hobby."

Gabriella brow shot up, "Taxidermy?"

"What's taxidermy?" Eliot asked looking at the two adults.

"That means he makes creepy little dolls," Gabriella said softly as she reached for a fry from Troy's pile.

Troy pushed the pile more towards her as he picked up his sandwich again. "What about you any hobbies?"

Gabriella was quite for a little while as she thought about it. "I guess, I don't have many hobbies."

"You stopped singing," Troy asked quietly.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulder, "Didn't really have a reason too."

"I'm sorry things couldn't be different," he said earnestly.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly," she reached for another fry. "I'm over it. I use to wish things were different all the time. I use to dream about coming back, about mom and dad and the good ole days when people cared if I was okay. When the bad guys were easier to spot and didn't smell so nice and take you to such fancy restaurants." The last part was a said in a low mumble more than rant. "The point is God had another plan for me, I won't say his message was kind or loving but there has to be a reason for it. Right?"

Troy was quiet as he watched both Gabriella and Eliot sitting side by side on his front porch. His instinct to protect them back in full force. He'd do anything to give them a sense of peace. A sense of freedom from the life they had been living up until this point. A life were a child didn't worry about being protected and a mother didn't worry about her life being threatened by a man who vowed to cherish it. "It's not fair that you've gone through the things you have. Lesson to be learned from it or not."

He was right, of course. And yet she constantly struggled with the guilt, like being in an abusive relationship was somehow her own fault. It wasn't logical, but logic doesn't always prevail in life. If only it did. "Yeah, well life isn't fair. Sometimes we have to suck it up."

Troy frowned, "Eliot," he said getting up from his chair, "Do you have any homework?"

"Yes," Eliot nodded as he took another fry.

"Finish up here and we'll do it inside at the dinner table, you might not be attending classes for a bit but we going make sure you don't fall behind."

"Okay."

Gabriella watched as Troy made his way inside leaving Eliot and her alone on the porch. Letting out a sigh she leaned forward and began eating the rest of Troy's fries.

Later that night after Gabriella put Eliot to bed she limped down the stairs into the kitchen in search of a bag she could use to ice down her ankle.

"How's your Ankle?" Troy asked from behind her. "I see you're still limping."

Gabriella jerked as she spun around to face him with her hand over her heart. "Jeez." She sighed reaching a hand over her hip and rubbing it gently, "it's sore but it's better than it was. The pain's sort of moved up to my hip, I guess I should probably put more ice on it."

"Back when I was still in rehab for my shoulder, the best way to loosen up a pulled muscle was a nice long massage," Troy said quietly, "I could… I mean if you want I can give you one," he offered, seeming almost shy.

Her first instinct was to refuse, but it sounded too good to pass up. Silently she nodded. Troy motioned for her to go into the living room and once they were there he gestured for her to get on the couch. Gabriella gingerly lowered herself onto the cushions, her body hissing in discomfort as she winced.

Troy followed suit and got down on his knees beside her and his hand hovered uncertainly over her midsection, "Can I?" He asked, seeming uncharacteristically flustered.

Gabriella nodded.

Troy tentatively pulled down the flannel pajama pants revealing his boxers briefs underneath, "I'll go back tomorrow and get some of your things." He reached for the hem of briefs and pulled them down a little exposing her hip to him. "You're bruised," he murmured," lightly tracing his finger over the discolored flesh. "I hate seeing you hurt."

Gabriella was quiet as she laid there on the couch in the stillness of his living room her head resting on her arm as he touched her like he thought she might break. She couldn't remember anyone treating her with such tenderness before, and it left her feeling unbalanced.

"It's nothing," she reassured him. "Go ahead-you can press down harder than that." Part of her wanted to feel the pain. Maybe it was twisted, but she was so angry about everything that had happen today. Everything that happen because of her. She wanted it to hurt. She felt like she deserved it. Sometimes the lasting effects of years of abuse are harder to shake than you think.

But the massage that Troy gave her wasn't torturous. It was anything but. His strong fingers caressed her banged up body carefully, slowly and methodically assessing every inch of bruised flesh before determining where to press down. Somehow he seemed to sense which spots were most tender without her even having to tell him.

He studied her face intently the entire time, watching for any indication that he should stop or back off. He looked at her as though her wellbeing was the single most important thing in the world. Almost instinctually, it was as though he knew exactly how to touch her and how much pressure to apply. He was so in tune with her body it felt almost like they were of one mind.

Troy's touch left her feeling tingling, lightheaded and on edge. She could feel her muscles relaxing but her body was also responding in other ways. It was only an innocent massage. There was nothing sexual about it, and yet she couldn't help but wonder what other miracles those skillful fingers were capable of performing.

She needed a distraction, she could feel her body getting lost in a fantasy of writhing bodies and impassioned moans. Shutting her eyes, she felt her breathing quicken as she pictured her and Troy rolling around in bed naked, their bodies covered in sweat and their limbs entangled. His hands were all over her bare skin, arousing and exciting her. His lips were pressed against hers kissing a slow, steady trail down to her neck, across her collarbone and over her breasts-

"Are you okay?"

Gabriella's eyes flew open. Troy was looking at her curiously and it was then that she realized she was panting with desire. What the hell was wrong with her? "What?"

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, clearly concerned.

Gabriella shook her head, relieved that he'd mistaken her lust for something else entirely. "It feels good," she said quietly.

Troy lips pulled into a small smile, "Feeling better?"

Gabriella bit her lip avoiding the question as his hand stilled on hips, "What happen to your shoulder?"

Troy shrugged and sat up a little straighter, "Wounded in action."

"How?"

Troy shifted a little uncomfortably, "I was shot at by the enemy, got hurt pretty bad, woke up in Germany and was then shipped to back home a week after that."

"Is there a scar?"

Troy nodded, "Yes, there is."

Gabriella pushed herself up gently so that she was sitting up, "Come here," she said gently patting the seat beside her.

Troy did as he was told and took a seat next to her on the couch, he shifted while she reached to remove his shirt slowly lifting it over his torso then his head until it was discarded on the floor. Her eyes skimmed his bare chest landing on the small scar on his shoulder.

"Sometimes it's a little stiff," he said watching her reaction as her fingers gazed across the scar on his shoulder.

"It looks so small," she said faintly.

"Hurt like hell," Troy assured her.

Gabriella hand slowly ran down his arm, as she admire his chest, "A lot's changed in 15 years. Hasn't it?"

"I showed up, that day. I saw you climb up the tree that day, I just couldn't bring myself to go up there after you."

"Excuse me?" He heard the outrage in her voice and he couldn't blame her for it. "You saw me?"

"When you got there."

"What?" She didn't understand. "You saw me, but you didn't meet me?"

"No. I left for campus tour of West Point with my dad."

The anger she hadn't felt at seeing him again after all this time hit her smack in the face. "You went on a campus tour with your father and couldn't spare ten minutes to let me know? So I didn't wait for you?"

"I didn't have to go, but I chose to go on the tour."

She didn't understand. Maybe she didn't want to understand. "You just left? You left me sitting in that tree for hours? You knew I was there, and you just left?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"For whom?" she voice came out in a sharp tone as a scowl wrinkled her forehead. "Not me. the right thing would have been to meet me, and say 'Hey Ella, I'm leaving for a campus tour with my dad I don't know when I'll be back but hey have a nice life in Chicago?' the right thing was not leaving me there, sweating to death in that tree. Waiting for you while you were on your way to West Point!"

"You're angry. I don't blame you."

"Well gee thanks for not blaming me," he reached for her but she pulled away. "Don't." She folded her arms across her breasts. To keep from giving him the throat punch he deserved or to protect herself from the punch in her heart, she wasn't sure which. Maybe both.

"Damn it Ella," he said coming up close to her placing his hands on her shoulders, "I can't get you out of my mind, every night I dream of you and every day I think of you."

Gabriella took a shallow breath, "You hurt me."

He winced. "I know."

"I won't be hurt by you again. I can't be hurt again. I'm tired of being messed with."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then leave."

"I can't," he said shifting closer to her and celebrating internally when she didn't move away. "And you don't really want me to."

"Yes, I-" she broke off when he gently turned her around so they were facing each other and pulled her into him. "No I really don't."

"Then I'm not going anywhere," He kissed the top of her head softly as they fell back into the couch with ease. "You're safe now."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Gabriella woke up in bed next to Eliot who was still quietly sleeping. She couldn't remember coming to bed or falling asleep but she didn't hesitate to acknowledge that anytime she'd been in Troy's arms right before hand she'd slept through the night. No nightmares.

Getting up she quietly shuffled her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She needed coffee. She could smell it and it smelled delicious.

"Well get a look at you," an older but familiar voice caught her off guard and Gabriella instantly stilled. "No wonder he's isn't working."

"Dad."

Gabriella turned and seen Troy suited up in his uniform, which was surreal after seeing him in nothing but jeans and t-shirt all day yesterday.

"What the hell is going on?" she finally spoke up running a hand through her hair.

"I have to go to work today," Troy put his cup in the sink, "My dad is going to watch you until I get back."

"Watch me?" Gabriella eyes widen as she jerked back in confusion, "I don't need to be watched."

Troy adjusted his hat and began making his way to the front door, "Yes you do. You need the protection and I need to work. I can't do both."

Gabriella followed him out into the hall by the front door, "Are you crazy?" she exclaimed, "I'd rather get eyeball surgery then stay here with that man."

Troy let out a sigh as he grabbed his keys, "Ella."

"No."

Troy turned around to face her place his hands on his hips in that universal cop stance. "Gabriella, you don't have a choice. I'm not giving you one. I'll swing by around lunch to check on you but till then make it work and be nice."

"I am nice."

Troy smirked, "Be nice." he repeated.

"You owe me," she muttered as she crossed her arms.

Troy let out a sigh as he made his way out shutting the door behind him.

Gabriella turned around and seen Mr. Bolton holding out a cup of coffee from the door way. "Coffee, Chicago?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him as she placed her hand on her hip. "I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm sure you don't," he said with a knowing smile.

"And you will not traumatize my son with any dead stuffed animals," Gabriella said taking the coffee cup from him.

"Didn't bring any."

"Great," Gabriella sipped her coffee and then walked past him back up the stairs.

"You haven't changed one bit," Jack said over his shoulder as he listened to her climb the stairs.

"Yeah. Well, you look old," she shot back.

It was mid-afternoon before Troy could meet with Taylor and the Doc in his office for a preliminary report about the autopsy results, and an update from the investigative unit from his only detective on staff, Danforth.

"This is a strange one," Doc said.

"Define strange." Troy's frown deepened as he stood behind his desk.

"For one thing, the bodies were nude and had been washed down with bleach to remove forensic evidence. Most killers would not know to do unless he's watched a hell of a lot of CSI on television," the doctor said.

"_She_ could have," Taylor interjected.

Troy raised a brow, "we don't know if the killer is a he or a she at this point."

"Don't we?" Taylor crossed her arms, "Philips was right in the room beside her, and Betty was her superior at work. She had opportunity to kill both."

"But not motive." Troy reminded the room sternly.

"Yeah, well killings in her blood if you ask me," Taylor huffed. "Let's not forget her who her father is."

"Well whoever it is went to extremes to destroy evidence that would lead us to them. My guess is that this is not the first violent crime for our killer. I'll bet they've even served time for a violent crime. They're clearly determined not to get caught again, and has taken measures to make sure that they aren't."

"Yeah, you may be right," Troy said as looked at the stack of papers on his desk.

"There's more," Danforth spoke up as he looked down at his notes. "There are no prints on the blue ribbon this guy uses around the body, or on the bow. Killer must have used gloves. I'm no profiler, but I'm guessing that ribbon and bow represents something to the killer. Maybe something he is trying to communicate. This might even be pretty sick, but is he saying that the dead body is a gift or something?"

Troy lifted his hand and brushed it through his hair, "According to the note he left behind for Mrs. Catania the bodies are a gift."

"She could have written that note herself," Taylor countered.

"Why?" Troy asked her, "How does that make sense, besides she was with me during the time Ryan was attacked. She isn't our guy."

"No, she could have a partner."

"And what's their motive?" Troy said a little more intrusive than he intended.

"Don't know, but you can expect my request for a search warrant. I want access to any computer she might have access to, the printer, the paper and anything else I think looks interesting. I also want a handwriting analysis."

"You're crazy."

"You're sleeping with her aren't you?"

Troy blinked and his face contorted, "I am not sleeping with her."

"You could lose your job for this," Taylor said placing her hands on her hips. "You might want to think twice about getting cozy with a suspect. Ethics and all."

"I am not doing anything of the sort, I am keeping her safe. That is all. We have a very good reason to believe that whoever is doing this is after her. Or are we just forgetting about the carjacking because its convent for your case?"

Taylor was silent as she crossed her arms and looked off to the side.

"Cause of death?" Troy asked looking back at the Doc.

"Definitely homicide. More specifically strangulation. The hyoid bone in her neck was broken. He strangled her with his hands. Also, there were small burns about 3.5 centimeters apart on her neck and back matching the prongs of a stun gun, same as what we found on the first victim."

Troy took some notes in his note pad, "It might be how he's controlling them or catching them," he said out loud.

"Time of death?" Danforth asked.

Doc let out a sigh as he adjusted his glasses, "Judging from the level of decomp and maggots, my guess is anywhere from three to four days."

Troy let out a breath, "Needless to say this case is our first priority. Also no information from the crime scene or the autopsy gets to the media. Is that understood? It's a small town, let's not cause panic and hysteria."

"People are showing up dead," Taylor huffed, "People are already on the panic."

"Then let's not give people a reason to think we don't have it under control," Troy said as he grabbed his hat and then his keys, "I have to go. Everyone stay on your toes and keep me updated."

Troy parked his trucked behind squat car parked in his own driveway. "Now what?" he murmured as he leapt from his truck and was about to slam the door when he heard gunshots coming from the back of the house. He turned around drove into the front seat and grabbed his gun from the glove box.

When he reached the back yard, he saw Gabriella pointing a pink glock at a round, black and white paper target mounted on a fence. Her arms were extended, feet spread, hands aiming the gun at the target. He watched as one of the deputies from the station moved behind her, smoothing his hands down her arms to adjust her aim. His jaw clenched. The sight of another man touching her made him want to rip his head off.

Gabriella shot at the target nearly hitting the bull's eye.

"Hey, not bad, Ella!"

She turned to say something to the deputy when she noticed Troy leaning against the side of the house. Even from the distance, she could see his expression was a perfect storm of jealousy, anger and testosterone. He beamed a take-no-prisoners glare at the deputy's back.

"Hi, Troy. Did you bring me my things?" That was the only excuse she could invent for him being there. Damn it. The last thing they needed was to be the focus of deputy gossip.

Just then the deputy turned around and waved. "Hey Sheriff," he watched as Troy headed towards them.

"Your Dad let me borrow your mom's gun and then Donny here offered to teach me to shoot." Gabriella explained keeping her tone friendly. She'd also borrowed some of his mother's clothes since she had none of her own just yet. Luckily they were close to the same size and even though Jack had pulled these out of the garage she still felt weird in his mother's clothes.

"I can see that." He accepted the deputy's offer to shake hands. Then gritted his teeth and put his hands on his hips.

"How are you doing?" he gazed down at Gabriella, looking very pissed. The way his eyes moved down her body told her, he wasn't just talking about her aim.

"Okay. No bull's eyes yet, but some close hits."

"Let's see you try it again," his voice soften as he watched her face the target with a wide stance, two-handed grip and steady aim. He moved in back of her as the deputy had done, but when he touched her, his hands possessively gripped her waist.

"Take a deep breath and fill your lungs with air. Hold it. Then shoot."

He ran his hands down her hips. Something very warm was shooting through her system. She nearly gasped when he tugged her against his hard body. "Are you ready?"

"What?" The heat of his body made it hard to focus. She tried to wiggle out of grip without calling attention to it. No luck.

"When you're ready to shoot, do it."

She shot and the target flipped wildly. The deputy ran over to the fence to get it. Held it up and called "bull's eye."

"Nice job Chicago."

Both Troy and Gabriella spun around to see Jack standing by the back door. "Thank you Jack," Gabriella said looking at the pink Glock in her hands. "Could you tell Mrs. B, I said thanks."

"Since when do you call my father, Jack?" Troy eyed her questioningly.

"I can clean that gun for you Ella," The deputy said as he came back towards them.

"And since when does he call you Ella?" Troy murmured in a lower voice.

"You call me that all the time."

"I'm different."

"How?" Gabriella said handing the Glock to the deputy "Thanks Donny."

"Yeah, thanks Donny," Troy chimed as he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her back towards the house.

"You're being ridiculous," Gabriella said shrugging away from him and walked ahead.

Troy came up the back porch behind her stopping in front of his father. "Why is she out here shooting moms gun?"

"She said she'd never shot one before."

"So naturally, we arm her and give her lessons," Troy said placing his hands on his hips.

Jack crossed his arms, "She has a right to defend herself and her child."

"And she can do that by staying put right here in this house behind the locked door away from the windows," Troy countered as he caught on to a smell coming from inside. "Is that mom's pot roast?"

"I don't see what the big deal is, she was perfectly safe out here in the yard with an armed deputy. She needs to learn how to defend herself so I made a suggestion and she took me up on my offer."

Troy lips pulled into a tight pressed line. "Is mom here?"

"Of course your mothers here?" Jack huffed, "What was I supposed to do? Lave her at home by herself all day with some killer at large?"

"Dad," Troy reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose as he headed inside. Unfortunately he was too late all his kitchen cabinets were empty and the contents currently all over the kitchen table.

"Mom?"

"Troy," Lucile chimed with excitement, "Oh let me look at you, and you look so handsome in your uniform. Have you seen Ella, she walking around in my skinny jeans from before I even had you. Can you believe it?" she playfully swatted at him with a wooden spoon she was cleaning. "That girl has amazing hips for someone who's already given birth. She could probably do it at least three more times before there any repercussions."

"What?"

"Troy," Eliot came running into the kitchen from the living room in one of Troy old basketball jerseys and shorts. "Can you teach me how to play basketball?"

Troy let out a breath and before he could answer his mother spoke again.

"Isn't he just darling, Eliot, are you hungry? I've made peanut butter sandwiches there in the fridge for you." Turning back to Troy she frowned, "By the way I cleaned out the fridge, it was disgusting in there. Not suitable for company."

Troy let out a breath as he brought hand up and removed his hat so he could shift his hand through his hair, "Sorry ma,"

"Nice to see Highland Meadows hasn't made you soft son." Jack said coming into the kitchen.

Troy rolled his eyes as he turned around and made his way out of the kitchen, and into the living room where Gabriella was currently going through a box.

"What is that?"

"A box of your old clothes," she said quietly, "your dad brought it over for Eliot."

"You guys seem to be getting along better than I remember."

"Yeah well," Gabriella picked up a blue t-shirt and folded it in her lap, "We're running out of people on our side."

"You can't say things like that."

"Easy for you to say. You're not wearing a psycho-killer's target on your back."

"Ella."

Gabriella eyes shot up at him as she moved the shirt off to the side and stood up, "What was that about anyway?"

"What was what about?"

"Outside with Donny?"

Troy narrowed his eyes, "He had his hands on you."

"So did you. First chance you got, may I remind you."

Troy opened his mouth to speak and she cut him off.

"I'm married. I don't belong to you and I'm not jumping in bed with Donny any sooner than I'd be jumping into bed with you."

"Excuse me," Troy said with a small smirk, "I think you'd jump into bed with me a little sooner than you would with Donny."

"Troy."

Troy let out a breath and shifted his weight, "How are you holding up?"

"We're doing fine. Do you know anything new about Betty's killer?"

"Ella, I can't comment about an ongoing investigation."

"Bullshit. He's targeting me. I need to know what you know." She glared at him her anger threating to boil over.

"I can't talk to you or anyone else about an ongoing investigation." With the addition of the note to the investigation, she was now more than a witness who found the body. She played an integral role in the investigation. "I'm sorry."

"Screw you," Gabriella walked past him back into the kitchen.

Troy murmured a slur under his breath and made his way for the front door. He needed to get out of this nut house. His life was spiraling out of control. Just as he was closing the door Donny was coming up the steps. "Deputy."

"Sheriff."

Troy stood here for a moment before realizing that Donny was on his way inside. "Right then." He said gritted his teeth and stepping aside so Donny could pass. He made his way to his truck and got in. Hopefully when got home later tonight the craziness would have resided.

Gabriella stood by the kitchen window watching as Troy got into his truck. She wondered what he thought of about her. How he really felt about her? There had been one drama after the other since they met. Most men hated drama in relationships. He was probably sick of it, and she didn't blame him.

And here she was in love with him. Like a fool she was pinning away for him, melting at the knees like some teenager whenever he was around and constantly checking out his ass in that uniform. He'd driven all the way home in the middle of his work day to check on her. To protect her. No one had ever done anything even close to that for her-ever.

In her few years of foster care, no one really cared if she complained. If she felt uncomfortable, if older men who should have known better gave her attention she didn't want. During her community college years before she met Michael she might as well have been invisible. Nothing but damaged goods and an attitude problem.

Michael had fooled her. Michael had held the wool over her eyes for a while before she realized that the love between them wasn't real. That she was just a possession to be owned. Watching Troy's truck pull out of the drive way a small part of herself sadden at the idea of it happening to her again.

She knew that he cared for her and was attracted to her; but she needed to know he was in love with her. A man could care about a woman and want to protect her but that didn't mean he was in love with her. Some men were hard-wired to protect a woman, even if he wasn't emotionally involved with her. Was Troy one of those men?

"If he catches you by a window he'll kick my ass," Jack's voice sliced through her thoughts and Gabriella turned around to find him watching her with a faint smile.

Gabriella's smile softened as she crossed her arms, "Jack, are you afraid of the Sheriff?"

"He has one hell of a temper," Jack cautioned as he came over to the window just in time to see Troy drive off.

"I'm used to a lot worst," Gabriella muttered under her breath as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Look," Jack said quietly placing a small hand on her elbow and making sure they weren't overheard. "You're a strong woman, you know that don't you?"

"Don't go soft on me now Jack," Gabriella said quietly.

"Listen here, Chicago," he said sternly. "This case is gonna get ugly fast before it's over. When the time comes you might have to make a hard choice. Are you prepared for that?"

"Prepared for what?"

"You'll know."

Gabriella suddenly felt her stomach drop open and her eyes darted up towards Jack, "are you saying-"

"I'm saying you have a God given right to protect that boy of yours. Now, I know what the laws are, my son knows what the laws are. But, I don't think I have to tell you that sometimes the law can be bullshit. Don't let him win." Jack reached behind him in the back of his waistband and took out the pink Glock, "You didn't get this from me."

Gabriella nodded as she took the gun.

Jack nodded as he looked back out the window, "Come on, let's eat some lunch."

"Jack?" Gabriella said quietly catching his attention. Before Jack could utter a word Gabriella's arms wrapped around him and she held onto him tightly. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Also I need to tell you something."

"What's that Chicago?" he said pulling away from her.

"I had a gun a before, when the carjacking happened it turned up missing."

Jack was quiet for a moment, "Where did you get it?"

"I brought right outside of New York, I thought I was being followed and I was scared. I didn't know what else to do."

"Smart girl," Jack nodded, "Can they trace it back to you?"

"Not from the purchase, but I mean I touched a few times. So my prints might be on it."

"And you're sure it wasn't in the car?"

"Positive, and Troy hasn't said a word."

Jack nodded. "Let me worry about that, you keep a good eye on that one and put it somewhere safe. But do not leave this house without it. I mean it, don't even check the mail box without it. I put a bottle of pepper spray in your purse. We can't be everywhere but you can be prepared."

"Understood."

Hours later, Troy lightly knocked on the hospital door to the room looking inside and watching as a very tired looking Kelsi shifted from her seat. Her hand held onto Ryan's as he lay there motionless in a quiet slumber. "Can I come in?"

She nodded, a tiny sniffle escaping her as she used a crumpled tissue in her free hand to dab at her nose. "Have you found anything?"

"No," Troy frowned as he looked at all the machines monitoring Ryan progress. "How is he?"

The room was quiet, "He lost a lot of blood," Kelsi paused as she looked down at her lap. "This happened because we took her into our house didn't it?"

Troy brought up a hand and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I need to ask you some questions."

Kelsi eyes narrowed, "You knew how bad this situation was and you put her in our home." She let out a huff as she lurched forward her eyes tearing up and watching Ryan, "I thought she just need a place to stay."

"She did. I didn't know this would happen. None of us did."

"Bullshit," Kelsi said through gritted teeth, "People have been dying since she came here. Philips, my grandmother…" her voice broke. "We took her in."

"Kelsi," Troy came over to her his hand resting on her shoulder. "I am so sorry for all the pain you're going through right now. Your grandmother was a treasure to this town and she's going to be miss so much. And I promise you I will find the person who did this, but you have to understand." He said lifting her chin to catch her attention. "The person who is doing this, he wants to hurt Ella. He's going to do that by hurting everyone she cares about. This isn't something she can control. This is happening to her just as much as it's happening to all of us."

"I realize you are doing your job," Kelsi said taking a deep breath, "and I appreciate that. I'd really like to help you catch the guy. But you can understand how hard it is to take anything you say seriously when you're fucking the lead suspect in the case." The last part came out in harsh whisper and it made Troy jerk back.

"Kelsi?"

"Don't," she spat out. "Taylor was already here, and if you don't get out I'm not going to answer any more questions going further and I won't be nice. And I really like being nice. But I'm running out of nice. You understand?"

"Okay," Troy held up both hands in surrender. "I'm leaving."

Troy was standing in the hallway quietly calculating his next move and taking a moment to recover. When a familiar voice called to him and made him look up.

"Hey," Sharpay greeted as she crossed her arms. She was wearing her scrubs, which meant she was here on duty. Quickly he wondered if she too had turned on him.

"Hey,"

"You look like you've had better days," she said with frown.

"It's been a long one."

Sharpay smiled weakly, "What on earth is going on out there?"

Troy raised a brow as he motioned to the room behind him, "you haven't talked to your brother's wife yet."

Sharpay's face soften as she shrugged, "Troy I've talked to everyone, and this is a small town. Gossip spreads faster than the chicken pocks." Leaning forward she linked her arm with his and started leading him down at the hall. "You look like you could use a friend."

"Aren't you on duty?"

Sharpay shook her head, "My shift ended hours ago, but I can't go home. Not when Ryan's here. I've just been wondering around and doing busy work."

Troy frowned, "I'm so sorry about Ryan."

"It's not your fault. Just do me a solid and catch the asshole who slit his throat." She let out laugh, "Guess there's no chance you'd leave me alone with the guy for five minutes."

Troy let out huff, "Not a chance." They walked down the hall past people going about their day. "I have a really bad feeling about this case."

"Why is that?"

Troy shook his head not entirely sure how to explain it, "Just do."

"Well what about Ella?"

Troy sent her a sideways glance, "What about her?"

"Is it true?" Sharpay smirked, "are you really sleeping with the lead suspect? Do you really suspect her? Or is it just a cop thing to suspect everyone until proven otherwise?"

"Ella isn't committing these crimes."

"God it's been so long since I've heard you call her Ella," Sharpay leaned her head on Troy's shoulder. "You two are right off the pages of great novel you know that?"

"We're not anything." Troy said sternly. "She's married. She has a kid. I'm a sheriff. People are being murdered and it's my job to find the bad guy."

Sharpay let out a grunt, "Geez, you say that like she's happily married, and you'll never catch this guy." They came to a stop by the front doors of the hospital and Sharpay looked up at Troy with a sober expression. "Look the current situation… it blows. You're risking your job. Your reputation and the case's creditability in court. I won't sugar coat the facts for you. But you've loved this girl a long time. Doesn't that mean something?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't," he said quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kindle edition of The Art of Unpacking is FREE today and tomorrow on Amazon. **

When Troy did come home later that night his father and mother greeted him at the door leaving quickly with their murmured good nights and see you in the mornings. Troy found the entire incident bizarre, he half expected to have to kick his parents out. To have to physically remove the sponge and duster from his mother's hands and forcibly untie her apron.

Walking further into his house he hung his hat on the hook and glance around suspiciously wondering where Eliot and Gabriella were. "Anyone home?"

No answer.

Troy opened the closet door and jerked back at the sight of Eliot standing there wearing Troy's old Zorro costume and carrying his sword. After a moment of surprise, Troy arched his lips in a smiled and yanked out an imaginary sword and challenged him to a duel. "To the death!"

Eliot, grin in place started swinging. They fought their way into the living room, dodging boxes and making battle grunts and moans and imaginary sword-slamming noises.

"No roughhousing," Gabriella's voice called out from the kitchen.

"But Mom, were fighting to the death," Eliot whined.

"Not in the house you're not," Gabriella responded, "Go wash up for dinner, you've been digging through those boxes all day."

Troy bent down to Eliot level, "Princess Ella, has requested a truce but we will continue this fight another day?"

"We shall," Eliot said holding out his hand.

After they shook on it Eliot raced up the stairs and Troy turned towards the kitchen and found Gabriella setting the table which had been cleared from its afternoon tornado. His kitchen seemed to have been put back in order, a cleaner, shinier sense of order but the scenery was the same. Except for the beautiful woman walking back and forth barefoot through his kitchen with little to no effort finding all the things she needed.

"Hungry?" Gabriella asked placing a bowl of spaghetti in the center of the table.

"Hungry? My stomach's practically sucking on my backbone," he said remembering that he been too busy at the hospital to eat.

Gabriella nodded as she continued to set the table, her soft curves shifting under that little pink shirt and tight blue jeans.

"Ella, about earlier, I-"

"Let's just forget about it," she interrupted as she went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. "Would you like one?"

"I'm gonna go get out of uniform," Troy said cautiously looking around kitchen, "I'll be back."

"Alright," she said opening the Budweiser and taking a sip. "It's not like I have anywhere to go."

Gabriella was serving Eliot a plate of spaghetti when Troy came down the stairs into the kitchen again this time he was wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans. The worn kind that hugged him like a glove.

"So how was the day with my parents?" Troy asked taking a seat at the table and reaching for the bowl of spaghetti Gabriella had just put down.

"Not as horrible as I remembered," Gabriella offered quietly as she watched Eliot drizzle parmesan cheese on his spaghetti. "That's enough cheese honey."

"There's no such thing as enough cheese," Troy said taking the cheese dispenser.

"Of course not," Gabriella sighed giving Troy a sideways glance as he began piling on the cheese as well earning a few giggles from Eliot.

The meal was pleasant, the three of them talked about Jack's taxidermy hobby in more detail now that Eliot had seen some of the actual stuff animals around the house that Troy had been forced to accept over the years. They mused over Lucile's pot roast and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. About the trip Eliot and Jack made to the garage at their house to get all the boxes of old stuff that Lucile and Jack said they could keep.

By the time their plates were clean Eliot had asked to be excused so that he could go play with his new toys. This left Gabriella and Troy sitting in the kitchen sipping their beer and murmuring about old times and how things around town had stayed the same.

Gabriella let out a breath, "So you know all about my life, what about you? What have you been doing for the last 15 years?"

"Me?" Troy said a little taken aback.

"Yes you," she mocked lifting her beer, "Come on spill, any girlfriends or ex-wives hiding in your closet?"

Troy let out a laugh, "Oh," he shook his head, "No. I'm afraid my life in comparison has been pretty boring."

"Troy?"

"Well there was one girl, we were on an off for a while."

Gabriella leaned back in her chair, "What happened?"

"She wasn't my type."

Gabriella let out of huff, "So for 15 years there's only been one girl and she wasn't even your type?"

"There were two," Troy corrected.

"What's the story?" Gabriella asked settling in her chair.

Troy hesitated for a moment before glancing up at her, "She moved to Chicago."

Gabriella was quiet for a while as she stared at him. "Troy that's not funny in 15 years you've only had two relationships."

"One," Troy gave her a pointed look. "Believe it or not being in the Marines does not make you as desirable as one might think."

Gabriella pulled away a little her eyes looking down at her plate. "This is dangerous."

"What is?"

"The beer, dinner, no chaperone, I mean come on look at you," she said standing up and gathering her plate and Eliot's. "You couldn't get fat and bald, maybe even a little ugly over the years? This is all just so unfair."

Troy chuckled to himself as he watched her take the plates to the sink, "you don't look so bad yourself either."

"Oh right," Gabriella huffed over her shoulder before turning around to grab the bowl of left over pasta, "because I'm miss runner up in your mother's clothes. Not to mention the potential fear of dying really adds a little extra to life in my cheeks."

"Ella," Troy's voice softened as hand reached out to grasp her wrist on her trip back for his own plate. The instant stop of motion made her hair from her pony tail fan out over her shoulder. Her lips were full and glossy with a shimmering look to them, and she smelt of pasta sauce with an understory of musk that sent his senses into a tailspin. How he had kept himself from proving how much he wanted her last night on the couch was still a mystery to him. It had been touch and go. He could still feel the throb of longing in his body.

It didn't matter if she was dressed up or dressed down, make-up on or make-up off, hair loose or tied up. He wanted her. Even if he knew he shouldn't.

How could he endure this torture? It was bad enough listening to her having a shower. His mind was still filled with images of her luscious body all wet and soapy and slippery. His fingers had itched to push the curtain back and join her. To slide his hand over her delicious curves, to bury himself deep inside her.

"Troy," she whispered, "I'm married."

For reasons he'll never understand he couldn't stop himself from what he was about to say. "He doesn't deserve you."

Gabriella let out a breath as took two steps back and Troy stood to follow. "You don't understand."

"Explain it to me." She shouldn't have too. Today had should have been enough evidence for him to gather on his own to know that this was a horrible idea.

His hand was still holding hers, his fingers warm and strong and protective. Possessive. Something swooped and then dropped in her stomach as he slowly drew her closer to him. Her legs felt strangely unsteady, her breathing patchy, and her heart skipping a beat as she felt the magnetic pull of his tall strong presence drawing her inexorably closer.

"Do you remember what it was like to fall in love?" Gabriella said quietly "because I've been through it twice and both times I've had the rug pulled out from under my feet immediately after."

"Ella."

"I want to," she said with a raspy tone. She could smell the clean, cologne-fresh scent of him. She could see the pinpoints of his dark stubble even though he had shaved this morning. She could feel the warmth of his body. The intimate closeness of him tempting her beyond her power to resist. His muscled thighs were a mere centimeter or two from hers. Her breast were even closer to his chest. Intensifying the erotic moment.

"I want to fall to in love again but this time I don't want any regrets, or secrets or heartaches."

"Ella."

Her awareness of him grew from deep inside her body, stirring all of her dormant senses into zinging wakefulness. Her inner core flickered with a pulse of sudden insistent need. It travelled through her, making her aware of every part of her body, all the sensitive spots and erogenous zones that secretly longed for his touches and caresses.

Did he know how much she wanted him? Could he read it in her face? In her eyes? In her body? Could he feel it in the electrically charged atmosphere?

"The thing is, I don't want just anyone. Not anyone new, I just wanna be with you."

His dark blue eyes were heavy lidded as they focused on her mouth for an infinitesimal pause.

She couldn't look away if she tried. She was transfixed by the way he was poised there, as if drawing out the anticipation for as long as he could. She took another shaky little breath as his mouth came down ever so slowly towards hers…

Nerves suddenly got the better of her. What was she doing? She had son, she was mother, and she was married. Her very life was in danger, What if she reeked of old garage boxes and pasta sauce from making dinner? "I need to do the dishes."

"Later," he said, and catching her before she could slip away from him. Sliding his hands up to cup both her cheeks, he covered her mouth with his.

Troy closed his eyes as he touched down on the pillow of softness that was Gabriella's mouth. She tasted of garlic, and tomatoes, and vinaigrette with the faintest hint of Budweiser. A heady cocktail unlike anything he had tasted before. He pressed gently against the lush fullness of her lips, breathing in the bewitching scent of her, relishing the sweet softness of her mouth as it responded to his. Her lips were slightly parted and he took full advantage of it.

He entered her mouth with a smooth glide of his tongue, slowly at first, letting her taste him, feel him. Her tongue was tentative, shy, holding back from him until he deepened the kiss. Then she found her rhythm and joined in the duel with gusto.

Her arms looped around his neck as she stood up on tiptoe, pressing her gorgeous breast right into his chest. Her pelvis moved against his in an instinctive way, there nothing forward or brazen about it. She melded against him perfectly, all of her curves fitting against all his planes. His body responded to her closeness with a painful throb of primal need. Her soft murmurs of approval as he kept playing with her tongue made his need all the more fervent. Uncontrollable. It pulsed through his body like a raging tide, pounding through his veins, swelling him, extending him until he was as trigger happy as a teenager on his first date.

He slid one of his hands around the nape of her neck, the cloud of her curly hair bouncing against the back of his hand. Her sweetness was intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to devour her right here and now… except they were in the middle of his kitchen with Eliot just in the other room.

"Let me worry about the dishes," he whispered gently as he pulled away and pushed a strand of hair back from her face with his thumb. "Why don't you go take a bath and I'll bring in your things from my truck?"

"You went over there today?" she said snapping out of her haze. "How is she?"

Troy let out a sigh as everything about his visit at the hospital came slamming back into him with full force. He let his hands slide down her body and rest on her hips. He should have let her go. "She's sad."

Gabriella was quiet for a moment, "She thinks it's my fault doesn't she?"

"Ella," Troy let out a breath as the mood shifted between them and he wished for the third time today that his occupation was different. "You know I can't talk about the case."

"Kelsi is my friend."

"And you're both part of an ongoing investigation. The less you know about each other the better." He said a little exasperated. "It's my job."

"Well you're job sucks," she said pulling away from him.

Troy watched her leave the kitchen his jaw clenching as he tried to control his own temper from lashing out. His hands were tied and he was damn well aware that he was playing with fire. Taylor was right. The closer he got to Gabriella the closer he flirted with losing his job. He had to get grip on what was happening before it was too late. If it wasn't already too late.

Deciding not to continue standing there like a moron he made his way to the front door grabbing his keys on the way so he could get what he needed out of the truck. He needed to focus on the case, think about where the man was hiding. Think about how he was going to set a trap to catch this asshole. As soon as he was in the drive way he unlocked the truck and reached into the backseat.

The sound of a crunch behind him made him quick to turn around. Reaching for his gun from the back his pants he pointed it in the direction of the noise. "Who's there?"

"Sorry Sheriff," Donny held up his hands. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Donny?" Troy lowered his weapon. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father thought it would be a good idea if you guys had some outside surveillance in the area," Donny said with a small smile. "It's my pleasure to keep you safe sheriff."

Troy inwardly rolled his eyes, "Donny I don't need surveillance."

"Sheriff's orders."

"Donny, my father isn't the Sheriff anymore, I am," Troy said a little frustrated as he put his gun away.

"Right Boss, just following orders."

"Then go home," Troy groaned as he took the box from his truck.

"Why? I just walked the perimeter. You see I didn't want the perp to see me in the truck and get scared off. I want him to get brave and try something so I can catch his ass." Donny beamed excitedly.

"Well that is something we can agree on," Troy grunted as he shut his truck.

"So what's in the box boss?"

"Stuff for Elliot and Gabriella." Just as Troy turned back towards the house he seen the door slam shut. "Goddamn it!" tossing the box he took off in a mad dash for the door with Donny hot on his heels.

By the time he reached the house he noticed it was dark, "Donny he cut the power," he shouted back over his shoulder. A million thoughts ran though his mind as he approached the door his weapon drawn. "Check upstairs."

Donny made his way inside he held his the gun in his right hand, his flashlight in his left making a V with his arms as he moved through the hall leading the way inside. Troy opened the closet door reached on top for his flashlight and flicked it on crossing it over his gun arm and searching the house.

"Where are you?" he murmured to himself as he looked into the kitchen. Clear. Moving into the living room he shifted checking every corner when suddenly he heard a scuffle upstairs. Damn it. Gabriella. "Donny where are you?"

No response. Troy began his way up the stairs and once he reached the top he saw Donny lying on the floor in the hallway. He quickly ran over to him running the flashlight over him checking for injuries. "Donny?" Troy bent down a little glancing up and around careful not to be too distracted. "Hey buddy, talk to me."

He lay there motionless. Troy reached for his wrist and could feel a pulse. Relief washed over him in volumes and he moved the flashlight over him again. It was then that he notice several circular marks on his neck. Shit. The Perp had a stun gun. Donny lay there unable to move, his muscles jerking and disabled from the shock.

Troy was instantly knocked to the ground as the person ran past him and down the stairs. After fumbling for his flashlight pushing himself back up again with a curse he began running down the stairs two at a time. He heard the back door slamming shut and raced into the kitchen and out the back door. He could see the perp running in the distance.

"Stop!" he shouted. He lifted his arms aimed and shot above his head. He kept running.

Troy hurried after him. If he couldn't catch up with him, he'd reach the wood on the outskirts of the property and he would lose him. He was almost there. Too late. Troy let out another slur of curse words as he watched him disappear into the woods.

Returning to the house he ran though it and up the stairs, "Gabriella?" he called out in a panic. "Elliot?" he got to top of the stair case and ran into the bathroom finding it empty. Running across the hall he reached for his bedroom door knob. His heart hammering inside his chest. "Gabriella?! Answer me!"

He jiggled the knob and found the door locked. He looked down the hall. Donny was sitting up mumbling a string of curse words as he shifted to prop himself against the wall. He waited a few seconds and decided the he couldn't wait another minute taking three steps back he kicked the door in.

The room was quiet and he looked inside bringing up his flash light and shining it in every direction he could frantically looking for her. Until his eyes stopped and all the air came flooding back into his lungs. There behind his bed was Gabriella and Elliot huddled together shaking, her eyes filled with a terrified expression as she held on tightly to the pink glock from earlier that day. Her son protectively behind her as she pointed the gun at the doorway. At him.

"Gabriella," he said quietly, "I need you to lay that gun on the bed." He used his calmest voice although his heart was in his throat. Fear made people do stupid things with guns.

"He was here, wasn't he? He's going to kill me. Where is he now?" Her eyes were wide but her expression was now filled with more anger than fear.

"Ella," he said softly, "he got away. Did you hear the gunshot? That was me. But he got away. You don't need you gun now. Please lay it on the bed."

Gabriella let out sob as she nodded and put the gun down on the bed. "This is never going to be over is it? He's just going to keep coming for me."

"Elliot," Troy bent down with some relief as he motioned for him to come over, "Come on, let's go downstairs. I need to call the station." Elliot came to him in a run arms extended as he clung to Troy for what felt like dear life. Standing up with Elliot in his arms he motioned for Gabriella. "Come on Sweetheart," he said tenderly, "I'll make some coffee."

Troy left Elliot, Gabriella, and Donny in his living room as he took his cell phone into the kitchen and made the necessary calls. He went outside to the back of the house and flipped the power back on. He pulled the back door closed and checked the locked. It was still operational. He was on his way to the coffee pot when he noticed the white envelope in the middle of the kitchen table with Gabriella name written in large block letters. He froze.

Motion from the next room startled him and quickly grab the letter hiding it in a nearby cabinet.

"Do you need any help with coffee?" Gabriella murmured from the door way, as she ranked a hand through her untamed hair.

"No, you go sit back down. Taylor's on her way."

"I hate Taylor," Gabriella said quietly her face unreadable.

"Go sit down sweetheart."

She didn't fight him, didn't respond with some witty come back willed with the girl he'd come to know in the last few days. This girl was different. Defeated in a way and he couldn't help but feel a little bit responsible. He allowed that bastard to get inside. He let that bastard slip right past him. Not once but twice. When she was gone he pulled the envelope back out and carefully opened it.

_If you think I can't get to you, think again._

_There nothing that will stop me from getting to you. Nothing, bitch._

_I'm looking forward to savoring the moment you breathe your last._

_You won't get away from me again. We'll have our private party._

_By the way, what did you think of my latest gift?_

Troy read the note again, fear and anger knotting inside him. He slipped the note back into the envelope. He needed a new plan and he needed one fast.

By the time Taylor reached the house, five deputy cars and the crime scene investigation van were parked out front. She was tired and running on less and less sleep with each passing day as she tried to figure out what the hell was happening in Highland Meadows.

She joined the Sheriff and Donny one porch were already talking Danforth.

"Just tell me everything you remember about what happened." Danforth asked Donny as he jotted something down on a notepad.

"I didn't see him in the hallway, he just jumped me with a stun gun and got away," Donny shrugged with a frown.

"What did he look like?"

"I know he was wearing a ski mask, but it happened so fast I can't tell you what else." Donny let out a groan as he rubbed the back of his head, "Oh wait, he was wearing gloves."

Taylor raised a brow as she placed her hands on her hips, "So how does a perp get past an armed deputy and a sheriff into the house, over power the deputy and avoid getting shot at by Marine trained sharpshooter?" she shook her head in disgust, she wanted to hit something.

"It wasn't like that," Troy said with a frown.

"My ass," Taylor protested, "What is she doing here anyway? You're living with her now! Playing house? Have you lost your damn mind?"

"And I told you I'm not sleeping with her. I am only protecting her."

"Yeah," she huffed, "I'm sure."

"Taylor." Troy's voice was agitated.

"Your entire career has big spot light on it right now with this case and you're destroying your reputation and creditability every time I turn around and I find you in a compromising position with that woman."

"Bite me."

Everyone on the porch looked back at Troy with a stunned expression as he stood there looking at Taylor with snarl.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe if you'd stop running your damn mouth about your nosy opinion, people wouldn't question my authority. In fact get off my stoop you're no longer needed at this crime scene."

"I beg to differ."

"My crime scene techs are dusting for fingerprints in the hallway on the second floor and back door. And thought I doubt they will find anything because the bastard wore gloves I don't want you or anyone else tramping around in their crime scene corrupting evidence and twisting it around."

Taylor's mouth fell open, "But-"

"You need to back off and leave this investigation to the investigators. We'll bring you what you need to prosecute. We're done here."

Troy turned and made his way inside leaving her behind on the stoop. He was so furious he walked blindly inside barking out orders, tired of being over written and gossiped about that he didn't even notice Gabriella who was standing by the doorway listening to everything.

**The Kindle Edition of The Art of Unpacking is FREE today and tomorrow on Amazon. Don't miss out and please feel free to review! I love, love, love feedback. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Merry Christmas Eve!**_

She knew the exact second Troy noticed her duffle bag by the front door. His expression registered surprise, then a spark of anger lit his eyes and his jaw tensed as Gabriella placed Elliot's back pack down.

"What's going on?" he said placing his hands on his hips and giving her one of those intimidating glares.

"I only came here because I had nowhere else to go," she said, the words seeming pretty calm. "Now I know that's not the case and I can take care of myself from this point on." On the inside her nerves were rubbed raw. If her heart pounded any harder it would jump out of her chest.

"Like hell."

"Troy I can't stay here," she said quietly.

"Why not?" Troy crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not kicking you out."

"It's just not a good idea."

"Why isn't it?" He scanned her face as if he was trying to read her mind, and she sincerely hoped that he couldn't.

"Donny and your father can protect me."

Troy arms uncrossed as his jaw clenched, "Not happening."

"No," she said holding up a hand. "It is."

He came towards her and she took two steps back, "Troy I'm not ready to get involved."

"Oh really?" Troy said nodding his hip, "What about at dinner? You seemed ready to get involved then." He was livid.

"Well, that was" she said tripping a bit over her thoughts.

"And what about on the couch the other night?"

"Troy." Gabriella said holding up her hands and looking towards the stairs to check for Elliot. "Please we just can't see each other for a while."

"How long is a while?" he growled.

Gabriella let out breath, "Look I know there are probably rules about you seeing someone who plays a role in an active investigation. So I don't think we should see each other until after the killer is caught and Taylor has prosecuted him."

"Ella," Troy said cautiously, "Do you know how long that could take?" he was incredulous. It sometimes took years to apprehend a killer.

"I want to send this son of bitch away. You can't let him get off on some technicality. That just can't happen. Not after what he did to Betty."

"What about Micheal?" Troy said feeling his chest begin got ache.

"I'm going to file for a divorce," a lone tear streamed down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"What if I can't?" Troy heard the words but couldn't recognized the sound of his own voice.

"Can't what?" she said watching as Elliot came down the stairs with his toys.

"Stay away." Troy watched as Elliot came towards his mother his arms wrapping around her.

She gulped hard, and reached for the door where Jack was already waiting on the other side. "Hey Chicago," he greeted. When she didn't answer he looked toward Troy who was staring at him with disapproval.

"Keep her safe," Troy murmured as he took a step back.

"Just long enough for you to catch this son of a bitch," Jack winked as he reached for the bags.

Gabriella and Elliot made their way past them to the car. The squat cars from earlier were gone, the EMT's, Danny everyone was gone. Gabriella felt the hot tears flowing down her face. She could never, never let him know she was doing this to protect his career. She knew he wouldn't stand for it. She could not let his need to protect her put everything he'd worked so hard for at risk. No matter how much it hurt.

The next afternoon Gabriella sat in the Bolton's living room as she watched cartoons with Eliot. His parents weren't as odd as she initially expected, of course the amount of stuffed animals around the house was outrageous but they were an all-around average family. She felt safe, the comforts of Mrs. and Mr. Bolton being around seemed to settle her nerves.

Her thoughts went back to Troy, what he must be doing today. What he looked like in his uniform. Running into Troy again after all these years made her actually regret not being one of those glamorous, sophisticated and gorgeous women that made men fall over themselves for. Quiet, plain girls like her never got the guy. It just never worked that way. Girls like her ended up with guys like Michael and then they spent the rest of their life alone.

Sometimes she wished she could be a different person. Unfortunately she wasn't bold and brassy like Troy made her out to be. She wasn't even charismatic and charming like Kelsi. She was just Gabriella, small, mouthy, unremarkable and scared of her own shadow. Alone.

"You want some coffee Chicago?"

"No thank you," she smiled as she placed an arm leisurely around Eliot. "Thank you for taking us in on such short notice."

"Not a problem," Jack said as he shifted in his recliner and flipped a page in the paper. "Do you like reading the paper Chicago?"

"I've never really had the time to read the paper," she said quietly. "Michael didn't like me knowing too much."

Silence fell over them once again and Gabriella took a deep breath, "I must have really done something bad in a past life, huh?"

"Why would you say that?" he said from behind his paper.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as she thought about the obvious reasons, "Just seems like the universe seems to be screwing with me for the past year and half."

"You want me to kick the universe's ass?" he said eyeing her with a smile over the paper.

Gabriella felt her lips pull up into a smile. "Do you think you could take it on?"

"Piece of cake."

Emotion filled her chest and she leaned back on couch where she was sitting, her heart swelling with compassion for the man sitting in the living room beside her. He was so different from what she remembered. Troy was lucky to have parents who cared so much. Parents who wanted to be in his life, and did things like rearrange his kitchen.

No one had ever done that for her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she couldn't stop the question from leaving her lips.

Jack bent the corner of his paper down and eyed Gabriella with watchful glaze, "Most women who come out of relationships like yours suffer from PTSD. Did you know that?"

Gabriella shifted a little, "PTSD?"

"Post-traumatic stress disorder," he said returning to his paper. "Nightmares, flashbacks, trouble sleeping and possible suicidal thoughts."

Gabriella was quiet as she stared at the television.

"Do you remember what you said to me 15 years ago the night I drove you home?"

Gabriella looked down at her lap before glancing back up at him. "Not really."

Jack placed the paper in his lap as he folded his hands, "You told me that If you were Sharpay Evans or Taylor Mckessie I would have given you both a slap on the wrist and told you to go straight home."

Gabriella let out a breath as she glanced at Elliot who was engrossed in the Snorkels. "That sounds like me," she sighed quietly.

"You were right," Jack said solemnly.

Gabriella's eyes darted up towards the older man sitting on the recliner.

"I was a jackass. I thought I was protecting my son. What I didn't realize is that I failed you in the process."

A sudden realization came over her, "What happen to me isn't your fault."

"No, no it isn't." Jack leaned back in his chair, "But the reason you don't trust the authorizes to help you is. I'm the one who taught you that we can't be trusted to act fairly."

Gabriella was quiet as she tried to think of something to say and came up blank. "Mr. Bolton… I, I …"

"Not a problem," he said from behind his paper, "What section of the paper do you want?"

Gabriella smiled a little as she leaned forward on the table and grabbed the Arts and Leisure section. Which earned her a huff from Jack as he shifted his paper a little.

"We'll get along just fine Chicago, just fine."

Betty's killer paced and rubbed his temple where the throbbing had grown worse. Had he messed up? Were they laughing at him now because they knew he'd done it?

His phone rang and he answered.

"What is taking so long?"

"She being protected," he said shifting the shade back and looking out the window across the street at the Bolton's house. Were they watching him? Waiting for him to screw up? "The people in this town are very annoying."

"I'm not paying you for all these other people, you have one job. Kill my wife and bring me my son," there was a tone in Michael voice. "Do I have to do everything myself? Are you that useless?"

"I can do my job," his voice was stern. He shouldn't have gone inside the sheriff's house. That had been a mistake. Mistakes would lead to him. Be he needed … needed to get the job done. He needed to kill her. Needed to hear her beg, the way the old woman begged him. He was going to make her beg. "Tonight."

"Good because one more slip up and I'll have to go down there myself." Michael voice was tight as he spoke into the phone. "If she's not dead by tomorrow you'll be one sick sorry son of bitch you hear me!"

"Yes sir."

The phone went quiet and the man stepped back from the curtain turning back to the people behind him. They were so loud. Whimpering, crying, and sniffling.

"Shut up," he said as he begun to load the gun. Her gun. The very gun he taken from her purse. This time he was going to make sure she had absolutely nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. After he was done with her there wouldn't be a got damn person in this town who would open their door for her.

Troy was staring at the board in his office, his eyes had been roaming over the time line of bodies and events since Gabriella had first come into town. He'd been to the Paxton. He'd searched every room this morning. And came up empty. Somewhere in this town a dangerous man was hiding and it was up to Troy to find him.

"Sheriff?"

Troy turned his attention from the board towards Martha who was staring at him from the doorway, "Is the team ready?" he asked with grim expression.

"Yes Sir," she said with a small frown, "Everyone's present."

Troy nodded as he picked up his hat and put it on, "I'll be out in a moment," he murmured looking at the board again and resting his eyes on Betty's picture. The diner was closed. Had been since they found Betty. No one really knew what to do, his town was in mourning, and with two funerals this weekend and murder suspect still on the loose his town needed some answers. They needed him to solve this case. Gabriella needed him to solve this case. There was too much on the line not to.

When he stepped out of his office he looked around at all the faces in small department of Highland Meadow P.D. they had a handful of deputies, one detective and few office hands that kept the paper work and office running smoothly. All of these faces looked back at him nervously, lost, frightened by severity of what was happening in there small town.

"It goes without saying that we have a problem," Troy said as he placed his hands on his hips. "The man were looking for is good. But he's about to mess up."

"Really?" Donny asked as he rubbed his side.

"Yes, because he getting desperate. He wants Catania, and he not getting what he wants. He's been perfect up until now. He broke into my house and he was almost caught. We came this close." Troy clapped his hands together. "The man we're looking for is an outsider in this town. But he's confident and has an ability to blend in. Starting now I want every deputy on the streets looking for that black, two door, Dodge Charger. He's going to keep his head down, pay for things in cash, maybe even stick around the crime scene as an onlooker to watch peoples reaction and pretend to be mourning."

Some of the deputies shifted as they stood looking at one another.

"We can do this, we might be a small number but this is our town and we know it a lot better than he does."

"Yes we do." Danforth said walking forward. "Let's catch this son of bitch of and send him packing."

There was a murmur through the station.

"We can do this. The Sheriff's depending on us and we're not going to let him down," Donny spoke out.

This time there was a consensus as people began to nod and agree. Troy felt his chest well up with pride and small thrill for the hunt. "Alright, let's get detail out on the half mile point for town, buy the school, and lets do some-"

He was interrupted by the buzz of the cell phones and the station office phone. Martha quickly answered, "Highland Meadow Police Department,"

Troy looked down at his phone and seen the code flashing on his screen.

"Shots fired on 3030 N Western Ave." Martha voice called out and all at once people started to move.

"Shit," Troy grabbed his walkie and began making his way towards the door. Danforth was running alongside him towards the car.

"Should we call Taylor?"

"No. This is our investigation. If I need a warrant I'll let her know. Until then she can keep her ass behind my caution tape."

"Shit," Danforth pulled his door open and hopped in, "Need a partner?"

"You volunteering?"

"Am I too late?"

"Nope." Troy flicked on the sirens and picked up his speaker, "I want pictures of everything, the crowd, the house anything that asshole might have touched. I don't want to miss anything this time."

"You really think this guy is sticking around?"

"He's playing with us, the notes, the bows, the posing of the bodies… he wants us to see what he can do. He might as well be screaming for us to look at him."

"How do we know what to look at?"

"We don't but we're running out of time."

It was midafternoon when she heard the sirens cut through the quiet of the house like a knife. At the first gunshot Jack had pushed Elliot her, and Mrs. Bolton into the basement. That's were sat quietly waiting for sighs of life beyond the door. For a muffled struggle between Jack and the attacker or the sound of the door being kick in. But nothing came.

Thirty minutes, four gun shots and one heart attack later. Jack unlocked the door. "I've called the station, Troy's on his way."

By the time she came outside to stand on the stoop with Mrs. Bolton she noticed the flashing lights atop police and emergency vehicles and deputies setting up barricades to block the road. An officer walked by carrying crime scene tape. Nervously she ran her tongue across her dry lips. Icy fear twisted around her heart. Please God, no.

The sight of Troy's car finally pulled up and he got out of the talking on his walkie talkie as he made is way towards the house.

"Please don't let this be what I think it is," she prayed as she watched him disappear inside the house.

"I think we should go inside now," Mrs. Bolton said grimly. "Maybe a cup of tea will help, you don't look so good."

Just then the EMT's came out with three stretchers and Mrs. Bolton clutched Gabriella's arm to stop her from leaving the stoop. She used her body to block her vision of the area.

But it was too late. Her eyes were wide and watery as she searched their faces. She feared what they would say. She began to shake as fearful images formed in her mind.

"What is she doing out here," Troy voice called across the lawn. "Get her inside."

"No." Gabriella pushed passed his mother, "Tell me what happened." She stared at him, not noticing the tears streaming down her face. No. She shook her head. No, this is cannot be happening again. It was a nightmare and she would soon wake up. She started feeling nauseous, then everything began swirling around her. She felt the blackness closing in and fell to the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Troy sat in his parent's guest bedroom watching as Gabriella lay silently in bed. His phone chirped for a third time since he sat down and he got up and walked away from the bed, not to far but far enough not to disturb her. "Yes?"

"He left the gun, and we ran the registration, it was sold to a Gabriella Montez about two month ago a little bit outside of New York." Danforth said quietly.

"Son of bitch,"

"What do we do?"

"He wants us to expose her," Troy said turning around to face her. "Who else know about the gun?"

"At the moment. Just you, me and Martha," Danforth said into the phone.

Troy nodded as he quickly formulated a plan. "Don't release it to the press, in fact bury it. Let's smoke him out. Tell the press the gun wasn't found that the killer is loose and dangerous."

"Are you sure about that?" Danforth paused. "People are gonna be terrified."

"Chad," Troy heard himself say, "People need to be terrified, I don't want anyone letting this bastard inside their house."

"Right, consider it done. Is there anything else you need?"

There was stirring from the bed behind him and he turned to see Gabriella tossing and turning a little. Her face contorted in a fear and panic.

"Not at the moment but keep me posted and send a squat car in front of the property I want a police presents in front at all times."

"No problem Sheriff."

Troy hung up his phone and slowly made his way over to bed, he hovered for a moment watching as she gripped at her neck struggling with her imaginary attacker. Gasping for breath and fighting with her nightmares. Then suddenly before he could wake her, her eyes flew open and she pushing herself upright into a sitting position.

"How long have you been having nightmares?"

"Where am I?" her hands came up to her neck as she drew in big deep breaths her eyes wide and red as took her surroundings. "What happened? Are they dead?"

Troy hands firmly gripped her shoulders and he bent so they were eye to eye. "Hey, look at me. Focus on me. Right here."

Gabriella wild eyes darted around the room until she crashed into blue. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares?" he frowned. "Have you been sleeping at all?"

"It's not important," she said annoyed with him, "I told you to stay away from me."

"Like hell I will." Troy took out his phone again and dialed another number after a few rings he spoke. "Sharpay? Are you on shift tonight? … I need a favor."

Gabriella pushed away from him a little and Troy let her go as he spoke into the phone. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked around the room, how did she get in here? What was going on outside? It had happened again. This wasn't a nightmare. It was real. Another body. No bodies had been found and it was her fault. He was sending a message to her. Another gift? More victims? She knew with chilling and absolute certainty she was next.

"Hey?" Troy said shoving his phone back in his pocket. "We need to talk."

"Who were they?"

Troy winced, "Sorry, I can't share information about an active investigation."

"What?" Gabriella lips tighten, whoever it was it was her fault they were dead. The sick bastard was leaving bodies for her as a reminder that her turn was soon to come.

"Relax."

"I won't," she said louder than she intended, "I told you to stay away from me. We're not supposed to be seen together."

Troy looked around the empty room, "Who can see us?"

"But they know!"

"Seriously?" Troy's frowned deepened. "This guy has been trying to kill you. I don't give a damn what the town thinks. He just shot a family of three right across the street. Right about now I think his rage is more important to him than getting caught. That makes him very dangerous. His sense of anger is overriding his need for personal safety and freedom. His need to communicate his anger to you is overwhelming."

"If you're trying to scare me, you're succeeding."

"Good." Troy shot out, "I want you to pay more attention you your safety, Ella. This isn't a game."

"These are my problems not yours," she shot him a fierce glare.

"You did not just say that," he got up from the bed and glared at her.

"I mean it Troy. You can't keep taking on my problems." Especially when taking on her problems put his life at risk.

"And you can't keep making decisions for me. Like the one you made about me staying away from you. I had no vote or even a discussion on that one." His face was a mask of rage.

"Good now you know how I felt 15 years ago," she snapped back and instantly brought a hand up to cover her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that.

Silence echoed between them as Troy watched her carefully, "You didn't ask why?"

"What?" Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him accusingly.

"When I told you, you didn't ask me why I left all those years ago."

"Fine." She thought the answer was obvious, but since it seemed important to him, she asked. "Why? Why did you leave Troy?"

"Because I wanted to stay," he said, his voice a low rumble. "And that scared the hell out of me. For most of my life, I'd wanted to go to West Point, join the Marines. It was all right there, ready for me to just take it and then I met you." Troy paused as he watched her from where he stood, as if memorizing her all over again. "I'd just got in, I was on my way to the life my father and I had always dreamed about, to a career, a future, something that would one day give me something more to offer you. For the first time ever I thought of that moment after graduating, about maybe delaying a year or two, the possibility of getting out in four years, of coming back to get you. I was standing at the doorway to my future and it scared the hell out of me because I wanted you in it." He laugh without humor. "I couldn't ask you wait for me Ella. And you're so stubborn that you would have waited for me if you had just one glimpse at the look on my face. I couldn't do that to you. I mean who finds the love of their life at the age of 18?"

"Troy?"

"Who falls in love with a girl he's never spoken too until that summer before the rest of his life?"

Tears stung the back of her eyes as her heart totally melted. Getting up from where she was she came towards him and wrapped her arms around him so she could buried her face in his chest. His uniform was so stiff and tough against her skin, she'd give anything to peel it away and feel the man underneath.

"I love you Ella." He buried his face in the top of her hair. "I'm sorry I was a coward all those years ago. If you give me the chance, I'll show you that I'm not the man I was back then. Hell, I'm not even the man I was a week ago." He pulled back and cupped her face. "I look at you and I see something I haven't seen in a very long time. I see a woman I love. I look at you and I see a future. When I look at you, I see something I've never seen before. I see forever. So damn right I want to be right here by your side to protect you. My job be damn, I chose my career once Ella. I'm not gonna let you or anyone else make me choose it twice."

"Okay," she said quietly.

Troy's face softened and he brought a hand up take his hat off. "Now Sharpay's coming over to access you for PTSD. We can't give you an instant cure but there is medication out there that can ease the anxiety and help you sleep better."

"Troy I-"

"And we're going to sit down and have conversation about that gun you brought. You shouldn't have lied to me about that. I'm assuming it was stolen when you got carjacked and you didn't want to tell me."

Gabriella's face fell. "Was that what he used to…"

"Yeah." Troy responded back grimly. "You should have reported it stolen Ella."

"Oh god," she said placing a hand over her stomach as she came back to the bed to sit down. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Troy placed his hands on his hips as he watched Gabriella, "Is there anything else at all that you want to tell me now. If I find out anything else, that's it. I can't protect you anymore."

"There's nothing else," she said quietly.

"Sharpay will be here soon, I'm going to go get you something to eat from the kitchen."

"I don't need you to take care of me."

"Yeah well," Troy lips flatten as he thought about what to say, "Get use to it."

Gabriella watched as he made his way out of the room, her shoulders slumping in exhaustion as she brought herself up so she could lean back against the head board.

Troy walked out into the kitchen where his father was talking to Taylor and an angry looking Chad. "What are you doing here?" he pointed towards Taylor angrily. Then towards his father, "Where is Eliot?"

"Upstairs, your mother's watching cartoons with him," Jack responded as he crossed his arms. "We have bigger problems."

"FBI is in town," Taylor said holding up a piece of paper.

Troy stilled, "What do they want?"

"There taking over the case."

"On what grounds?" Troy frowned. "The FBI can't move in on a case until they have three bodies."

"Your body count just went up to five Sheriff, what did you expect?" Taylor voice rose as she took a step forward till they were chest to chest.

"We still have to follow procedure, there are autopsies to be done."

"They want to talk to Gabriella, strike a deal and bring in Michael Catania."

Troy's shoulders relaxed, "Fine, they can talk to her. That's it for now. "

"I have to bring her in. Is she decent?"

Troy arched his brow, "Now?"

"Sheriff," Chad said eagerly.

Troy turned his attention towards his partner, "What's wrong?"

"We were able to get a partial fingerprint from the neck of his last victim, tech is running it through IAFIS, the national fingerprint and criminal history system."

"Tell me we got this son of a bitch."

"Well, they just found the Dodge Charger up the block parked in the Montez's driveway. The front door to the house is wide open."

"Shit," Troy turned and started heading towards the front door. "I want that place surrounded. Let's go."

"What about Gabriella?" Taylor called out from behind him, "The FBI agent said it was urgent."

"No."

"No?"

Troy turned around facing her as he held up his hand, "She's under my protection and she doesn't leave this house. Dr. Evans is on her way to see her until then Mrs. Cantina stays put."

"What am I supposed to tell the FBI."

"Not my problem Mckessie," Troy countered as he turned to start his way down the stairs.

At all the commotion in the hallway Gabriella appeared just as Taylor was walking back inside from porch were she saw Troy's retreating back leaving in a rush.

"Where are they going?"

"They got a lead," Taylor grunted as she pulled out her cellphone from her back pocket. She pushed some numbers into her phone and held it to her ear. Glancing back at Gabriella she let out a sigh "Yeah, I'm with her now. The sheriff is investigating a lead right now we'll be in a little later. Tell Agent Vanduerm we'll be there as soon as we can. "

Two hours later she was traveling with a frustrated Troy down to the station.

"I don't understand what they need with me?"

"They just want to strike a deal with you," he said pulling into the station's parking lot. "They want you trade information about Michael for your freedom."

"My freedom?" Gabriella couldn't hide the panic from her voice. "But I haven't done anything wrong?"

"I know that," Troy said between gritted teeth, "I'm trying Ella, I don't understand what this guy is doing here or how they got here so quick. Taylor must have called them the second those bodies were reported."

"What's going to happen to me?"

Troy parked his car and let out a sigh, "Nothing is going to happen to you. You're going to be fine. I'm right here and there nothing he knows that I don't. "

Gabriella took a deep breath as she swallowed back gasps that threaten to turn into sobs. Fear rattled around inside her from the moment Troy had walked out that door and the sight of him returning hadn't eased it one bit. Something didn't feel right, something was wrong. The team outside her father's house had come up empty. There had been no mention of the gun by anyone but Troy. No one was talking to her. No one was looking her in the face.

Chad pulled up with Taylor in the car besides them and everyone got out and they began making their way into the station. Inside a man Martha greeted them quickly with a notepad listed with questions she was firing off in Troy direction.

Gabriella gripped her purse tighter as she made her way around the desk and back to a small hallway Troy was leading her towards. Troy was speaking to Martha telling her something, asking for information, listing calls for her to make. Before she knew it Troy ushered her and Taylor into a room and shut the door behind them. The next thing she notice was a man in a navy suit and white shirt standing by the table.

"You must be Agent Vanduerm, we're so sorry for the long wait," Taylor greeted as she held out her hand for him to take.

Agent Vanduerm shook her hand and gave a small nod of acknowledgment to the group than sat down at the conference table. He looked at Gabriella hard.

"The Bureau is now involved in the case, and I've been given the assignment. We believe we have a serial killer at work. It's my job to catch him."

"Really?" Troy said leaning back in his seat, "I thought I let him play in the sandbox a little longer."

Taylor narrowed her eyes at Troy. "Are you saying that the Sheriff's department is no longer involved in the case?"

"That's correct. The Bureau has more resources and manpower to deal with serial killers than the local police. We'll take it from here."

"Like hell you will," Troy growled.

"Sheriff," Taylor's eyes widen.

"Gabriella, I understand that you have a theory that your husband sent someone out here to kill you."

Gabriella looked around the room not quite sure she understood what was happening. Troy nodded for her to answer and Gabriella's shoulders fell a little as she tried to relax. "My husband is a very violent man, he's tried to kill me and he is trying to kill me so that he can get his hand on my son's inheritance." Gabriella swallowed hard and tried to force back the tears that formed at the thought of Betty and Philips. "I think he's trying to kill anyone who gets close to me in hopes that I'll have nowhere to go and be alone."

The Agent nodded, "I'll consider your theory as well as the others. I'm having a profile created by our Behavioral Analysis Unit. I should receive that by tomorrow."

"I like my office to have a copy of that as well," Troy said as he looked over at Taylor, "Anything you need?"

"No that should be fine for now."

"Alright, well Mrs. Catania if you're ready. I'd like this get out interview started." He reached into his breast pocket and took out an envelope handing it to Troy.

"What's this?"

"You'll find my cell phone number and other contact information on that paper. You will also find the address of the office we've rented for this project. That where the interview will take place."

"Wait a minute. Why can't you interview her here?" Troy demanded. Narrowing his eyes he glared at the agent. There was no way he wanted Ella out of his sight for even a moment.

"It's a Bureau policy. We've also been informed about your relationship with Mrs. Catania and we do not want it interfering with our investigation."

Troy eyes narrowed.

"There are two other agents who will participate in the interview. They're waiting for us back at the office." Vandurem stood up and motioned for Gabriella to follow. "I'll drive her back in a couple of hours. We should be finished by six o'clock."

Troy stepped aside as he watched the agent lead Gabriella out of the room and then through the station. After a moment of silence he turned towards Taylor. "If he doesn't have her back here by six o'clock. I'm going to kick his FBI ass."

"Give it a break," Taylor rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "You should be grateful the FBI came in."

"Oh yeah," Troy said walking out onto the floor, "and why is that?"

"Because now no one cares if you sleep with her."

Troy turned around and then stopped himself when he seen Chad coming out of the office with some paper work. "Not worth it," he muttered before making his way over to Chad. "Was he on file?"

Chad smiled proudly as he held up the paperwork, "We got him."

A burst of relief flooded through Troy's system, "Let's get his picture out there, every pole, every gas station and even at the Paxton. I want everyone to know what he looks like. That's going to be our best way to find this guy."

"His name is Ted Herman, he has a few charges of assault, some run-ins with Catania on his record that we also couldn't make stick. Looks like he served sometime in the armed forces. Thirty-six years old, divorced, both parents are diseased."

"Great," Troy said taking the folder from Chad, and looking back at Taylor. "The FBI can suck it." Troy looked down at the picture and his smile fell. His heart stopped. He was looking at picture of Ted Herman that looked identical to that of FBI Agent Vanduerm.

"So you got Lucky."

"Did you check out this FBI agent?" Troy said holding up the file and glaring at Taylor so hard he could barely see her at all.

"No. Why would I? He's FBI."

Troy slammed the folder against her chest. "He's not FBI! We just handed her over to the killer," he barked as she began charging for the door. "We have no idea where he's taking her." As soon as he stepped outside he was met with his worst fear. They were gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriella followed Agent Vandurem to what he told her was a typical car issued by the Bureau, a white late model Ford Taurus. She pulled the seatbelt across her waist, and waited for him to start the engine. She held onto her purse with a death grip as she watched the station in front of them as they pulled away.

Vandurem drove down the main street in town for a while before turning down a street that had a long line of shopping plazas and small businesses. They didn't talk at all which was fine with her because all she could think about was getting this interview over with. She wanted the man behind this to be apprehended, do whatever she could to help the FBI get her husband and end this horrible nightmare.

He pulled into what looked to be an abandoned shopping plaza and Gabriella shifted in her seat. "This is where you rented an office?"

"The Bureau has a tight budget, rent out here was cheap," he said grimly as they made their way to the back of the building. "There's an entrance in the back, I just have to get my briefcase."

"Right." Something wasn't right, Gabriella frowned as she looked out at the building with frown. "Looks creepy."

"It's fine."

When the car came to a stop Gabriella gripped the door handle and watched as he killed the engine and removed his keys. He got out of the car and moved around to her door opening it for her like a gentlemen would. Gabriella couldn't help but hesitate, she'd been here before. Not this place or with this man but she knew the situation. Like a natural instinct she knew what was going to happen when she got out of the car. She was about to get hurt.

Years of being with Michael had taught her something.

The Agent smiled as he held out a hand to help her out of the vehicle and she took it. Even though every fiber of her being told her she'd regret it. Once she was on her feet he let her go and moved towards the back of the car and she scanned the empty parking lot. If she ran, she'd have to bolt towards the empty road. She might have a chance if someone was driving by.

Suddenly a sharp pain fired from her neck then shot throughout her body. She cried out as her legs collapsed and she dropped to the pavement. Her entire body started jerking with agony as spasms racked her muscles.

"It's time to get you into the truck bitch," he grunted as he scooped Gabriella up from the ground. Her vision blurred as paralysis overtook her muscles. He dropped her body into the trunk and moved her legs and arms until she was lying in a fetal position. The next thing she knew the trunk lid slammed shut and she was claimed by the darkness.

Exhaustion pulled at her as she struggled to remain conscious. She was still unable to fully process what was happening to her body. What he'd done to her. Images of Eliot flashed through her mind and her fingers twitched around her purse. She still had her purse.

"What if he's already killed her?" Troy murmured as he looked down at the tabled filled with maps in front of them. "We should be out there looking for her, not in here looking at maps."

"We can't think like that," Chad said lowering narrowing his eyes at the address and following the road. "The address he gave us is an abandon strip mall. Donny said there's no signs of them there. We have to think about where he might be taking her."

"He wouldn't have taken her there in the first place, he gave us that address to throw us off. I should have known it was a fake." Troy said, "I knew something was up and I ignored my gut."

"Then use your gut right now," Chad said pointing at the map. "We know this town, there's nowhere he can hide. We know his name, we know what he looks like, let's get this son of bitch."

Just then the door to the room opened and Jack came in with a duffle bag, dumping it on the table. "I got her."

Troy and Chad looked up, "What?" Troy frowned. "What do you mean you got her?"

Jack held up his phone, "It means I'm tracking her by her cell phone, and I know she's on Park Street."

Troy grabbed the phone from his father's hand and watched the little red dot on the screen flash.

"That girl of yours is a fighter," Jack said as he looked down at the map. "We got have as much faith in her as she has in us right about now."

Troy frowned as he looked up at his father, "When did you-"

"You got a lot to learn boy, you might be the new Sheriff but you still have the milk in your eyes," Jack turned to Chad. "That car he was driving, he isn't driving it anymore. Let's find out what he is driving."

"I got it," Chad walked over to the phone and dialed Martha extension.

"Let's go," he said opening the duffel bag and pulling out a vest for Troy. As soon as they were suited up they sprinted out to Troy's truck. His fingers tightened around the steering wheel as slivers of fear cut through him. He didn't know what he would do if Herman hurt her. Who was he kidding? Gabriella was his target this whole time. He knew without a gut wrenching doubt whatever he did to her was going to hurt. He was going to kill her. There was no doubt about it and if she died he vowed to personally track Herman and there would be no need for a trail. The bastard would be eliminated and the world would be a better place for it.

"Remember, Troy he been working his way up to this. There no way he's killed her by now. This sick fuck is going to drag it out." Jack watched his son carefully and wished he'd reached the driver's seat first. Troy looked like he about to explode at any minute.

Troy radio chirped and he reached up to hit the button, "This is Sheriff Bolton."

"Troy, the prick rented a 2006 white Ford Taurus license plate is Texas 766AWT. Do you copy?"

Troy looked over at his father and nodded, "That explains why he ditched the car."

Jack looked down at his phone, "She's leaving Park Street and heading towards State Route 32."

Troy nodded and jerked the wheel as they headed for the highway. "Chad?" he said into his radio. "Check the property records online in public records. See if Herman had any recent estate transactions. We haven't been able to find him but he has to be living somewhere. Check under Michael Catania as well he might be paying for his expenses."

"Now you're thinking," Jack said with a smirk as he reached for the radio.

"Will do Sheriff," Chad voice came over the speaker and then they were incased by silence again. Until ACDC came through the radio.

"Dad?"

"Son, you're going off to fight for your lady friend. Chances are this has a fifty/fifty chance of ending the way we want it to. Take my advice for once and relax a little."

Gabriella tried to shift to a more comfortable position. The thick cloud of confusion abandoned her brain, leaving raging comprehension in its wake. It was very dark but she remembered she was in the trunk of Agent Vandurem 's car. Thank God he hadn't tied her up. She could hear the road beneath her, bumps in the pavement jarring her body.

She regained feeling in her arms and legs. She stretched her body as much as she could in the small space provided. She had to get to her purse. Her cell phone was in there, so was her pepper spray and her Glock. The strap still crossed her body but the purse itself was somewhere behind her. She moved her hands behind herself as far as she could reach. No purse. Where had it gone?

She tried rolling to her right side but the small trunk permitted little movement. She pushed as far as she could, then extended her arms behind her body again to feel around in the darkness. Nothing. A small amount of panic surged through her but she pushed it aside as she reached for the strap began pulling on it, moving it closer and closer. Soon she could feel the lump that was her purse.

Suddenly the car stopped, slamming her face against the hard metal frame of the trunk.

Ted Herman opened the car door and got out of the car and made his making his way to the trunk with a gleeful smile. He opened the trunk and looked down at his cargo. "Why Gabriella, how did you get a bloody nose? Too freaking bad. I stopped to check on you to make sure you were alright. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you before we get to the house. I have that private party planned just for the two of us and I've waited a long time for this."

His hand reached down gently pushed a stray strand out of her face. "Now if you keep on being a good girl I won't have to use the stun gun on you again."

He slammed the lid shut again and before long the car was moving again. Panic like she'd never known before welled in her throat now that her suspicions were confirmed. She began to shake as terrifying images of his plans for her formed in her mind. He would kill her just like he did to the others. Just like he did to Betty.

Fear was soon replaced by Anger. She had no time to be afraid; she needed to plan how she'd stop him. The first thing she needed to do was get her cellphone out of her purse and call for help. She moved her hands behind her as far as they would stretch and felt the edge of her purse. Carefully, she tried to secure the purse by embedding her long fingernails in the sewn edge and pressing down against the flooring.

Troy pressed the button on his radio "Sheriff Bolton."

"Troy we got something on the public records. It looks like Catania inquired about property, no offer was made but it was the only the realtor said she had a hit on in the area."

"What's the address?" Jack said as he watched road with hawk eyes for the Ford Tarsus.

"It's an old farm house outside of Meadows, I'm looking at it right now on the website it's located just before you reach the end of the city lines on State Road 45. There is rusted mailbox marking the entrance of the property. There's also a realtor signs right under it."

"That has to be where he's taking her," Troy said looking over at his father. His pulse kicked up a notch and he stepped on the gas as they made their way down the highway.

"That's about fifteen minutes away," Jacked lifted his Glock 21 and slipped a magazine in his pocket. "We can do a quick drive by get sense of the land the hide the truck and approach on foot."

"Sounds like a plan," Troy muttered as he gripped the wheel tighter.

Gabriella felt the car turn onto what felt like a gravel road. Her body bumped around in the trunk until her teeth rattled. It wasn't long after that, that the car came to a stop. They must have reached their destination and Gabriella let out a deep breath as she prepared herself.

Clutching the container of pepper spray in hand, her body stiffen as she waited for the trunk lid to open. She listened carefully to the sound of each footstep as it crunched in the gravel. Then she heard the latch of the trunk lid as it twisted. He pushed the lid up and looked down at her. She laid very still, waiting until he was in the right spot.

As soon as he bent down to grab her arm, she pointed the pepper spray container at his face and pressed down on the button as hard as she could. He screamed as the toxic spray splattered into in his face. He knocked the container out of her hand. The next thing she felt was pain exploding in her left jaw her attacker back handed her. Blood sprayed from her nose and lips.

Eyes closed she waited for the next blow and when it didn't come she opened her eyes to see that her attacker was on the ground rubbing his eyes and cursing in pain. This was her chance. She pulled herself into a sitting position, ignoring her bodies protest to stay still. Gritting her teeth she used a lot of her upper arm strength to lift herself out of the trunk. Standing however was not as easy no matter how hard she wanted to. She instantly dropped to ground near the man and she felt him grab her arm.

Fear tore through her and she kicked him in the mid-section as hard as she could. Her Gun. Where was it? She rummaged through her purse to find it. Cursing as she kept coming up empty. Deciding to make a run for it she got up to her feet, a wobbly start but she hadn't fallen yet. She just needed to run.

She saw the stun gun just before the probes hit her neck. For a second, it felt like a horse had kicked her, a large horse. Her legs collapsed and she dropped to the ground. Her entire body started jerking with agony as spasms racked her muscles. Her legs crumbled and the darkness gripped her.

Troy slowed the truck down as when saw the mailbox and realtor sign. His father leaned forward pointing at the white Ford Taurus in the driveway.

"That's him," he said motioning for Troy to keep going, "Radio Chad, we got them."

Troy's eyes scanned the property as they passed, a white ramshackle farm house with a old painted front porch stood about a quarter mile from the road. He looked for any signs of Gabriella or Herman and seen nothing, nothing, but a dim light coming from one of the windows on the first floor of the house.

He also noticed a wooded area ahead on the right. He turned onto a dirt road that led into the woods and parked the car. Just as he was going to jump out of the truck his father's arm caught him. "Troy, we can't go there yet. We need a plan. If we go in there without one Herman can turn this into a hostage situation or worse. You have to calm down."

Troy let out a breath as he placed both hands back on the steering wheel and let out grunt as he gave it a good tug and pull before submitting to the truth. His father was right. This was personal and he wasn't thinking like a cop. He knew better than this to let his emotions take over.

This was all his fault, he should have locked her up someplace safe and lost the key until the bastard was caught. He had made a promise to protect her and instead he handed over to the killer on silver platter. How could he be such an idiot? If anything happened to her …

"Troy?" Jack said quietly after they sat in silence for a moment.

Troy shoulders fell and he shifted so he could look over at his father, "Tell me what I gotta do."

Jack reached for his duffle bag and unzipped it, happy to see his son back in control of his emotions. "We go to do some surveillance figure out what he's doing and where he is. Call back up and get this place surrounded no lights or sirens. Let's surprise this son of bitch." Jack handed him a pair of night-vision binoculars.

Gabriella tried to move and couldn't. Her head throbbed and every muscle in her body was in revolt. She felt achy and exhausted. She tried to open her eyes, but only her right eye would cooperate. The other one was swollen shut. Again she tried to move her arms.

No use.

She was sitting in a hard, wooden chair with her hands bound behind her back. The thick twine of the rope was cutting into her skin and making her fingers feel numb. The room was dark and smelled of mold and mildew. There was a light coming from a room to her right and she saw her attacker bending over the sink splashing water into his eyes.

Quietly she let out low breaths as she regain consciousness, she didn't want him to know she was awake just yet. She needed a plan. Her eyes scanned through the rest of the room and what she could see, the faint glow from a laptop on a coffee table. An old lamp in the corner of the room missing its shade, a dirty sofa and chair, her purse was slung across the chair.

If she could just free her hands she could get to her purse and the gun inside it.

She wiggled her fingers a little and then her wrist, thankfully the bindings were not as tight as they appeared to be and she was instantly thankful. Her attacker must have been in a rush to tie her up so that he could tend to the pepper spray. She focused in her legs and realized she could move them freely. They weren't bound.

Scrubbing a towel across his face he turned towards her his eyes red and tearing. "You bitch!" he shouted. "I'm going make you pay for that."

"Go fuck yourself," she sneered. She was becoming intensely angered as she scratched at the knot in the rope binding her hands. As far as she was concerned he was damn lucky she grabbed the pepper spray and not her gun.

"Your husband's paying me good money to make you disappear," he said coming up to her and grabbing her face. "Do you know how easy it was to find you?"

"Then why did it take you so long to get me all to yourself?" she shrugged out his grasp and earned a smack across the face.

"You fucking cunt!" he screamed so loud her ears rang, spittle sprayed her face and his stale breath assailed her senses. "I'm under strict orders to get rid of you and bring that boy back to his father. You think anyone going to fucking care about you? News flash, anyone who does dies."

Gabriella glanced up at the light coming in from outside. It had to be way past the time he said he was going to bring her back. Troy had to know something was wrong by now. Getting him angry wasn't going to help her case. She needed to calm him down and keep him talking. It would buy her time. She could only pray that Troy was out there looking for her.

"How much is my husband paying you?" she focused on using her most calming voice, speaking slowly and softly.

He glared at her for a moment then sat down on the dirty stuffed chair. "If I do this for him then he does something for me," he said in low voice. "I can't be brought bitch, you see in order for a negotiation to work two parties have to be interested and you don't have a damn thing I want."

"What does my husband have on you?"

He just sat there for what seemed like infinity, just staring and saying nothing.

Troy and Jack approached the housed and Troy bolted towards the window, crouched at the edge so he could peer inside.

"Anything?" Jack whispered as he stood guard.

"Nothing," No one was in sight so he moved to the front door and twisted the knob. It was locked. Pulling out his wallet he took out a credit card and went to work on the lock. In a moment the opened and he smiled back at his father.

Jack nodded and Troy crept inside. He listened but heard nothing, so he moved down a hallway, his gun pointing towards the floor. He cleared the small bedroom and closet then inched toward the next doorway. This bedroom and closet were also empty. He backed down the hall until he reached the kitchen and cleared it. There was nothing left to search but small glassed-in back porch and that too was also empty.

Where the hell had he taken her?

When Troy emerged onto the porch again he was greeted by Jack and Chad who were quietly waiting for his feedback.

"The house is clear," Troy said placing his hand on his waist.

"But the car's here," Chad said with confusion.

"They gotta be here," Troy said looking out into the night, it was almost pitch black outside and he had to give his eyes a moment to adjust. He pulled out a flash light and waved it slowly around the yard. "I'm gonna go around back, Chad take two guys into the house give it another sweep look for any signs that he might been hiding here."

"Yes sir."

"Dad-"

"Right behind you son," Jack said as he began making his way off the porch and following Troy to the backyard. They carefully made their way through the yard noting the rusty child's swing and clothes line. The two men said nothing to each other as they search for any signs of Gabriella. Until Troy shined his light across the yard stopping in his tracks when ancient storm cellar came into view. "Dad," he whispered motioning to the doors.

Jack instantly turned around and held up his flash light signaling the others.

The storm cellar had probably protected inhabitants of the house from violent weather that raked across the flat farmland since the forties. Troy grasped the handle of one of the angled doors and pulled it open. It creaked loudly as it opened to reveal a stairwell with worn, wooden steps. A light shone through the door beyond the landing.

Troy's heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest at any moment, One wrong move and everything he worked all his life for could be gone in an instant. Soundlessly he took to the stairs one step at time, pausing to listen as he went. His father behind him, both had their weapons drawn.

On the landing Troy pressed his body against a wall and twisted to see inside the cellar. There she was and at the sight of her his chest expanded so hard and fast he thought he might die. Gabriella was in the center of the room tied to chair. Her face was bloody and a dark bruise covered her cheek. He gritted his teeth as anger shot through him.

Herman was standing over her a knife in his hands as he taunted her.

"Count of three," his father whispered.

Troy didn't wait.

"Put your hands above your head, Herman. It's over." His voice was a growl he barely recognized as he aimed the gun at Herman's chest.

Herman whirled around to face him, and then flew behind Gabriella's chair.

"Drop your gun or I kill her." He pressed the blade to Gabriella's throat.

"Take the shot, Troy. Shoot him." Gabriella said quickly only to be jerked back by the hair as Herman grunted.

Troy hesitated. Herman was not very tall in his crutching position behind her; he could barely see his chest above Gabriella's head. It was too dangerous to take the shot.

"This is even better than what I planned for you, now you can watch me kill your boyfriend before I end your worthless life."

"You'll have to go through me asshole," Jack said coming in beside Troy as he aim his gun at Herman. "We got you surrounded."

"Troy," Gabriella said through gritted teeth, "Take the shot."

Troy shook his head it was still too dangerous of a shot. Suddenly she threw all of her weight to the left and the chair toppled down before Herman could stop it. Troy and Jack shot off instantly without hesitation. Blood sprayed from Herman chest and arm as he fell to the floor.

Troy and Jack raced over to the scene with about three other men behind them as Jack quickly disarmed Herman and made sure he was out.

Troy quickly began untying Gabriella hands and pulled her into his arms. She tightened her arms around him as if she couldn't get close enough. Relief like she'd never known flowed through her. It was over. The nightmare was over.

"Honey, let me see you." Troy pulled back his hands brushing her hair from her face, "Where are you hurt?" There was blood caked around her mouth and nose. One eye was swollen completely shut.

"I'm okay," she sobbed as she fought to cling to him again, "don't let go."


End file.
